Intertwined Bonds
by Breathless02
Summary: Right when Tsuna was born, his parents were killed and somehow he finds himself in Reborn's care. What will become of him and...are those cat-ears! A little AU : Main pairing: R27, suggestions of Allx27.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this story :)

The beginning will be a little slow, but a good start is fundamental for a developing story. The first two chapters are supposed to be an introduction to the main story. Read it though.:)

I hope you like the story, so enough A/N now and let's start the story!

* * *

It was a sunny and bright afternoon when the Sawada-family went to the park to enjoy the beautiful day. Iemitsu was finally back from one of his secret missions and planned a nice picnic for him and his pregnant wife. Yes, the two of them were awaiting a child. And it had to happen one of these days.

That was one more reason for the trust-worthy father to take his wife out for a change.

Iemitsu laid a huge blanket on the ground under a shady oak tree. Nana smiled lovingly at her husband for being so caring and gentlemen-like, Iemitsu smirked confidently and winked at her. Nana couldn't help but blush at this. Then the both of them leaned back against the tree trunk in an affectionate embrace. They enjoyed the sun on their cheeks and the presence of the other. Nothing could break this peace and quiet that they felt right now.

''Iemitsu, what do you think will our child be like?''

Nana asked and glanced up at her husband.

''Well, he is our child and with such a beautiful woman as his mother, he will be the most adorable and cutest kid ever!''

Iemitsu started to laugh. Nana smiled at this.

''You will be a great father, I'm sure of this''.

''And you will be the best mother this child could ever wish for. I love you Nana, I hope, the little boy will soon be born.''

''Yes I hope for that,too. I don't want to walk around with this huge tummy anymore~''

Nana wailed. Iemitsu sweatdropped.

''Hehe...''

Suddenly the wind picked up and turned into a full-blown storm. The sky turned dark and thunder crashed through the sky. Nana shrieked and held her jacket tight around her body. Iemitsu put his arms around his wife, shielding her from the harsh wind.

''_This can't be normal...I feel something approaching'', _Iemitsu thought, looking around with caution.

''Nana, we can't stay here! We have to leave now!''

Iemitsu hurriedly helped his wife to her feet and put a hand on her arm, forcing her forward.

''Iemitsu? What's wrong?''

Nana asked in panic, clinging to her husband.

''Don't worry, just...let's go. Please, we'll talk later.''

The pair hurried along the path they had taken to get to the park, when suddenly a man blocked their way.

Iemitsu immediately stood in front of his frightened wife and glared at the man.

''What do you want?'', he asked coldly.

''Don't play dumb with me! You know what we want. Give me the woman, or I'll kill you all instantly.''

''No, you'll never get her!''

With that Iemitsu pulled out a gun and aimed it at his opponent.

''Nana, run, don't look back. Just go already!''

But Nana stood still, frozen to the spot.

'' N-No...what is happening? Iemitsu who is that man?''

She reached out a hand towards her husband, but he started to yell at his wife,

''Nana, GO! They will try to kill our child. Please RUN AWAY. For the sake of our child, GO!''

That pulled Nana out of her stupor and she backed slowly away.

''N-No...I can't lea-''

''Nana, I told you to GO!''

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she started to shake uncontrollably.

The man saw this as an opening and pulled out his own gun. He ran forward, but Iemitsu, who had been watching him, blocked his way.

''Nana, GO!''

Finally, Nana turned around and ran with all her mind. The tears were clouding her vision, but she still ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of a battle and suddenly...the sound of a gun being fired filled the air.

She didn't dare to look back and ran on. She was filled with worry for her husband. She felt so scared.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach and she fell to her knees, panting heavily.

She cried out as her legs met the hard concrete and the pain in her stomach only intensified.

_''No way...the baby...the baby..it's coming!_'' Nana thought in panic. _'' I have to ...go...to the hospital''_

Nana stood up on shaking legs and stumbled to the next street, calling a cab to her. Seconds later one arrived and she slowly eased herself in the backseat.

''To the hospital, hurry.'' She panted.

The pain rolled in waves through her body. It was so painful and the fear for her husband made her feel weak and alone.

After five minutes the cab arrived and she ran as fast as her state allowed her to, into the hospital.

''Please, the baby, the baby, it's coming. Please help me.''

Nana shouted and collapsed. She fell to floor, finally submitting to the pain and fear, that suddenly overwhelmed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, besides the plot of course.

I worked hard n this one and I hope you all like it. Let me know, if you want me to continue with this story. It will get more interesting, that's for sure. The first two chapters were mostly an introduction, so please, dear readers, stay loyal XD

On with the story:

**OK! I UPLOADED THE ORIGINAL VERSION AGAIN, the majority of you guys actually prefered it ;)**

* * *

In an instant two doctors ran towards her and put her onto a stretcher, hurrying her into the IC.

Eventually, after 3 hours of labour, the wail of a newborn was heard. Nana sighed in exhaustion. She woke up from unconsciousness only some minutes ago and the pain that bothered her body was still intense.

''Please..._*pant*_...give me my child.''

Nana begged in a whisper, not strong enough to raise her voice.

The doctor, though, heard her plea and layed the baby into his mother's awaiting arms.

''My baby boy...finally, we are able to meet.''

Sweat ran from her forehead and she still couldn't muster the strength to move. She clung to her baby and cried.

''Iemitsu, our baby is born, where are you? You wanted to be the first one to welcome our little son into the world...where are you?''

Nana sobbed and started shaking. The baby still held tight in her embrace.

The tiny child looked up at his mother with big, innocent eyes. They were so expressive and had a beautiful and warm brown colour. The child stretched out his tiny arms towards his mother, wanting to comfort her. Nana felt a little fist grasp tightly at her hospital grown, making her look down at the child in her embrace. And then the baby smiled.

Nana was so overwhelmed by this simple gesture, but it captivated her and finally, made her smile in return.

Her own cries ebbed away and she laughed silently.

''That's my boy, my little baby boy. I wish Iemitsu was here...''

All of a sudden the door to her hospital room flew open and a man, clothed in a black suit and a matching feroda, stomped in.

''Are you Nana, wife of Iemitsu?''

His eyes were hidden underneath his hat. His voice sounded emotionless, only stating facts.

''Y-yes. Who are you? Do you know my husband. Where is he!''

Nana said hyperventilating, still clinging to the baby in her arms, who watched the man with interest, but still staying silent.

''My name is Reborn and I was sent to escort you and the child to Vongola headquarters. As for your husband...we will discuss this later. Now hurry up, we have to go immediatly.''

''W-what do you mean?''

With that Reborn locked his eyes with Nana.

''We don't have time for this. They will be here soon. We have to leave now!''

Reborn grabbed for Nana's hand and pulled her out of her bed.

But Nana, still feeling weak, collapsed to her knees, clinging to the baby, so that he wouldn't fall.

Right then, the door crashed into the wall on the other side of the room and three men with raised guns ran it.

''Dammit!''

Reborn cussed, holding a strange green gun in his own hands that appeared out of nowhere. He stepped in front of the cowering woman and her child and fired a round of bullets. Instantly the men fell one after the other dead to the gorund.

Nana screamed and held the child tight to her body.

Reborn looked down at her and tried to pull her to her feet. But the woman only screamed louder and louder.

''Enough of that! We have to go. Do you want to die? Do you want _your child _to die?'' Reborn yelled at her.

Nana looked up with tears streaming down her face, but still she didn't move.

Reborn could sense more men approaching.

_''Damn it, stupid woman!'_'

Reborn grabbed for the child, that was strangly silent, and held him with one arm. He hoped that Nana would follow him now that her child had been taken from her.

Indeed,Nana cired out for her child and tried to take him from the stranger.

''Give him back! Give me my child!''

''You can have him back, when we are safe in the headquarters. Now _move.''_

With that Reborn leaped forward, the gun still raised and ran out of the room. Nana right on his heels. After turning around a corner, Nana fell to her knees again, already exhausted from having given birth only minutes ago. She panted heavily, taking short and fast breaths.

''I can't...go on anymore*_pant_*. I'm too tired.''

Reborn narrowed his eyes, getting furious.

''You have to keep walking, a car is waiting right outside the hospital. We'll be safe there, so start moving now. We need to go!''

Suddenly gun shots were heard and a bullet hit the wall right beside Nana's head. She widened her eyes, unable to utter another word.

''SHIT!''

Reborn cussed. He pulled the stunned woman to her feet and dragged her on. The sounds of guns being fired still lingered in the air.

Men stood in Reborn's way, but they were quickly shot. They hurried along the way, all around the noises of screams and cries were heard, but still, Reborn dragged Nana after him.

During the whole ordeal the tiny child didn't say a single word, so Reborn noticed. He was just watching silently, unmoving.

And then finally, the entrance to the hospital was right in front of them. Reborn rushed outside with Nana through the door, the gun aiming at any possible threat. Suddenly another man, clothed in all black appeared before him. Reborn didn't hesitate and immediatly shot him in the head. But right in that moment, another shot was heard from behind him.

With wide eyes he turned around in time to see Nana falling to the ground. Reborn's blood started to boil. He took his green gun and fired it innumerable times at the man, which fell to the ground instantly dead.

Reborn kneeled besides the fallen woman, repositioning the child in his hold to have a better grip on him. She had been shot in the stomach and from the amount of blood that was flowing steadily out of her, Reborn knew, she would be dead soon.

Nana opened her eyes weakly and forced a smile on her face. Blood was dripping down her chin.

''Please, Mr. Reborn, please protect my child. He is everything my husband and I ever wanted. He is something special, I can feel it. *_cough_*. Promise me, promise to take care of him for us. Please, I know that he will be alright, when he is with you. You are a g-goo-d m-man...''

Suddenly Nana coughed blood and her body started to convulse.

With her last remaining strength she gripped Reborn's arm.

''Please, promise me!''

Reborn looked down at the woman, that was shot because of him. He had only been careless for one moment and this woman had to die for his mistake.

Then his eyes traveled to the wide and unbelievable warm caramel eyes of the child in his arms. Those eyes captivated him and he couldn't look away.

Reborn sighed and finally broke out of the staring.

''I promise you this, wife of Iemitsu: I will take your child in as my charge. I will protect him and raise him to be a respectable human. With this, I will repay my debt to you.''

Nana smiled at this.

''Thank you, Reborn-san. Pl-eas-e...t-take c-care of Tsunayoshi S-Sawada.''

That were her last words, before she closed her eyes and fell into a neverending slumber. In the end, the smile never left her face.

Reborn stood up and got into the car.

He sat down in the backseat and placed the toodler on his lap.

Tsuna looked up at him, a single tear falling from his eyes.

'Mawa..dewd.' he said and sniffled.

Those were the first words the tiny child spoke. He snuggled into the warmth that was Reborn and remained silent.

Reborn looked down at him and ran a hand through the small brown mop of hair.

''So you'll be my charge now, Tsunayoshi Sawada''

And the car drove of into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters!

Ok, so here is chapter 3. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Many people asked me, why Tsuna, being just born, was able to talk in the last chapter. Well, after this chapter you'll know :)

I hope you like this one, please R & R.

Criticism is ok , too :)

On with the story!

**Re-UPLOAD OF THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was late that night, when the car finally arrived at Vongola headquarters. The underground building was hidden deep inside a forest. The only passage was a small door that was covered by leaves and branches. Noone, who not knew that there actually was a door, would have seen it.

Reborn carried the sleeping infant through the secret door into the headquarters. The fedora kept his eyes hidden when he rushed through the corridor. He went straight to his room that was the last one at the far end of the passage. There were no people out anymore, so he didn't have to worry about being held back by someone annoying and for that he was glad.

He would go to Vongola 9th first thing in the morning, he decided, but now he was jsut too tired from the hassle of the day.

After shutting the door behind him he placed the fast asleep child on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Then he rid himself of his own clothes and put some comfortable night clothes on.

Reborn let himself fall next to the infant on the bed, careful not to wake him. He closed his eyes, hearing the rhythmic breathing of Tsuna, which strangely made him feel calm. He wondered why he felt so different around this mere child, that he only just met. He hated the presence of others, but this one...made him feel strange...he didn't know this new emotion.

Reborn turned to the side, facing the child.

_''How can someone so small carry the weight of the whole Vongola family on his little shoulders? Just born, and already involved in something, that was determined long before his birth. He's something special, I can feel it. He will become a great boss. Even his hereditary abilities have already shown. Tsuna was only born moments before, but he knew what was happening. Intuitively he understood the meaning of death. He was able to speak, without learning to. Indeed he is something special.''_

Reborn took another deep breath.

Suddenly Tsuna started moving and mumbling incoherent things. Then his big and unbelieveable warm brown eyes opened slowly and focused on Reborn. Tsuna stretched one of his tiny fists towards Reborn, but he backed away slowly.

The infant began to wail and tried to stretch even farther to touch the older man.

Reborn felt kind of irritated. He didn't want to get attched to anyone, especially this small child.

''Enough!'', he demanded, ''go back to sleep now.''

With that he faced the opposite wall again and drew the blanket over himself and closed his eyes.

Tsuna looked stunned for a moment, but didn't stop his wailing. He went on and on, tears falling from his closed eyes in endless rivers.

Reborn felt a vain pop out at his temple. He tried to ignore the noisy child and get some sleep, but the wailing never stopped, it even got louder by the minute!

His mouth was pulled into a deep frown, until he couldn't take the racket anymore and sat up in one fluid movement.

''Will you SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep here!''

Reborn shouted, looking at the infant. Tsuna's gaze never left Reborn for one moment and he reached his tiny hand out to him again.

''Rewon...I-I'w scawed.''

Reborn's eye twitched. He looked into Tsuna's big, moist eyes.

That was his mistake.

Tsuna looked at him with his big puppy dog eyes, which were filled with innocence only an infant could possess.

Reborn couldn't help it, but be affected by the charm of the child.

''Tch, _fine._ But only for ONE night. After that you will sleep alone in your own room, got that, brat?''

Tsuna's face lit up after hearing that and he immediately robbed on his little arms towards Reborn's side of the bed, snuggling into Reborn's warmth in the process. He sighed in content and clutched the hem of his shirt with one fist. Then he closed his eyes and was fast asleep a second later.

Reborn laid back down on the mattress, pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes, too.

''_Damn that child. I can't let him affect me so much.''_

* * *

The sun shone through the window, embracing the room in it's warm rays of sunlight.

Reborn felt the annoying light through his closed eyes, but he was too warm and comfortable to be woken up just yet.

He sighed, snuggling more into the sorce of warmth that came from within his arms.

_''Wait...warmth?''_

Reborn opened his eyes instantly, only to be met with deep caramel eyes, watching him curiously.

He backed away a little, but kept his arms around the infant. The mormories of the day before suddenly came back.

'_'Right, Tsunayoshi is my charge now.''_

Reborn withdrew from Tsuna and pulled his legs out of the bed. He stretched and yawned, making his bones crack in the process.

Tsuna was watching him, he could feel his eyes on his back, but he choose to ignore it.

Finally Reborn stood up and faced the infant.

''Get up, we will meet with Vongola 9th after breakfast.''

With that Reborn left his bedroom and went into the kitchen, which was located right beside his bedroom. The living-room and bathroom were also connected to each other.

Reborn thought of something to cook and decided on scrambled eggs along with toast. The cooking didn't took more then some minutes and after finishing, he placed the food on two plates and set them onto the table. In addition he poured one glass of milk for Tsuna and himself a hot coffee into a cup.

Reborn sat down on a chair and waited impatiently for the infant.

After two minutes, he stood up irritated and went back to his bedroom to check on Tsuna.

When Reborn opened the door he stood in the doorway and felt his blood starting to boil.

Tsuna was _again _fast asleep on the bed, snoring away without a care. Reborn stomped towards the bed, pulled his fist back and whacked the infant over the head.

Tsuna yelled in surprise, looking around for the cause of his pain with tears in his eyes.

His eyes stayed on Reborn and he looked accusingly and with narrowed eyes at Reborn.

''Owie, thats huwt!''

''I told you to get up, so listen and do what I tell you to! When I don't see you within 30 seconds in the kitchen, you'll get more of where the pain came from. Got that?''

With that Reborn turned around and went back to the kitchen, where he sat down again, looking at his watch.

Tsuna on the other hand hurried out of bed, but in his rush his legs got tangeled in his blankets, causing him to fall out of bed.

In the kitchen Reborn could here the impact, making him smirk.

But after another ten seconds...no sounds were heard, and no Tsuna appeared in the kitchen. Reborn got worried and ran to his bedroom.

After opening the door, he saw Tsuna still lying on the floor in a mess of blankets and he was pouting.

He went over to the infant, kneeled down beside him and helped him out of the blanket-knot with a heavy sigh.

''I'm sowwy, Rewon...but I not know how to walk.''

Tsuna looked away, feeling new tears running down his cheeks.

Reborn suddenly felt guilty. He hadn't thought of that. Of _course _Tsuna couldn't walk, yet. _He was born just yesterday!_ He had assumed, that he could, because he was able to talk already.

Again Reborn sighed. He felt like he did that more in the last 24 hours than in his entire life.

He took the infant in his arms, keeping him secure in his embrace and went to the kitchen, where the now cold food still waited to be eaten.

''_What did I get myself into...''_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything, beside the plot! thank you for reviewing, minna-san!~ :)

A lot of people still asked about Tsuna being able to speak, but you see, he is special like that XD He can do that ~:)

I try to update soon, but on weekdays, I'm a little busy with school, so I think I'll only be able to update on weekends. But I'm determined to continue ;).

Enough of that now, I know you want to start reading now.

SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Reborn sat down on the chair, Tsuna placed in his lap.

'_'How did I get myself into this...__it can't be helped then. I will have to feed him.''_

Reborn picked up the spoon and scooped some of the scrambled eggs onto it. Then he faced Tsuna.

''Here, open your mouth.''

With that the child complied and took the spoon together with the eggs into his mouth.

After Tsuna swallowed, he opened his mouth again, eager for more.

The child seemed delighted and fidgeted around in his lap. His big, round eyes beamed with happiness. Reborn couldn't help it, but smile a little at the antics of the infant.

_''He's so tiny and cute...with those innocent eyes and his fragile frame...woha! What am I thinking! No, no he will be Vongola decimo in the future, he has to toughen up soon.''_

Reborn kept on feeding Tsuna, until the infant turned his head away from the spoon. He took that as sign of him being full. The plate was only half empty, so Reborn started eating the rest himself, because he wasn't able to eat his own breakfast while feeding Tsuna.

After finishing, he sat the child on the chair, he was in before and placed the dirty plates in the sink. He didn't like messes, so he washed them instantly.

''We will visit Vongola 9th now, he won't be pleased with the situation at hand, but oh well...it can't be helped. Come on now Tsuna.''

Reborn scooped the child up again and went to door. Tsuna giggled and snuggled into Reborn's embrace. He felt very comfortable and safe in this man's arms.

As they were wandering through the corridors of the headquarters, Tsuna noticed a tiny green thing on Reborn's fedora.

''Rebown, what that?''

''Mhm?''

Reborn stopped and looked down at Tsuna. He followed his gaze and saw that he watched his fedora with interest. A light bulb went on in his head.

''Oh, you mean Leon.''

Reborn shook his hat a little, giving his little green companion a sign to come forward, so Tsuna could look at him better.

Leon went from his place on Reborn's fedora and jumped onto Tsuna's mop of soft brown hair.

The infant giggled and reached for the strange object in his hair.

''Oh, hewo little thinwy.''

Leon seemed to like the child, because he licked Tsuna's cheek with his long rough tongue.

''That twickles!''

Again Reborn felt a smile grace his normally so impassive face. This child...he had the ability to make everyone smile and light up a room, just with his simple presence. His cuteness and naivety only added to his charm.

After ten minutes Reborn and Tsuna arrived at Vongola Nono's (let's call him that from now on) office and he knocked on the door.

Seconds passed and a 'come in' was heard from inside the room.

They went inside and saw the currently ruling Vongola in his chair on the other side of the desk. Reborn sat down opposite from him, not waiting for the Vongola to speak or offer him the seat.

Nono looked curiously at the child on Reborn's lap and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It seemed so strange to see _Reborn, _the emotionless and impassive mafia member that killed hundreds of people in a blink of an eye, with such a cute and tiny child in his arms.

''Well, I would guess that this little child is Iemitsu's son, right?''

''Yes, Vongola 9th, his name is Tsuna...Tsunayoshi Sawada. His father and mother were killed. Nana, Iemitsu's wife, had been in the hospital with Tsuna when I arrived, but we were instantly ambushed.''

Reborn looked down for a moment, not meeting Nono's eyes.

''Nana died protecting Tsuna and me, when I was careless for only a moment. Her dying wish was for me to promise her, that I will take care of Tsuna.''

''I see. I'm sorry to hear about the death of Tsunayoshi's parents. They were good people and I'm certain that they would have been splendid parents for Tsuna. I don't blame you for their deaths, I'm sure you did everything you were able to do. Besides you did bring precious, little Tsunayoshi back with you. He is the only remaining descendant of Vongola primo and he will take my place one day. I will leave him in your care, Reborn. I will count on you to raise him to become a worthy boss that will lead the Vongola family with care and strength.''

Reborn nodded his head. Nono stood up and kneeled in front of Tsuna, so they were at eye-level.

''Hi there little Tsunayoshi. My name is Nono and I am the Vongola 9th. Nice to meet you, little boy.''

Nono smiled at Tsuna, ruffling his hair.

''Unwle Noni!''

Tsuna squealed and reached out his arms toward Vongola 9th. Nono laughed at the cuteness of the little toodler and lifted him form Reborn's lap into his own arms. Tsuna snuggled into Nono's embrace and laughed happily.

He knew that his future was determined to be hard and painful, but Nono was sure, that with Tsuna the world will change. He only hoped, that the change will be for the better. But that, only time will tell...

Reborn narrowed his eyes, when he saw Tsuna cuddling with Nono. He felt a stab in his heart...it felt almost like...jealously... Reborn was surprised by himself. Those feelings were so out of character for him, that he felt overwhelmed by them. He knew Tsuna for less than 48 hours and the little child had already captivated his heart.

Nono noticed a dark aura coming from Reborn and he chuckled at that inwardly. He knew what was going on inside of Reborn and couldn't keep himself from aggravating him even more.

He tightened his hold on the child and spun him around in a circle.

Tsuna laughed out loud and squealed happily.

_''_Aww...you're so cute Tsuna! I could just eat you up!''

Nono rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's and laughed. He could see a vain pop out from Reborn's temple.

_''Hehe, he is so easy to tease.''_

''Unwle Noni! Tsuna liwes you a lot!''

''I like you, too, little Tsu-chan!''

That was it. Reborn snapped. He stood up harshly, stomped over to the two and took Tsuna from Vongola 9th.

_**''Good day, Nono.''**_

With that Reborn stomped angrily out of the office and banged the door behind himself hard, leaving a snickering Nono behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...same as always~.

Thank you all for every review. I was really happing that so many people read this story :)

Ok, this chapter is a little different then the previous ones. I wanted to introduce two new characters that you all know very well.

Furthermore there will be a flashback and Tsuna is actually 4 now. In later chapters, I will do some more flashbacks about the years I left out.

Alright, I think that's it. So on with the story!

* * *

It was a sunny and bright afternoon. The rays of the sunlight heated up the air, making it dry and uncomfortably hot.

A young man of 23 years was jogging along the way towards his destination. He was already late and knew what would be awaiting him.

_''Man, she will kill me. No, she will torture me first and THEN kill me!''_

The man with wild blond hair and striking blue eyes sighed in exasperation. It was always like that, but it couldn't be helped.

After another five minutes he finally arrived at the meeting place. His 'sensei' was already there, tapping her feet impatiently with crossed arms in front of her chest.

''Gaki, you are late! How long do you expect me to wait for your sorry ass to leave the bed?''

The blond bowed before the irritated woman.

''Gomenasai, Lal Mirch-sensei~''

She looked at him with disdain, but sighed after a few seconds.

''Fine...but DON'T let it happen again. As for your punishment~.''

Lal Mirch put on her gloves and neared the sweating man with slow and threating steps.

The blond backed away fearfully, knowing how painful this was going to be.

''Lal-sensei..can't we just tal-''

The man dodged just in time an oncoming fist. He could feel the air passing his cheek. His eyes widen, but he didn't have time to ready himself, because of the punches that were raining down on him. He managed to dodge most of them, but only barely.

Suddenly he tripped over a rock on the ground and felt himself falling backwards.

'_'Shot, I can't dodge in time!''_

He tightly closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable, when suddenly a loud yell pierced the air.

''Nello-nii, Lali-nee!''

Lal Mirch's fist stopped right before Colonello's face, inches before connecting. Both of them turned their faces towards the direction of the voice. Their eyes landed on a little child, of around four years, with huge caramel colored eyes, that screamed innocence. His cheeks were round and puffy and he had a mop of brown untamed hair that flew in every direction. The little child looked up at them and smiled with upmost delight.

''Lali-nee, why are you hurting Nello-nii?''

The little toddler asked with moisture in his eyes. He looked pleadingly at Lal Mirch and turned his puppy-dog-eyes on her full force.

Lal felt her heart beat at the adorable sight before her. She couldn't turn her eyes away from all that cuteness and sighed in defeat. She withdrew her hand and stood up straight.

_''Aww...he's just too cute. I want to cuddle him all day~...NO WAY DID I JUST THINK THAT!. No, no, no I did not!''_

''Tsuna, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to stray from Reborn's sight?''

Tsuna went over to her and Colonello.

''Umm...Reborn said he wanted to talk with you two and he said to come and get you. So here I am!''

Tsuna stood proudly before the two adults and smiled happily at having completed the task Reborn asked him to do.

Colonello stood up and knelt before the toddler. He high-fived him and ruffled his hair.

''Yosh, just in time. You are a lifesaver little Tsu-chan.''

Tsuna giggled and laughed. Lal Mirch also smiled at seeing the child so happy.

She had met him for the first time at the headquarters, when Tsuna was one year old. She had been training with Colonello in a training-room, when Reborn appeared out of no-where with the tiny Tsuna in his arms. Reborn asked her to watch Tsuna for some time, while he was out on a mission. At seeing Reborn's murderous gaze, she didn't dare to decline the offer and agreed.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_During the training with her student, Tsuna sat on the sideline watching with curiosity._

_''Can...can Tsu-chan play with you too?''_

_He had asked shyly. Lal Mirch started to object, but Colonello interfered._

_''Come on Lal-sensei. Let's include him in our little game.''_

_Colonello grinned and called the toddler over to them. Tsuna beamed with happiness and paddled over with his little feet. Lal Mirch smiled at the silliness of Tsuna and Colonello. She watched the two share some inside jokes. The blond wanted to show Tsuna how to throw an actual punch, when she stepped forward towards the two._

_''Since when were you the sensei here? Tsuna come over here, I'll show you how to throw a real punch.''_

_Lal Mirch and Tsuna went over to a corner and started practicing. Lal was really impressed at how fast a mere one year old child could learn combat and felt proud of him. This child was really something. After about half and hour the two went over to Colonello._

_''So Tsuna, show this freshman what you learned just now.''_

_''Yeah, Tsu-chan, come and get me!''_

_Without a second hesitation, Tsuna rushed forward and punched Colonello right on his cheek. Colonello stumbled backwards, with wide eyes and mouth agape._

_''OW, that frickin hurt!''_

_The blond man held his red cheek and rubbed it. He couldn't believe that this child was that fast and managed to actually hurt him._

_''Wow, Tsuna...'', his hair covered his eyes, so you couldn't see any emotion in his expressive eyes._

_Tsuna ran over to him and hugged the man. Tears were rolling down his cheeks._

_''Tsuna's so sorry Nello-nii! Tsu-chan didn't want to hurt you, please don't be angry at Tsu-chan.''_

_Tsuna tightened his arms around the man and wailed loudly._

_Colonello looked down at the child and locked eyes with him. Then he smiled and laughed full-heartly at Tsuna's expression._

_''I'm not angry at you Tsuna, that was great. One day, you'll be as good as me. What do you say Lali-nee? Isn't Tsu-chan just sooo adorable?''_

_Lal Mirch was still stunned at Tsuna's display only a moment ago. This child...she couldn't believe it._

_Then Tsuna turned around in Colonello's arms and reached his arms out towards Lal. He wanted to be picked up by her. She went over to him and knelt down before him. Tsuna put his fists on her cheeks, stretched a little forward and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_''Tsu-chan really likes Lali-nee.''_

_And that was it. Up until that moment Lal Mirch felt really over-protective over the little child. He had captured her heart and made it his. She would do anything for him, that, she swore._

* * *

**Back to the present time:**

''Alright you two, let's get going, Reborn will be really pissed off, when Tsu-chan is not back soon.''

Colonello stopped petting Tsuna and knelt down before him, his back faced him.

''Hop on, shrimp. You earned yourself a free ride.''

With that Tsuna lunged onto the blonde's back and tightened his arms around his neck.

''I'm not a shrimp!'' ,Tsuna cried out.

''Sure sure, whatever you say~.''

The three burst out in laughter and hurried back towards Vongola headquarters, where an irritated Reborn would be waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

Alright, I'm not all that confident in this chapters, but it will do. I will do some more Reborn-Tsuna moments in the following chapters, but certain ones are important for the story development as you can see. I try to make them as enjoyable as possible, so PLS ENJOY xD~

* * *

When Lal Mirch and Colonello, who still carried little Tsuna on his back, arrived right before Reborn's office, they heard loud shouting from the inside. The three looked at each other with wide eyes, uncertain of what to do.

'So...who wants to go first?'

Colonello asked sweat-dropping. Lal smirked and kicked the blond against his shin, so he stumbled forward and crashed against the door. The shouting immediately ceased.

'Come in.'

Colonello limped inside, followed by Lal Mirch.

'Reborn!'

Tsuna shouted at seeing the older's face, jumped off of Colonello's back and ran over to the man, sitting in a desk chair. The little child though tripped over thin air and fell face first onto the ground.

'Tsu-chan!'

Colonello and Lal Mirch cried out at once. They were about to rush towards him and help him up, when Reborn raised his voice.

'Leave him be.', he turned his gaze towards Tsuna,' what did I say about running?'

Tsuna sniffed, but stood up anyway. He looked up at Reborn with teary eyes.

'Do not run, when my shoelaces are open?'

Reborn's fedora covered his eyes, so no one saw the acknowledging look in them. Tsuna went over to the man and stood beside his leg. Reborn looked down at the toddler and sighed, as always when the child was near.

'Come here.'

Reborn picked Tsuna up and sat him down in his lap. Then he grasped his little feet and tied the laces for him. Tsuna smiled and grinned happily.

'Thank you, Reborn!'

Reborn ruffled his untamable hair and actually _smiled _with affection in his eyes.

Suddenly loud intakes of breaths were heard, at seeing the usally so impassive Reborn smile at a c_hild. _Tsuna looked around for the first time, noticing seven people in total in the office. They were watching Tsuna with wide eyes and mouth agape.

'Hello! I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you all!'

Tsuna bowed before the strangers, still sitting in Reborn's lap. He held onto his suit jacket and smiled at the people.

'_Awww...how cute~.' _thought all people simulataneously.

Reborn cleared his throat, turning the attention from Tsuna to himself.

'This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, future boss of the Vongola.', then he turned towards Tsuna, ' these people are old acquantainces of mine.'

Suddenly one of the strangers stepped forward.

'Hello, little Tsuna. My name is Fon and this', he pointed at a monkey on his shoulder,' is my partner (sry, I don't know it's name ..).'

Tsuna looked with unbelievable wide eyes at the monkey, fascinated by the unfamiliar animal. The monkey gazed at the cute child, hopped from Fon's shoulder and landed on Tsuna's head. The toddler smiled and pulled the fluffy animal in a tight squeeze. Fon smiled at the cuteness of the two.

Then a figured moved from the corner of his eye to stand next to Fon. He wore a long black coat and a hood coverted the top half of his face.

'I'm Viper. Do you want to have a lot of money? With your adorableness and my intellect, we can make a fine sum together.', he stepped in front of the child smirking evilly and held out his hand,' so, what do you say, do we have a deal?'

Before anyone in the room could even move a muscle, Reborn's hand darted out and slapped Viper's offered hand away with such force, that Viper himself stumbled backwards.

Reborn locked eyes with the cloaked man and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'I will not have you touch Tsuna in ANY way and least of all use him as your bait to make profit! Did I make myself clear?'

Viper turned his eyes away from Reborn's glare and mumbled something inaudibly.

'I said: DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

'Yes.'

With that all people in the room grinned and tried not to laugh. Reborn turned his focus again on Tsuna.

'Alright, let's continue with the introductions.'

A man stepped forward wearing a stunt-man uniform and a matching helmet.

'My name is Skull, the awesome and famous stunt man, who is so much cooler than any of these people in the room.'

Next a green-haired man, wearing a white lab-coat and glasses stepped forward.

'I'm Verde. And I hate all of you.'

Lal Mirch went over and stood before Reborn's desk, slamming her hands down on the table.

'Why did you order us here? I have more important business to attend to, instead of standing here and listen to these ass-', Reborn send her a warning glare,'-airheads!'

'The reason I ordered you here has something to do with the Arcobanelo project. I want to discuss the final steps with all of you and get this whole waste-of-my-time over with. But before we start...', he looked down at Tsuna, who was still sitting in his lap,' Tsuna, I have an important mission for you: I want you to find Gokudera and tell him this.' Reborn neared his face Tsuna's ear and whispered something to him. After he finished he blew softly in his ear, making Tsuna shriek and fall out of Reborn's lap. Tsuna blushed furiously and held his ear.

'IIIIIIHHHHHHHHH...Reborn!'

Reborn chuckled.

'Alright, can you do what I asked of you? It is an important mission, do you think, you can do it?'

'Yes, you can count on me! I will not disappoint you!'

Tsuna stood proudly, with a straight back and determination set in his eyes. And then he rushed out of the door as fast as his little legs would carry him.

When Tsuna left a deafening silence filled the air. It felt like the light and the comfortable atmosphere vanished together with the toddler.

Reborn stood up and looked at every person in the room for a short while.

'Alright, let's get this over with...'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I don't want to make profit with this~.

Alright, this is my longest chapter EVER! I hope you enjoy it as much as the other ones and thank you again for all the nice reviews. In this chapter I showed yet again another flashback. I don't want to spoil any of this chapter's content, so please just read it. A/Ns are boring anyway~.

Please enjoy;D

* * *

Tsuna stood panting before a huge, wooden door, that prevented him entrance. From inside the room the beautiful and shooting sound of a piano being played was heard. He swallowed once, straightened himself and then...finally knocked.

No answer. The melody didn't stop, it didn't even falter, so Tsuna knocked again, but with more vigor.

Suddenly the sound stopped abruptly and the movement of a chair being pushed in a haste penetrated the silence.

'Wh-Who is there?'

Tsuna smiled in relief at hearing the voice, he wasn't so sure, if he ran the right way or ended up lost in this huge underground system..._again._ For someone his size the whole building was confusing and like a maze.

'It's me, Tsuna, can...can I come-'

Before he was even able to finish, the door was being opened and a kid with gray, unruly hair and deep silver eyes looked at him with a bright smile.

'Juudaime! What a pleasure to meet you at this time of day. Please grand me the honor and come into my humble room.'

The boy, that looked around 5 years old, knelt before the smaller one, grabbed Tsuna's hand and placed a kiss on it's back.

'IIIIIIIHHHHHH! Goku-Gokudera-kun, wh-what are you doing? Please stand up and stop calling me Juudaime. I'm Tsuna! T-S-U-N-A!'

The little one blushed furiously and snatched his hand away from the strong hold. Suddenly a loud chuckle was heard from beside the two.

'Hahaha, I see, you two are having fun again. I want to join in, so what do I have to do?'

The newcomer also knelt before Tsuna and placed a kiss to the back of his hand.

'Yamamoto! Not you, too!' Tsuna cried out and his blush even deepened.

'You...you BASEBALL-FREAK! Let go of Juudaime's hand this instant!'

With that a furious Gokudera tackled the other boy and held him by his collar. The boy just laughed even louder.

'Ma, ma it's just a game Gokuera. Aren't we supposed to have fun together?'

The boy, named Yamamoto brushed the gray haired boy off of him, stood up and turned to look at Tsuna. He was really tall for a 5 year old and had short black hair, that let you see his expressive brown eyes. A huge smile graced his face and Tsuna couldn't help, but feel the previous tension lighten up.

'So Tsuna, what are you doing here all alone? Did you finally escape the wrath of Reborn-san?'

Tsuna pouted at that and Yamamoto ruffled his hair in an affectionate way. He loved doing that.

'_His hair is so soft...~'_

'Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot!', he turned towards Gokudera,' I have a message from Reborn for you.

Gokudera's eyes widen at the mention of the elder's name. He felt very intimidated by the man, since he first encountered him. But that was also the day, he had met Tsuna for the first time.

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was a stormy and rainy night. The sky hung dark and heavy on the horizon, preventing the moon from shining it's rays onto the earth.

A three-years-old Gokudera sat in his room, that was located on the first floor. He felt so lonely and empty, because of the gruesome news he had just overheard. His mother had died in a car-crash. His beloved mother that was always playing the piano with him. As if that wasn't awful enough he found that Bianchi his sister was only his _half sister._

Everything around him came suddenly crashing down on him. He felt so overwhelmed and he didn't know how to deal with it. No one knew, that he was now a confidant. So no one came to explain to him the circumstances or help the little boy come to terms with the loss he now suffered.

He sat on the windowsill and looked at the stunning piano, that graced the room. Tears kept flowing down his cheeks and sobs whacked his body. His heart had felt like it would be stabbed with a thousand needles, the pain stayed and never subsided.

He looked out of the window and watched the raindrops fall like a heavy curtain onto the earth. The weather made him strangely feel comforted, because within him, he and his feelings resembled the storm so well.

Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then,when he looked closer, he saw a little child cowering under a tree. Gokudera's eyes widen and his thoughts were now focused on this new problem.

_'No way...what is that child doing out in this storm? That Idiot!'_

Gokudera ran towards the front door of the mansion he lived in, took out an umbrella and put on his rain coat. Now prepared for the stormy weather he rushed outside and went to the tree, that he had seen from his window.

Only a few minutes later he arrived and saw the little child that he assumed to be two years old, still cowering under that same tree. His hands covered his ears and tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that poured down on him. He neared the boy with slow steps as to not frighten him, until his umbrella protected the both of them from the heavy downpour.

The boy looked up with fear in his eyes as he noticed the other's sudden appearance. Gokudera knelt before the frightened boy and looked closely at him for the first time.

The boy way smaller than by a few inches. He had a mop of brown hair, that clung to his face, because of the rain, as well as matching soft caramel eyes. His cheeks were round and puffy and still had their baby-fat. All in all, Gokudera was stunned by the cuteness of this tiny child,

'Hey there. My name is Gokudera Hayato. What is your name?'

The smaller one still looked at him with his big warm eyes, that sadly held fear deep within them.

'M-my n-nam-e i-is T-Tsuna.'

Tsuna shivered because of the cold and tried to pull his little jacket tighter around him for at least a little warmth.

Gokudera smiled at the child.

'What are you doing here in this weather?'

'I-I don't know...one minute I was there, and then I'm here...it s-started to rain and I-I didn't know where to go! So I thought I-I sit here and wait for Reborn to come and find me.'

Little Tsuna sniffed and wiped at his eyes in a futile way to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Gokudera looked down at the smaller one and grabbed his hand firmly. He stood up and pulled the other with him. The pull was so strong, that Tsuna stumbled and fell into Gokudera's arms. The other blushed a deep red color, because sudden warmth enveloped him and he felt very comfortable with the smaller in his embrace.

'Let's go into the mansion. We can dry off there and get warm.'

Gokudera wanted to go, but Tsuna stood rooted to the spot.

'I-I can't go! Reborn will get even angrier, when he finds out I went with someone I don't know! He always told me to keep away from strangers, it is one of the 'must follow rules.'

Gokudera himself got angrier by the minute. It was raining dogs outside, he was cold, wet and the stubbornness of the brown haired child just irritated him.

'Listen here. This Reborn-person will be angry anyway, so a little bit more anger isn't going to be all that horrible (oh, he doesn't know Reborn~ hehe xD). Besides I'm not a stranger. I know your name and you know mine. So we are friends now! So come on, it's starting to get really cold out here.'

With that the silver-haired boy dragged the other boy, who silently complied, along with him into the mansion.

After they arrived back at Gokudera's room, the taller boy pushed Tsuna down on his bed and got some towels to dry off. He threw one at other boy and started to dry his own hair. But then he noticed that Tsuna hadn't moved an inch and sighed in annoyance. He sat behind the brown-haired boy on the bed and started to rub his hair. Tsuna closed his eyes, liking the feeling of the gentle hands.

'G-Gokudera-kun...why are you helping me?'

Gokudera was taken aback by this and stopped his movements. Tsuna turned around and looked him in the eyes.

To tell the truth he didn't know either. He just felt an urge to help the smaller boy. May it be because of his utterly adorableness or just because of his helpless state...he didn't know it.

Suddenly Gokudera's previous thoughts, his problems and fears overwhelmed him again. He thought about his mother's death and the emptiness took over him. He didn't even notice the tears were running down his cheeks, until he felt a small, but oh so warm hand brushing against his wet cheek.

'Don't cry. I'm here for you. Everything will be alright, you don't have to be alone anymore.'

Gokudera cried even harder at this. His heart beat so fast and sobs shook his entire frame. Tsuna circled his skinny arms around Gokudera's neck and pulled him into a strong embrace.

Gokudera slowly lifted his own arms and hugged the other in a desperate manner. He clung to him and sobbed even more, but the other never eased his embrace, instead he pulled him even tighter.

After some time the silver-haired boy finally calmed down and pulled back, but not entirely.

'T-Thank you. It is kinda embarrassing to say this, but could...could I hug you again?'

Tsuna only smiled and pulled the other against him. Then both of them toppled over and lied down on the bed, still in each others embraces.

'_This, this feels so nice...it reminds me of the warmth and love of my mother...this boy...I feel so calm.'_

They stayed like that for hours, or so it seemed for Gokudera, until his tired and exhausted mind surrendered to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

The next morning a sharp pain to Gokudera's head woke him from his dream. Confused and startled he looked for the cause of his pain, only to lock eyes with the scariest gaze he had ever seen.

'**What did you doing to Tsuna?'**

Gokudera's tired mind didn't follow as quickly, but when he wanted to move his hands to rub his eyes, he felt them immobile. He looked to is side and saw the most beautiful and adorable sight he has ever seen in his short life. His arms were tightly closed around a tiny child. He looked so breath-taking beautiful. His eyes were gently closed, with long eye-lashes. His hair was a wild mass that framed his puffy cheeks. His mouth was a little opened and his lips were moist and plumb, They looked so inviting.

When Gokudera couldn't take his eyes from the angel that lied in his arms, the other man in the room grew angrier by the minute. Then he snapped and grabbed the silver-haired boy by his hair and yanked him out of the bed.

'**I ask you one last time: what did you do to Tsuna!'**

'I-I...I-I..um...I'

Gokudera stuttered, too scared of the tall adult to even form one coherent sentence.

'W-What's going o-on Gokudera-kun?'

All four eyes instantly focused on the owner of the quite voice. Tsuna sat there rubbing his eyes with one hand and looked just so cute. When Tsuna finally saw the people in the room, his eyes widen.

'R-Reborn!'

He tried to get out of the bed, just to get tangled up in the sheets again and tumble to the ground.

Reborn shook his head and went over to Tsuna and freed him from the sheets. Then he pulled the tiny child into a tight embrace and stroked through his soft hair.

'Where were you Tsuna? I told you to stay at the camp! Did you know, what i went through? I didn't know where you were. You are my charge,Tsuna, I promised your mother! My responsibility, I have to take care of you. Are you hurt anywhere?'

Tsuna was taken aback by Reborn's words. He thought Reborn would be angry with him and yell at him non-stop...but...this was different, He felt so guilty and therefore started to cry. He clung to Reborn and wailed loudly.

'I-I'm so sorry Reborn. You were gone for a long time and I was worried. I went to look for you, but then I got lost and it started to rain. And then, and then I met Gokudera-kun and he helped me! I'm so sorry Reborn, please don't be angry with me!'

'It's alright now Tsuna. But you will receive hard punishment for your mistake. You broke the number two rule and that, I will not let go so easily. You will train TRICE as hard for ONE MONTH and no TV for you!'

Tsuna wailed even louder, but knew, that Reborn had been really worried about him.

'Umm...umm...Tsuna, who is this man?'

Both of the two turned to the boy. They had totally forgotten about him, because of their reunion.

Reborn narrowed his eyes again and neared the boy with slowly predatorily steps. Gokudera started to sweat and backed away on all fours.

'No Reborn, this is Gokudera-kun. He helped me yesterday! Don't hurt him.'

But Reborn ignored him and crouched down before the trembling boy.

'Do you know who this boy is?'

He pointed a long finger at Tsuna. Gokudera opened his mouth but no words came out.

'He is the Vongola decimo, future boss of the Vongola famiglia. And I ask you one last time: why were you in bed with him and _**why were you touching him?'**_

'_T-the Vongola d-decimo! No way, Tsuna is THE Vongola decimo?''_

Gokudera stumbled to his feet, brushed past the older man and went over to Tsuna, where he knelt down before him.

'Juudaime, forgive me for my insolence. I didn't know who you were. But now, in this faithful moment, I will swear on my soul that I will be your must humble companion. You proofed yourself to be worthy of my unwavering loyalty. I will give myself to you, please except me as your right-hand-man.'

'B-but Gokudera-kun! You are my friend! You don't have to swear or anything!'

'No, this is my destiny. I want this. Please let me become your right-hand-man? PLEASE, PLEAAAA~SE!'

Gokudera turned his puppy-dog-eyes on Tsuna. He didn't have another choice.

'F-fine...'

At hearing that, Gokudera jumped to his feet and hugged the smaller boy tight to his chest.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to be the best right-hand-man you can ever hope for.'

Suddenly Gokudera found himself on the ground with a foot on top of his back, that pressed painfully down on him.

**'Don't touch him!'**

'Reborn-san, we didn't do anything yesterday, we just fell asleep like that and woke up in each others embraces. I didn't do anything!'

At hearing that, a vain popped up on Reborn's temple and he turned towards Tsuna.

'Tsuna, please go outside for a minute. And STAY RIGHT THERE! I will follow you in a minute.'

Tsuna didn't feel all that convinced to go, but being the naive kid he was, he just complied and left the room with a smiling face.

'See you again sometime Gokudera. It was fun.'

After the door closed behind Tsuna, Reborn turned around to Gokudera again, rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, as to make him ready.

'Now it's time for your punishment...'

That day Gokudera learned the meaning of real fear and pain, but all that didn't matter in the end, because he had met the heir to the Vongola throne and ... fell in love for the first time.

* * *

**Present time:**

'So what is this message that you're supposed to deliver?'

Tsuna looked Gokudera in the eyes and a blush spread across his cute face.

'Well...he said...that now that you are also staying here, that I should remind you of _that day._ He told me to tell you, that you would know what he meant by that.'

Gokudera paled at hearing that. Oh yes, he remembers _exactly _what Reborn meant.

_That day _on which he received his fear of Bianchi's food. _The day _on which Reborn had punsihed him for hugging Tsuna in front of him. The day he had forced him to eat over a hundred of Binachi's aweful **muffins.**

But all that didn't matter to Gokudera. If he had Tsuna by his side, than he would even eat a thousand of Bianchi's awesul **muffins.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This gets boring, for you all know I'm not the owner of KHR XD

Hey guys! This chapter will get a little more into boyxboy action, so who doesn't like it, please skip these parts...~

Well...another of the guardians will be introduced, can you guess who?~

Alright, I don't want to keep you people any longer from reading the chapter, with these boring A/Ns, so please read! ;D

* * *

After delivering the 'message', he said goodbye to Yamamoto and Gokudera, who was crying at his departure.

Tsuna rounded a corner and another, totally absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't pay attention to where he was actually going.

The next time Tsuna looked up, he found himself in a dark corridor, with little light coming from a few candles on the wall. He started to shiver and fear slowly filled his little heart. Suddenly the fine hair on his arms stood up and he felt like he was being watched.

'H-hello? I-Is anyone there?'

The frightened child turned around, but there was no one there. Then he felt someone breathing on his neck.

'IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Tsuna closed his eyes and fell to his knees, with his hands covering his head as a form of protection.

Then he heard a low chuckle from behind him.

'What are you doing here, little rabbit? Did you get lost, fufufufu?'

Tsuna slowly opened one eye and looked at the stranger before him. The person was a boy around six-years-old. He had striking blue hair and two mismatched eyes. The right one was a deep blue color, the other one was an angry red. Tsuna felt himself captivated by the eyes and couldn't turn his head away.

'W-who a-are y-you?'

Tsuna stuttered, but slowly stood up, never breaking the eye-contact though.

'My name is Mukuro Rokudo. And who might you be, my little Rabbit?'

'I-I am T-Tsunayoshi!'

The boy named Mukuro came nearer with slow steps, until there was nearly no space left between the two boys. Their bodies were already touching. The blue-haired one leaned his face down towards Tsuna's. Their lips were only centimeters apart, just a little further and they would have touched. Tsuna's eyes widened at the close proximity.

'R-Rokudo-s-san.' he whispered.

Tsuna stood rooted to the spot, not daring to move another inch.

'Yes, little rabbit?'

Mukuro came closer and closer until his lips moved inch per inch towards Tsuna's own lips. Just before their lips would have touched..._**crash.**_

Mukuro banged into the wall to his left with enough force to break a huge hole into the stone wall.

Tsuna snapped out of his stupor and blinked heavily with his eyes.

_'Huh, w-what did just happen?''_

He looked towards the boy, that was now lying on the floor with blood flowing down from a small head-wound.

Everything came back to Tsuna and he blushed furiously.

'IIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH.'

Suddenly Tsuna found himself pressed into a strong chest. He couldn't look up at the person, but he instantly new, who he was. The familiar warmth, that scent, these strong arms...

'Reborn!'

Reborn pushed the boy a little from his body, so he could look at him. He placed a warm hand on Tsuna's cheek and stared deep into his eyes.

'Did he...touch you Tsuna?'

Tsuna shook his head no. Reborn sighed in relief and turned his focus on the other boy, who stumbled to his feet.

Mukuro looked up at the dangerous glare from the tall man and smirked at that.

'Fufufu, so you are Reborn, I assume? Well, too bad you didn't come a second later. It was getting _good.'_

At hearing that, Reborn snapped. He pulled the little lizard from his fedora, who instantly turned into the green gun and aimed it at Mukuro.

'N-No Reborn! Don't hurt him, please! He didn't do anything to me. Please d-don't kill him!'

Tsuna ran in front of Mukuro and spread his arms out. Mukuro was surprised by the little child's actions and felt a strange warmth spread throughout his body. This feeling was very unfamiliar to him, for he only received hate and rejection from everyone around him. But this tiny boy...he protected him with his life, although he had deceived him only moments before.

_'_Tsuna, go out of the way. I have to teach this _boy _a lesson.'

'N-NO!'

Reborn was taken aback by the relentlessness of the normally so shy and insecure child. But he didn't lower his gun. He was so furious about the blue-haired male's actions, that he needed to punish someone. Preferably _HIM._

A small smile graced Mukuros stoic face. Suddenly he hugged Tsuna from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around the other's slim waist. Tsuna stiffened at the unexpected closeness, but didn't move. His eyes widened and he looked at Reborn with his mouth wide open.

Mukuro placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder and blew in his ear. The smaller one blushed again an unhealthy shade of dark red, but still, he didn't utter a single word.

The sound of a trigger being pulled echoed in the dimly lit corridor.

'Thank you for protecting me, little rabbit. I hope I get to return the favor in the the name is _Mukoro, _just... for ...y_ou._ Fufufu...'. He said suggestively.

Mukuro placed a quick kiss to Tsuna's cheek and disappeared the next second into thin air. A bullet passed Tsuna's head only millimeters and would have hit Mukuro, if he hadn't disappeared.

'IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Tsuna cried again and cowered on the floor.

Reborn was fuming with anger,

'_This brat! How dare he kisses Tsuna IN FRONT OF MY EYES ! The next time I'll see him, he will be soooo dead!'_

Reborn stepped towards Tsuna and lifted him up. Tsuna snuggled in Reborns strong arms, seeking the warmth that Reborn's body emitted.

'Tsuna, I TOLD you not to talk or interact with strangers! For that, you will be severely punished.'

Tsuna whimpered, but nodded. He was just so happy to escape this dark and cold corridor and to have Reborn by his side,

On their way to Reborn's room, but now also Tsuna's room since they had first stayed in there together, Tsuna had fallen asleep in Reborn's comfortable hold.

After arriving, Reborn quickly changed Tsuna's clothes to loose-fitting night clothes and tucked him into bed, without waking the little toddler. Tsuna sighed in content and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Reborn sat beside the little boy and watched him sleep. Then he felt the urge to touch him, so he slowly took his hand and brushed some of Tsuna's soft hair from his forehead. Tsuna turned his head towards the stroking hand, feeling the gentle touch even in his sleep. Suddenly Tsuna grabbed Reborn's shirt in a death grip, not letting go. Reborn wanted to pry the little fingers off of him, but to no avail.

With a sigh, Reborn eased himself into the bed next to Tsuna. Instantly Tsuna's little body clung to Reborn, with his arms around the adults middle and his face pressed into his neck.

Reborn was immobile, but it didn't matter to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the toddler and put his head on top of the younger ones.

'_What are you doing to me Tsuna? You wake these strange emotions in me, that I can't afford to have. I have killed so many people, I have the blood of thousands on my hands. How can I even touch you, with these? I might taint your innocence and purity...but I know that you will have to grow strong in the future. I wish I could just let you be...that I could keep you from being involved in this whole mafia-mess...but this will be your destiny. Yet again, the mafia will destroy lives. I swear to who ever it might concern: I will keep you safe. I promised your mother in her last living second. I will be here for you. I will not betray you, nor will I let you fall...I will catch you, even when I fall myself.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you for all your kind words :) This chapter is more like a little fluff and stuff about Reborn and Tsuna xD Some bonding time ;D

I hope you like it, well go on and read ~~~3

* * *

The morning came and Reborn felt himself pulled out of his pleasant sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down, only to see, that he was the only one in his bed.

Reborn bolted upright in alarm and looked around frantically. Suddenly he heard a loud crash coming from what he assumed must be the kitchen. All tension left his body instantly for he knew who was the cause of the ruckus.

The handsome adult strolled towards the kitchen, dreading what he might come across. He slowly approached the kitchen and cautiously opened the door...just to have something sticky and wet land in his face.

After wiping his face with his hand, he stood there stock-still. The kitchen was hardly recognizable as the kitchen he had once bought. It was covered over and over in dough, flour and other substances he didn't really want to know about. All in all...the kitchen was a _mess!_

And in the middle of the kitchen, covered in all the sticky stuff, was the little heir to the Vongola throne, trying to save what little he could.

'**Tsunayoshi! What did you do?'**

Tsuna shrieked at hearing the angry voice of the older and ducked under a nearby chair. He looked up at Reborn with teary eyes and his bottom lip sticking out.

'I-I am sorry, Reborn! I-I wanted to surprise you a-and make you some yummy pancakes for breakfast. But then...I don't know! The mixer went all wild and then the flour bag fell to the floor and the-'

'Enough!', Reborn shook his head,'what am I going to do with you Tsuna?'

Tsuna felt so guilty for causing Reborn so much trouble. He had planned it all so well, but then everything went out of control.

Tsuna shuffled slowly over to Reborn and stood before him with his eyes locked on the floor.

'Gomene Reborn. I'll clean the kitchen myself. J-Just go do your business and when you come back I'll have the whole kitchen cleaned up...'

Tsuna turned around and started taking out some cleaning utensils. Reborn went over to help him, but little Tsuna declined his offer.

'No, I-I will do this myself!'

'Tsuna...I'm proud of you that you realized your own mistake, but it will take the whole day to clean up the kitchen. Let me help you, it will go faster, if we do it together.'

But Tsuna vehemently shook his head.

'No, no it was Tsuna's fault. It's alright.'

Reborn tried a few more times to get Tsuna to let him help, but the little toddler was just too stubborn. In the end, Reborn gave up and left the room to work on some papers.

* * *

Reborn really couldn't concentrate on his work, for he was way to worried for his little charge. It had been four hours already and he could still hear Tsuna cleaning.

'_He must be tired...maybe I was too strict with him. I mean, he IS just a mere four years old child. And he DID want to surprise me with making breakfast. Man...now I am the one at fault, huh?'_

Reborn made his way to the kitchen and peered inside. He saw Tsuna wiping at one really persistent spot on the floor. He himself was still covered in dough and flour, but the kitchen was nearly clean. It actually started to sparkle.

Reborn stood there in awe and felt pride swell up in his chest. His little charge was really something when determined enough.

'You did really good, Tsuna. I'm proud of you.'

Tsuna was startled by the sudden appearance of the adult.

'IIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHh! R-Reborn!'

Reborn ruffled Tsuna's caramel locks in an affectionate way and chuckled at the antics of the little tiny child.

'Alright Tsuna, you're nearly done. What do you say about taking a bath, while I fix us something to eat?'

Tsuna nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen. At the doorway he turned back to Reborn.

'Umm...Reborn?'

'Yes?'

'C-Can we ...umm...have...pancakes?'

Reborn refrained from laughing out loud and changed to a quiet chuckle.

'Sure! They will be ready when you get out of your bath.'

With that Tsuna smiled once again his beautiful smile. Reborn could have sworn he saw flowers appear behind the child and blinked again. But Tsuna had already left, so Reborn started on the pancakes.

* * *

Tsuna went into the bath, got rid of his clothes and filled the tube with the wonderful warm water.

After the tube was filled, he eased himself in the water and closed his eyes in comfort.

'Aaahhh...that feels so nice.'

* * *

The time flew by and Reborn found himself sitting at the kitchen table. The pancakes were already done and the table was set...but Tsuna still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

Reborn frowned and decided to check up on him.

He knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He knocked again.

'Tsuna? Are you alright in there?'

Still no answer. Reborn was really worried by now.

'Tsuna. I will break this door. If you hear me, step back.'

With that Reborn crashed his foot against the door, which broke down instantly. He rushed inside only to see a fast asleep Tsuna lying with his head on the edge of the tube. Reborn sweat-dropped at the sight. He went over to Tsuna and shook him lightly. Tsuna opened his eyes and rubbed them in a cute way.

'Rewon? W-What awe you dowing here?'

'You fell asleep while bathing, Tsuna. You know that that is really dangerous. You could have drowned!'

Tsuna yawned and looked tiredly at Reborn.

'I'm sowwy Rebown.'

Tsuna was still not really awake, so Reborn helped him out of the tube and toweled him dry. Then he clothed him in comfortable clothes and let the wasted water flow down the drain.

Reborn picked Tsuna up, who snuggled into his embrace and put his head on the older's shoulder.

They entered the kitchen and Reborn placed Tsuna on one chair, while he sat opposite form him.

'Eat up, Tsuna.'

The delicious smell of the pancakes woke Tsuna fully up and he immediately started to dig in. He poured a large amount of syrup over his pancakes, until the sticky stuff flowed over the plate and onto the table. But Tsuna didn't mind and started to gulp down the delicious food. While eating he made a mess out of himself again. His entire face was covered in syrup and pieces of pancakes. Reborn, could only watch him. He found the little child just so cute, even while making a mess of himself while eating. Others might have found it disgusting, but for Reborn, he was just so adorable. Reborn sighed at the small child. He started to eat himself and savored the sweet flavor of the food. After he was done eating, he went over to Tsuna and held his chin firmly in one hand. He neared Tsuna's face his own and licked some of the syrup off of Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blushed furiously.

'W-what are you doing, Reborn?'

'Cleaning!'

Reborn smirked and continued to lick the sticky stuff off of Tsuna's face.

When Tsuna was 'clean' enough, Reborn licked his lips and smirked at the cute blush that Tsuna sported. Reborn washed the dishes and went over to Tsuna.

He sat down and patted his lap as a sign for Tsuna to come over and sit in his lap. Tsuna complied and seated himself in Reborn's lap.

'Tsuna, I'm sorry for being so strict with you, but you need to learn your place and rules to follow. You will soon face hard times, and I can't always be there for you and help you out. But still...you know you can always come to me, I'm on your side, remember that.'

Tsuna was awed by Reborn's words, for the man normally didn't like to show any emotions at all...Tsuna felt really happy by Reborn's words and wrapped his little arms around Reborn's neck.

'Thank you Reborn. I love you so much.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, do u really believe I did?0.o

Alright guys, this chapter is finally progressing with the story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked to write it.

Really now, I just don't know what to write in these A/Ns, cause I don't want to tell you what will happen in this chapter. That would be boring! Well maybe, someday I will think about something better to write in my A/Ns, so for now, please go on and read ;D

* * *

It has been a week since the meeting. Reborn had discussed all about the Arcobanelo project with the confidants and was now prepared for the upcoming final step, where all of the members would play their respective role.

He sighed in exhaustion. He had stayed up all night to finish the arrangements for tomorrow. But he still couldn't go to the well needed sleep, not yet anyways, because he had to do one last thing, before he could rest his mind in a hopefully peaceful sleep.

He went into Tsuna's room and saw him sleeping with a serene expression on his little face. He was breathing evenly, in and out, and his caramel colored hair fell into his eyes.

Reborn brushed those few strands carefully away. He really didn't want to wake Tsuna from his sleep, but he didn't have another choice.

'Tsuna, wake up, Tsuna.'

Reborn shook Tsuna's shoulder gently, but the little toddler didn't budge. Reborn frowned and shook his shoulder with more vigor.

'Tsuna, wake up already!'

Finally the little child mumbled some incoherent words and slowly opened his warm, brown eyes.

'R-Rebown? Why awe you waking me?'

Reborn chuckled at Tsuna's antics. Every time he woke up from sleep he would slip back into baby talk. But that only added to his charm.

'Tsuna. I have to tell you something.'

Tsuna was instantly alerted. His natural intuition was telling him, that the things Reborn was going to tell him about, will be more than unpleasant.

Reborn sat down on the edge of the bed and turned serious eyes at Tsuna.

'I have to go on a...trip...tomorrow. I don't know when I will be back, but I want you to stay here and take care of yourself. Nono will be here and he will keep his eyes on you for me. But Tsuna, by all means, DON'T follow me, alright? Promise me Tsuna, and please don't do anything reckless while I'm away. Promise me Tsuna.'

'B-but Reborn! Where are you going? Take me with you, I promise to be good and not get in your way!'

'No! I will go alone, and you WILL stay here. That's an order!'

'B-Bu-'

'No buts! Promise me, you will stay here!'

Tsuna stuck his bottom lip out and turned his watery puppy dog eyes on Reborn.

'_Nooooo...don't look Reborn, you know you will give in,when you look into these beautiful pair of innocent eyes.'_

Reborn kept his eyes locked on the sheets.

'Tsuna, Quit that, it won't work on me anymore. This is important Tsuna. Please, promise me? For me?'

Tears streamed down Tsuna's cheeks and he whimpered.

'A-alright Reborn. I promise you to be c-careful and take care of m-myself.'

Reborn smiled and ruffles Tsuna's hair. He felt sorry for the little tyke, but he didn't have another choice in the matter. Heck, he didn't even know if he will ever come back from that little 'trip'.

Suddenly Reborn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's eyes went wide in disbelieve for that was the first time Reborn had ever shown this kind of affection towards him.

'R-Reborn?'

Reborn pulled Tsuna tightly to his chest and embraced the little child with all his mind.

'I'm sorry Tsuna', he whispered in his ear,'I will do my best to come back fast, alright?Don't worry about anything, you're still my charge and I will come back as soon as I can. Sleep now Tsuna, I'll be gone in the morning, so I had to say goodbye now. Rest well, we will see each other soon. And remember your promise: You will stay here and be careful.'

With that Reborn quickly let go of Tsuna and rushed out the door, closing it behind himself. Tsuna was quickly surrounded by the darkness of the room. He laid down on his bed, but sleep was the thing, that he wouldn't get anymore of in this night. In his little head the wheels started to turn...

* * *

The next morning around 5 am, Reborn was already seated in the backseat of his sleek black sedan.

He had a strange feeling, that he just couldn't place his finger on since the car had driven off. But eventually he choose to ignore it.

'_I hope everything will turn out right with this annoying Arcobanelo curse. We discussed this over and over, so it should be fine. I wonder, what Tsuna is doing right know...wait, why am I thinking about him again! He is just a four years old child, he shouldn't have this much effect on me...but still...I cannot deny these feelings. He has become a very precious being to me. I wonder if it was the right thing to do, to leave him all alone. Sure Nono is with him, but the little tyke is just too smart for his own good. I already miss him...'

* * *

_

After a three hour drive, Reborn arrived at the meeting place. he got out of the car and was greeted by a desert- like landscape. Occasionally little green bushes or plants were growing, but otherwise the area was dry and bare.

Reborn went over to a big tent that stood in the middle of a small hill, looking totally out of place. As he went into the tent, five people greeted him. In return he nodded to each of them.

'Fon, Lal Mirch, Verde, Skull, Colonello. Nice to see you again. I assume you are all prepared for what is coming.'

They all nodded. Skull stepped forward.

'Wait! Viper hasn't arrived yet.'

Reborn shook his head and hit him over the head.

'Come on out, Viper. All people except Skull here now that you are already here.'

'Hehehe, You detected me, not bad.'

A cloud of mist appeared and as it was dissolving, Viper stepped out of the fog.

'Alright, now that we are all present, let's get this whole ordeal over with.'

As they were all walking outside, Fon whispered to Colonello.

'I bet he is so grumpy, because he misses little Tsuna-chan.'

Colonello and Fon giggled together but were quickly silenced by a murderous glare coming from Reborn.

* * *

Soon the group of seven stood around a huge, black and ancient looking box. Verde stepped forward and opened the box and gave way to the content of the box so all could see what laid inside.

The box held seven pacifiers each in a different color of the rainbow.

'So, after we received our pacifiers, we will combine them and create 'them'. Once we begin there is no turning back or stopping. So I ask one last time: Are you all sure about this?'

Reborn looked at each and everyone separately for a few seconds, and received a nod from all of them in return.

'All right. Let's begin!'

They all closed their eyes simultaneously and spoke an old ritual in a foreign language. A blinding light appeared, surrounding the seven.

'_I command thee before us, to deem us worthy of the holy power, that will grant us the strength to create a new era. I will be deemed worthy of this might. I will be deemed worthy as the guardian and keeper. I shall give my life to you, I shall surrender my soul and body to your will. Now open up the golden portal and fill our beings with the light of this curse. We accept the contract and sign in our blood.'_

They each slashed their palms and let a few droplets of blood drip on one of the pacifiers. They started to glow bright in their own color and were slowly floating in the air, before the choosen ones, to receive the pacifier.

Reborn opened his eyes, like the other six, and raised his hand to grab the yellow pacifier. At the contact with his fingers, the pacifier felt warm to the touch. Reborn closed his fingers around the yellow object and felt a strange impulse race through his whole being. But it didn't hurt, on the contrary, it felt shooting and calm.

A-alright! Let's c-combine them now!'

Reborn shouted with a loud and booming voice. He felt his strength being taken from his body, so he knew they had to hurry up.

All seven stepped towards the middle with outstretched hands, which each held a different pacifier.

'_Just a few more inches and they will touch and this whole ordeal will hopefully be over.'_

Right in the moment, when the pacifiers came in contact with another, Reborn saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes, that headed in their direction at an unbelievable fast pace.

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded them, filled them, made them dissolve in it.

The last thing Reborn saw before darkness took over his mind, was brown, untamed hair...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I'd own KHR *sigh*

Ok, so this is chapter 11! I nearly cried at writing it, man it's so sad...but oh, well, read it for yourself! I'm so happy that I managed to write so much! 11 chapters! I will do my best to write fast and (of course) good, so my faithful readers won't be disappointed. I still don't know what to write in these A/Ns, so please continue on with the story xD

* * *

Reborn felt like he was floating in light. He felt so free and comfortable, like he was wrapped in a loving embrace. He knew that this wasn't real, but he didn't want to wake up. He could stay here for the rest of his life, for all eternity, there was nothing, that made him go on living anyway.

His whole life had been determined from the very beginning. He was alone, no parents, no nothing. It had been that way since he could remember.

The first memory he could think of, had been of the day, that he was walking aimlessly in the streets of Italy. He knew that he had felt cold, and that it was a stormy autumn night. Suddenly he found himself staring at the face of an old man, that picked him up and took him in.

This man had taught him all he knew. Whether it was combat or using a gun. But he never became a father for Reborn, for the man didn't held love in his heart. He trained him constantly...until the day, that the old man died. Reborn was by then a known hitman and eventually came to know the 9th Vongola boss. Nono was impressed by the young Reborn and decided to train Reborn even further and in the end asked him to be a trustworthy part of his family. Soon they started to form a bond that will stay and even grow until the present time. Through this friendship and his extraordinary skills, Reborn had earned trust and fame in the world of mafia, but still...he was always a loner. He had killed so many, had done the unthinkable and disgraceful things, that kept others away from him. Because of never experiencing love, he felt so lost in the world, but no one ever approached him, may it be because of fear or they were envious of him. So he wondered why he should wake up now, where he is so comfortable and at ease? Where he feels the love, he had never had received in his life? No, here is where he wanted to stay. No one would be waiting for him, even if he opened his eyes...

Suddenly the image of soft caramel colored hair and round cheeks appeared in his mind. When he looked closer, he saw the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. And a smile, that made him smile at just seeing it.

Yes...there _was _someone waiting for him. There was someone that needed him. That he had promised to protect and care for. Tsuna was still there. He could remember all the days that they had spend together. Those 4 years had been the happiest years he had ever had! No one had needed him, but Tsuna, Tsuna was there. Little, innocent Tsuna. The Tsuna that needed him...he had to go back now...he needed him...

* * *

Reborn slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he felt had been a huge headache, like someone was using a hammer to drill it in his skull. Reborn growned and tried to sit up. After 4 tries he finally managed to force his leaden body to sit upright. His eyes instantly fell on the group of six that knelt together in a circle, not too far from him. Reborn noticed the others as his companions, Colonello, Lal, Fon, Skull, Verde and Viper. Suddenly Reborn became aware of his surroundings and happenings. He frantically looked on his chest, where he saw the yellow pacifier, that now hung snuggly around his neck. Then came the memories. Reborn immediately forced himself into a standing position and limped towards the small circle of six. He had trouble to move, but his worry and fear made him go on, forgetting the pain.

'W-what i-is go-ing o-on?' Reborn wheezed out.

The other six just became aware of the trembling man before them and averted their gaze.

'What is going on!' Reborn yelled.

Colonello stood up, giving way to the middle of the circle. Reborn stepped forward and at seeing what laid there he instantly stiffened.

There, laid a Tsuna, pale, so so pale, not moving, with closed eyes.

Reborn let himself fall next to the child and took him in his arms. He held him tightly in his embrace, stroking his soft hair over and over again.

'Tsuna! Please, open your eyes! What did you do, Tsuna! I told you to stay at home! Please, dear god, please, open your eyes, Tsuna. I-I need you!'

Reborn felt Tsuna's pulse, but he didn't feel anything, His chest was not moving.

'No, no , no that can't be happening...Tsuna, you just have to open your eyes! Come on!'

Reborn was shaking Tsuna's little body harshly, sobs whacked his own body.

The six people had tears in their eyes, Skull was even downright sobbing, although he hadn't known Tsuna that well. All of them felt sad and heart broken at the scene, that was displayed before them.

Colonello placed a comforting hand on Reborn's shoulder.

'Reborn...he, Tsu-chan is...he is...Tsu-chan is...'

Colonello couldn't finish the sentence, as tears ran down his face.

'NO! You are WRONG! He can't be! Tsuna will wake up any moment now. And then he will laugh and smile again, like he always does! He will trip over another rock and fall on his face and he will ..he...will...'

Reborn felt something wet on his cheeks He placed a hand on his cheeks and finally noticed that he actually _cried. _Reborn was stunned. He had not known that he was able to cry, for he had never shed a single tear in his entire life!

Reborn embraced the immobile body tighter to his chest and sobbed endlessly.

'Tsuna, please, you can't do this to us, to me. We all need you, you are our little sunshine, you bring us so much happiness in our dull lives. You make us believe in this world, that we have a reason to fight for a world, that you can live in. Please Tsuna, what are we going to do without you? Tsuna, I will do anything, to make you open your eyes. I will give up anything! Please, oh _please!_ I will do anything. Open your eyes Tsuna, I need you so much, little sunshine, I need you so much.'

The others were so deeply moved, that they pleaded along with Reborn's cries.

'Please, dear god, rescue this child, make him live! We need him, please, we will do anything!'

Suddenly the pacifiers around their necks started to glow in their own color. A ray from each of the pacifiers was emitted from them and landed on Tsuna's little body, that was still held within Reborn's arms.

Tsuna's body was slowly floating into the air, just below their heads and started to glow in all the colors of the rainbow,

The others were stunned and looked at the wondrous happening with their mouths wide open.

And then, the light became brighter and brighter until it exploded into a blinding white light. All seven closed their eyes, because of the brightness.

After the light subsided they slowly opened their eyes only to see Tsuna lying on the ground again, with a multi-coloured pacifier around his neck. The seven stood there totally confused. The boy that laid there was certainly Tsuna, only that he was taller and looked around 15 years old. But the most shocking thing was that this boy, Tsuna,...had cat ears?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: They actually own me, not the other way around!0.0

Alright. I can't believe that I have 100 reviews! I never would have thought, that you all like this story so much, I'm so happy, I feel like doing a somersault xD Ok, so in this chapter I did a little story telling time. So please enjoy:)

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself lying in a meadow. The sun was shining brightly and all around him little birds were singing their songs. The grass felt soft to his touch and the colors seemed brighter than ever.

'Little Vongola decimo, we finally meet, even though it's been far too soon.'

Tsuna instantly sat up at hearing the alluring voice. His eyes locked upon a tall man with striking blond hair. He had a lean figure and was very muscular, but without appearing too muscled. But what kept his eyes locked on the man where his beautiful deep blue eyes. They were the most beautiful thing, he had ever seen. It reminded him of something. Yes, They looked like eyes from another world. Tsuna felt himself being drawn to the man. His body moved on his own and suddenly he found himself standing in front of the handsome man. He never broke the eye-contact though.

'W-Who are you?'

'I'm Giotto, the Vongola primo and you little Tsunayoshi Sawada are my descendant who will soon inherit the title of the tenth Vongola boss. But that is not important at the moment. Come, we have to discuss a lot, before you can go back.'

The Vongola primo and Tsuna walked side by side along a river that flowed nearby. Tsuna didn't really pay attention to his surroundings, because his thoughts all circled around this handsome man, that claimed to be the Vongola primo. But Tsuna knew, that Giotto was long dead. So how was that possible and where was he?

After walking a little while, Giotto sat down on rock on the edge of the river. Tsuna followed. The blond pulled off his socks, rolled up his pants and then dived his naked feet into the water. Tsuna only started at the relaxed face of the other.

'S-So? Where are we here?'

Giotto looked down on Tsuna and smiled.

'This is a world I created. As you probably already know, I died a long time ago, but my soul didn't vanish after my death. I was captured in the Sky ring of the Vongola family. I live through it, because I still have a few duties I have to fulfill before I finally return. Do you know what that is, that you have around your neck?'

Tsuna practically hung on the others lips and snapped out of his trance at hearing the question. Tsuna slowly looked down on himself and noticed a multi-colored pacifier for the first time. He carefully touched it and it soon started to glow in a warm white light. Tsuna didn't know where it came from or what it meant, but he remembered to have seen the others having a pacifier each in different colors.

'N-No. I don't know? What are these things? The others had one too, but in a different color.'

'Yes. Let me tell you the story behind the Arcabonelo curse. Then you will understand.'

Giotto looked up at the sky and his eyes became distant. He seemed to be lost in his own little world inside his mind. For a few minutes silence laid between them. Tsuna wanted to finally say something, but then the Vongola primo raised his voice. It sounded so far away and suddenly it didn't held the warm tone, but it was emotionless and empty.

'A long time ago a man named Tetsuya came upon an old writing, that held the promise of becoming invincible and the strongest man alive. He was greedy for power, so he actually proceeded with the horrible procedure that the writing was telling about. He didn't care what he had to sacrifice to get this power. He became possessed by the idea, he became a monster. He killed so many, without mercy, without guilt. No one was able to escape him, for with each killing he grew stronger and stronger. After only a short time, he was now the ruler of the world. All the others wee forced into submission or they had to face an instant death. His gruesome regency lasted for half a century. He didn't die, he stayed young, for the secret power had granted him eternal life. The people couldn't hide, they couldn't escape. Of course, some people gathered and tried to fight Tatsuya, but they all died. No one was able to stop him. And so the regency lasted and lasted.

But then suddenly a little child was born that was different from other people. The little boy grew up in a small city with his mother. The child was special, for it had the kindest heart of all. He never had an ill intention, always putting others first and being so very attentive to others. He was loved by everyone, the same way he loved all the others. Then his mother died protecting him from an attack of Tetsuya's underlings. That was the day that he decided to fight Tetsuya and free all his beloved people. He didn't do it for revenge, but to prevent unnecessary deaths. The boy traveled for a long time to get to the castle of Tetsuya, and on his journey he met six people who wanted to go along with him and help him. They were all different people, with different believes and different lives. But when they met him, they were all captivated by his charms and his kindness that they decided to support the little one, that had the will to fight an invincible monster, although they all knew, that the attempt was futile. But they didn't want their friend to die, that such a wonderful soul would cease to exist while fighting for their sakes.

The fight that took place was the worst battle ever. Endless blood was shed, tears fell ... and bodies fell. The boy and his friends were barely alive, but then he stepped forward with a raised sword with the last of his remaining strength. He pierced Tetsuya's body at the same time as Tetsuya's sword went right through him. They fell to the ground in a mingled heap. His friends limped over to his fallen body and cried for the loss of their friend. But then Tetsuya's body slowly rose from the ground. The friends saw this and each pierced him with their own swords. Tears fell from their eyes and landed on the boy's face. Suddenly the boy's hand slowly moved and wrapped itself around Tetsuy'a heart that was visible, because of the huge tears that the swords had torn into his body. The boy squeezed and tightened his hold. But then a blackness creeped down his arms and slowly started to overtake his body. The others wanted to help their friend, so they all grasped the blackened hand and held it tight. The blackness spread over to their bodies but they didn't let the hand go. And then, the boy managed to pull out Tetsuya's heart and crushed it in his fist.

Suddenly a blinding white light was emitted that devoured everything around them. That light formed into six pacifiers and where placed around their necks. As the light subsided the six friends looked happy to be alive and to see that the blackness had vanished. They all turned to the boy to embrace him as well, but they still saw him lying on the floor. The boy had died. He had died for them. Tetsuya had died, the gruesome and cruel regency had ended, but at a very high price. A loved one, full of innocence and purity had died while trying to save them.

In their grief they put the pacifiers in a box and the evil writing in another box and sealed them. It should be hidden from anyone for all eternity, as to that it would never happen again. They hid them separately, far away, where no one would ever find them.'

Tsuna stayed silent during the story and felt a tear run down his cheek. He felt so sorry and sad at hearing the gruesome fate of the hero, that had died to protect his beloved ones.

'S-So if those pacifiers had been sealed, why did Reborn and the others have them?'

'The Vongola 9th got some information on the location of the pacifiers and so he feared that the writing could also be found. So he ordered Reborn to get hold of them and keep them safe as their guardians, for all of the seven had been especially chosen.'

'But why do I have one too?'

Giotto hesitated for a moment.

'Well, your case is a little special and because it never happened before, I can only assume. Your pacifier symbolizes the unity of all the Arcobanelos, pretty much the same as the sky element symbolizes the sky that unites all. I don't know yet, what kind of power your pacifier has, but it will all be revealed in due time. But the reason I appeared before you is this: Because of this incident, your body has aged and therefore you will be forced to become the Vongola decimo much too soon. You will have to be careful and fight many battles to make yourself worthy of the title, But the most urgent thing, is the gathering of your guardians.'

'My g-guardians?'

'Yes. There will be six in total. They will appear before you and have a conection to you. You don't have to search for them. It's all predestined to happen. So rest assured. But you will have to face many trials in the near future, be prepared little Vongola decimo.'

'-una! Tsu-...'

Suddenly Tsuna heard his name being called. At first it sounded very far away and quiet, but it soon grew louder and louder. Tsuna looked at Giotto and opened his mouth to ask all the questions that still lingered in his mind. But when he looked up at the other, he saw Giotto's face slowly dissolve into air. The light of the beautiful meadow darkened, the sky was turning a dark shade of gray.

Tsuna looked around frightened and panicked.

'G-Giotto! W-What's happening?'

Giotto smiled at Tsuna and winked at him. He leaned forward until his mouth was next to Tsuna's ear and their cheeks brushed. Giotto lightly blew into his ear and whispered.

'Do not worry little Tsunayoshi, we will meet again. You have to go know, but be careful. Out there are many people who want to kill you and your family. Protect them Tsuna. Find the thing, that is most important to you and protect it with all you've got. Even if it'll cost your life. Remember that.'

Giotto kissed Tsuna's cheek and sat up. Tsuna could only stare at Giotto. And then everything around him turned black, until he himself felt devoured by the darkness.

* * *

'-una! Ts-yo-shi! Tsu-chan! Wake up, Tsuna!'

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, only to find seven pairs of eyes on him. He looked around himself and noticed, that he was lying in Reborn's arms, with his head resting on the taller man's shoulder.

'Reborn...what happened?'

Reborn and all the others could only smile at seeing Tsuna finally awake. Tears were rolling down their cheeks and Colonello and Skull very shaking in silent joy.

Reborn couldn't take it anymore and embraced Tsuna in a tight hug.

'Tsuna. Why did you do such an irresponsible thing? You promised to stay at home! Oh, Tsuna, I thought we had lost you.'

Tsuna looked away feeling guilty.

'I'm sorry Reborn. But, you know, I didn't exactly lie! I only promised to be careful, not that I wouldn't follow you. I saw all that light and I thought you would die! I-I had to do something to protect my most important person.'

Tsuna cried and hugged Reborn back.

Reborn was totally stunned by the little, or not so little boy anymore, in his arms.

'_Tsuna wanted to save me, even at the cost of his own life. I'm sorry I failed you, Tsuna.'_

Suddenly Colonello stepped forward and touched something on top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna liked the strange feeling and then a deep rumble could be heard from his throat, which turned into something that sounded almost like a _purr. _

Lal Mirch and Fon giggled and also stepped forward and started to pet the cute boy.

'H-Hey*purr* what are you doing*purr*?'

Verde appeared in his field of vision and adjusted his glasses.

'Well, Tsunayoshi-kun...it seems like you have gained some new...attachments to your body.'

Tsuna's yes grew wide.

'!'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I Do Not O-W-N! :)

I'm so happy, I think I'll cry now! So many of you have reviewed this story and you seem to really like it! This is still my first one and then you are all so nice and give me all your lovely comments :) I'm so delighted. Thank you all, my dear readers!

Now enough of this stupid A/N.

E-N-J-O-Y!

* * *

Where we left off before:

_'!' _(It was actually a HIII in the last chapter, but it didn't work somehow xD)

* * *

_  
_

Tsuna slowly lifted his hand and put it on top of his head, only to come in contact with a fluffy and _twitching _thing! Totally shocked, Tsuna withdrew his hand and looked at Reborn.

'W-What happened to me?'

His eyes filled with moisture and little hick-ups escaped his throat. Reborn felt his heart break at the scene and decided to do something about it.

Wham!

'OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Reborn, what was that for?'

Tsuna rubbed the little bump on his head and glared angrily at the taller man before him. The other six only sweat-dropped.

'_As expected of Reborn...hehe'_ they thought simultaneously.

And then Fon stepped forward, drawing the attention of everyone to him.

'Well...why don't we drive back to the Vongola headquarters and get a good night's sleep? We can discuss this matter tomorrow. I bet we are all pretty tired.'

They all nodded in agreement and turned in the direction of their cars. As Tsuna tried to stand up, though, he wobbled and fell back on his bum.

_'EHHH...what's wrong with my legs? Why can't I hold my balance?'_

Reborn saw Tsuna's predicament and went over to him to help him stand up again. Tsuna grabbed Reborn's offered hand and let himself be pulled upright into a standing position. He would have fallen back to the ground, if Reborn hadn't held a firm grip on his slim waist.

Reborn looked Tsuna over to find the cause of his problem, only to come to a rather amusing conclusion. He chuckled and tried hard to stifle his oncoming outburst of laughter.

'Tsuna. for one you have to grow accustomed to your new hight and *cough* I think you have to find your balance with your new.*cough*...attachment.'

Tsuna's mouth fell open and he had a look on his face like someone had died. Tsuna slowly turned his head to the side, only to find something orange swishing behind him. He took his long and fluffy tail into his hand and shook his head in disbelieve.

'WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?'

Reborn couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, for the boy's expression was just too amusing. The others who had stopped to look at the scene unfolding before them also burst out in laughter. Skull and Colonello were even rolling on the floor and holding their stomaches.

Tsuna felt so small and embarrassed, that angry tears rolled down his cheeks and his ears laid flat on his head. He stomped his foot on the ground and shouted.

'I HATE YOU ALL!'

With that Tsuna ran or more like stumbled towards the black sedan that was surely Reborn's and closed the door behind him with a loud crash.

Colonello was still laughing, but stopped immediately when he saw Reborn glaring at him. Reborn cleared his throat and walked over to his car, the others were following and went into their own cars.

When Reborn took his seat behind the steering-wheel, he saw Tsuna looking out of the window with his ears tuned down. A sudden stab of guilt pierced his heart. He started the car and drove off towards their home.

* * *

During the ride no one had spoken a word. Sometime after an hour or so, Tsuna had fallen asleep and sighed cutely in his dream.

After a long ride they had finally arrived and Reborn carefully lifted Tsuna out of his seat. He carried him bridal-style into the Vongola's headquarters, while Tsuna still slept comfortably in Reborn's arms. The boy in Rebron's embrace was still very light, but he also had to get used to the new size of the smaller one.

After they got to their room, Reborn placed Tsuna on their bed and tucked him in. He sat down on the edge and looked down at the other. He brushed some stray strands out of his face like he had done so many times before. Reborn still felt guilty for having upset the boy but his pride was too big to apologize to had already changed too much since Tsuna had come into his life. He felt so many new emotions and he was becoming much too soft. Never before would he have laughed in front of other people and he had cried!

'_What are you doing to me little Tsuna? I'm changing because of you, and I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. I even failed you and your mother, when you got hurt because you wanted to protect us. How could I let that happen? I have to become my old, my impassive and cold self again to really be able to protect you, but honestly...I don't know if I can anymore.'_

While Reborn had stroked Tsuna's soft hair absentmindedly, he hadn't noticed Tsuna slowly opening his eyes and looking at him.

Tsuna's eyes widened at looking into Reborn's eyes that suddenly held so many emotions in them. The normally unmoving and cold front, that was always guarded by Reborn to not leak any emotions, was now filled with so many feelings, that they made him feel like looking into his very soul instead of his eyes.

'R-Reborn?'

Reborn stiffened and his head quickly turned towards the voice. He withdrew his hand immediately, but Tsuna's own hand shot out from somewhere under the blanket and held his hand in place.

Reborn didn't know what to do, but after looking into Tsuna's warm brown eyes he started to slowly pet his head again. Tsuna closed his eyes in content for a moment and he started to purr.

The corner of Reborn's mouth lifted up a little bit with a hint of a smile.

And then Reborn yawned and rubbed his right eye.

Tsuna chuckled and pulled Reborn next to him by his hand. Reborn landed with an _oooff _on the bed and looked right into Tsuna's eyes that were only inches away from his own.

'Let's go to sleep now Reborn. You seem pretty tired.'

With that Tsuna placed the blanket over the both of them and snuggled into Reborn's chest, while still purring.

Reborn was stunned for a moment by the straight-forwardness of the smaller boy but soon felt very comfortable with the warm body next to him. He slowly encircled Tsuna within his arms and put his head on top of Tsuna's. The others soft hair and fluffy ears were tickling him, but he didn't mind it that much. He felt himself being lulled into a peaceful sleep by the soft purring. Before he was taken over by the calming darkness, he placed a quick kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

And then both of them sighed in content.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own~

Hey, a new character (that you all know of course) will appear! I wonder if you can guess? XD

* * *

Tsuna was running around in the forest in which the Vongola headquarters was hidden. He was currently chasing a blue butterfly while giggling in delight. He had grown into a 15 years-old boy only yesterday and had matured into one too, but he was still acting so childish from time to time, that others couldn't help but be drawn in by his cuteness.

It was midday,around one o'clock and the sun was shining down on the earth with all it's warmth.

Soon Tsuna got to a little lake and the butterfly escaped over the water, where Tsuna couldn't follow, because he couldn't swim. He sat down with a sullen pout and sighed. Tsuna soon got bored and decided to take a nap on the grass and enjoy the beautiful weather. He laid back down on the green grass and closed his eyes.

Tsuna felt the soft grass under his fingers, he felt the sun's rays shining down on him, he felt the wind gently blowing across the water's surface, making it ripple.

He heard the rustling of the trees, he heard the little frogs and fish touching the surface, he heard the little feet of the ants, walking nearby. He felt himself being pulled into a deep slumber, by all the sounds and feelings that coursed through his body. He had never felt so much in his short life, but this, these impressions very so overwhelming. And then Tsuna submitted to the calling sleep.

* * *

A figure was watching the little boy intently from a high branch. He had taken a nap there, but was woken up by the appearance of the other. He saw the boy close his eyes and fall asleep, He waited a moment to make sure, that he was really in a deep sleep. Minutes passed until he dared to leave his spot and approach the other. He bend over the brown-haired boy and took a closer look at him. He was immediately captivated by the beautiful boy, with his smooth skin and those wild brown locks, that were partly covered by a red cap. His eyes were gently closed. Without intending so, he neared his face that of the other,until their noses brushed...

* * *

Tsuna felt the presence of another person nearby in his sleep and was slightly woken up, from his little slumber. Then he felt warmth nearing his face, getting closer and closer until he felt the gentle blows of someone's breath hitting his face.

Suddenly something touched his nose, so Tsuna instantly snapped his eyes open, because he was now certain, that he hadn't imagined the warmth.

When he opened his eyes, he looked into the closed eyes of a black-haired boy, with spiky, deep black hair.

'HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna was so startled to see some unknown person so close to him, and that so suddenly, that he shoved the taller one away from him and robbed backwards with wide, frightened eyes.

'W-W-Who a-are y-y-you?'

The other boy fell on his behind and growled dangerously at the one who had pushed him all of a sudden.

He rubbed his head and glared.

Now that they weren't so close to each other, Tsuna could take a closer look at the other. The black-haired boy looked to be around 17 years old and had dark eyes. He was already really tall for a 17 years old and had a muscular as well as tanned body. His clothes consisted of a white shirt with a black jacket and pants.

'I am the almighty Xanxus, trash!'

'Xanxus? As in Noni's adopted son?'

Xanxus was taken aback. He hesitated a moment, before he was able to speak again and focused his narrowed eyes on Tsuna.

'How do you know that?'

Tsuna felt very uncomfortable under this evil glare and he started to sweat out of nervousness.

'W-Well...I have heard a lot about you from Noni himself...hehe...'

Xanxus' blood boiled hotly in his veins, making him angrier by the minute.

He had found out about him being adopted some years prior and he still couldn't forgive the old man for lying to him all those years. It's not like he actually hated him, but he had felt and still feels so out of place in the Vongola family. He had always thought that he was a part of this familia, but then he had found out, that his life up to that moment had been a lie. The hurt and the betrayal of his once loved family still throbbed painfully in his chest, but he could never admit it to anyone. That, he had sworn to himself.

A gentle breeze blew across the grass, rippling the water's surface.

Tsuna didn't know what to make out of the older boy in front of him and was surprised at the rude attitude for Noni had only talked about this Xanxus in a loving and caring way. Tsuna was now a little curious to finally meet Xanxus in person.

With an outstretched hand and a bright smile, Tsuna stepped in front of the older.

'Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna! Do you want to sit with me by the lake and talk?'

Xanxus looked at the offered hand first, then his eyes traveled from his hand, up his arm over his shoulder and finally looked at the brown-haired boy's face. He saw the genuine smile and the curious eyes, that showed so many emotions, but none of them held any bad intentions. Still Xanxus hesitated a moment, his own eyes evaluating the others, but then, he took the offered hand. Tsuna's fingers closed gently, but firm around the others and pulled him into a standing position.

They sat down next to each other at the edge of the little lake. Tsuna looked up into the sky with closed eyes, enjoying the nice weather and Xanxus couldn't take his eyes of Tsuna, being captivated by the purity this boy emitted. He wasn't able to keep his cold front up in the presence of the other, for this boy made him feel, like he was being accepted, that he could be himself around this one boy.

'So, Xanxus-sa-'

Suddenly a loud growl was heard nearby, followed by the quiet cry of another.

Tsuna froze on the spot, his eyes widening. He immediately sat up and moved to ran in the direction of the noise, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

'You shouldn't go there. Don't interfere with business that has got nothing to do with you.'

Tsuna got angry now and pulled his arm forcefully away from the tight grip.

'Then stay here! But I have to see, if someone got hurt and needs help!'

With that Tsuna hurriedly ran deeper into the woods, leaving a gasping Xanxus behind.

Xanxus on the other hand sighed in frustration and ruffles his hair.

* * *

Tsuna heard the noise getting louder and louder, as he got closer to the scene. It sounded like someone or something was badly injured and fought for his life. Tsuna fastened his steps and finally broke through the row of trees.

The scene before him was only to be described as a bloody mess. A huge black wolf was cornering something, that oddly looked like a little brown fur ball, that was covered by red liquid. Everywhere he looked he saw red spots staining the ground, staining the trees and staining the quivering mess before the wolf.

Without thinking, Tsuna stepped between the wolf and the brown-fur ball. The wolf growled louder at seeing the interference and bared his fangs dangerously. Tsuna though wasn't intimidated by this, picked up some rocks and threw them with all his mind at his opponent. The first rock hit the wolf on his forehead, the second one actually hit his eye, so he was distracted for a moment. Tsuna took the little fur ball in his arms and wanted to run for it, but then the wolf stepped into his way, cornering them again. He came nearer and nearer, his growl grew louder and louder. Tsuna slowly stepped backwards and looked around frantically for something he could use to defend themselves, but he didn't find anything. And then his back hit the tree trunk...

The wolf was only centimeters away from them, he could already feel the foul breath of the beast on his face. Tsuna cowered and held the still shaking fur ball tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes, awaiting the impact, as the wolf sprang forward, his claws raised...

Suddenly the wolf was thrown into another tree trunk on the other side of the opening. Tsuna opened his eyes at hearing the crash and came face to face with Xanxus' back.

'Xanxus-san! You came!'

Xanxus didn't turn around, never leaving the black wolf out of his sight.

'You are so stupid, trash! Now get out of here, I'll deal with this myself.'

But Tsuna didn't ran like he was instructed to do, but stood up and smiled fondly at the older one.

And then the little mess Tsuna held in a tight embrace started to wail, as the wolf got to his feet again and prepared for another attack.

Xanxus '_tched_' and got into a fighting position in front of Tsuna.

'Get out of here, _now!'_

But Tsuna stood still. The wolf ran towards them, ignoring Xanxus completely as it jumped over him. Tsuna saw the move coming and managed to roll out of the way just in time.

'_I have to distract the wolf from Xanxus, before he gets hurt! He doesn't need to be involved in my messes. I need to protect the people dear to me!'_

Suddenly the pacifier Tsuna held under his shirt started to glow softly and a little orange flame appeared on his forehead. Tsuna felt a strange, but warm power coursing through his veins. He felt so confidant and totally calm, like he could take on anything in the world.

With this strange new power, Tsuna secured the hold around the little thing in his arms again and ran back into the woods. The wolf immediately followed his prey, leaving a cussing Xanxus behind.

'That IDIOT!'

With that Xanxus chased the trio into the woods.

* * *

Tsuna arrived at the lake in minutes, the wolf hot on his tail. Then he stopped at the edge of the lake with his back facing the water. The little something hadn't moved except for the shaking of his tiny body.

The wolf now stood in front of Tsuna with bared teeth and snarling dangerously. Tsuna only smirked at this.

'So, you want to assault someone who is smaller than you? Let's see about that!'

The wolf leaped forward at Tsuna again, but he just stepped out of the way, making the wolf fall into the lake in the process.

The black beast instantly went under, while howling desperately. It tried to swim with all his mind, but soon his tired limps went rigid and he drowned.

Then Xanxus appeared panting with sweat dripped down his face. He went over to Tsuna and looked at the place, where the wolf had gone underwater only seconds ago.

'Man, what a hassle.'

Suddenly he saw Tsuna fall forward out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to grasp his shirt to keep him from falling into the lake, but the fabric just went through his fingers.

A '_splash!'_ was heard, with the surprised wail of the little fur ball.

Xanxus immediately dived after Tsuna , when he didn't emerge from the water, and pulled him onto the shore. Tsuna was coughing and coughing, dripping wet and his clothes hung tight to his slender frame. The little brown thing in his arms was coughing and shaking along with him.

Xanxus was rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

'What do you think you were doing, trash!'

'I-I d-d-don't k-know. Somehow I suddenly f-felt so weak t-that I-I could stand u-up anymore!'

Tsuna looked up at Xanxus and smiled at him softly.

'Thank you for saving my life, Xanxus-san. Noni was right, when he told me about you, you are a really nice person who cares about others.'

Xanxus was taken aback by his sentence, but more so when he saw little flowers appear behind Tsuna, making him look so much more beautiful.

'_C-cute...'_

Xanxus blushed at thinking that.

Tsuna now turned his attention to the little thing, that he still held tight in his arms. He held it carefully in front of his face and examined it.

Tsuna gasped at seeing what he actually held in his arms and was captivated by it's beauty.

He now could see, that the fur wasn't a brown color, but a beautiful golden color, that was speckled with little dots of orange and white here and there. It had a tail with a fluffy brown end deep green eyes.

'Look Xanxus-san! It's a little lion cub!'

The baby lion started to cry again, and Tsuna saw blood oozing out of a deep tear on it's leg. Tsuna immediately ripped the sleeve of off his shirt and tied it tightly around the little's leg. The lion didn't try to fight Tsuna and let him help him.

'That will do for the moment.'

The little lion squealed and leaped into Tsuna's arms. It licked his face, making Tsuna giggle.

'Haha, it's alright now. I'm ticklish, haha.'

Xanxus only shook his head at the strange scene. He had never seen anything like this before.

Suddenly the lion climbed onto Tsuna's shoulder and jumped on his head, knocking his cap from his head in the process. He settles in the brown mess of hair and got comfy between the two fluffy ears.

Xanxus' eyes bulged out of his head and he pointed a finger at Tsuna in shock.

'Y-Y-YOU HAVE EARS!'

Tsuna's own eyes widened and he quickly touched his head, only to come in contact with his twitching ears.

'Hehe...seems like i- ...EH! Xanxus-san?'

Xanxus laid unconscious on the ground, having passed out of shock. Tsuna knelt beside him and sweat-drop.

'Well...I guess that didn't went so well...'

The lion only purred in comfort from on top of Tsuna's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No no...not mine 'sniff':(

Hey guys! As you all have probably noticed Xanxus was very OOC in the last chapter...well...he is XD. I had the feeling that most of you liked the last chapter, so I decided to write some more about the two.

I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to write, but I am quiet busy at the moment. I hope you all understand that, but still read my story! I really try to be fast, but do not worry when I take my time. I will continue =)

Enough useless talk, please enjoy!

* * *

He felt something soft and furry brush along his jaw, tickling his cheek. It was a calming and soothing feeling, that he would have liked to enjoy some more. A pleased purring sound filled the air, forming a harmony with the sounds of the forest.

Xanxus laid there on the grass, with his head placed on something very comfortable. Maybe a pillow? A wonderful scent came from his 'pillow' and filled his nostrils.

He snuggled deeper into the softness.

Suddenly the tickling changed into a wet and rough sensation. Xanxus' eyes snapped open, only to come face to face with a furry little thing.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Xanxus immediately got to his feet, his heart beating faster than normal in his chest. He wanted to grab his weapons, that were normally placed in his back-pockets, but they weren't there. He had forgotten them in his room.

'_Dammit! Today is sooo not my day!'_

Then he heard giggling nearby and looked around frantically for the cause of it, He locked eyes with a beautiful pair of warm, brown eyes, that held clear amusement within them. He guessed that the 'pillow' he had used, had actually been this boys _lap!_

All the previous memories came back to him: Tsuna, the wolf, the lion cub, the ears...

Xanxus' eyes grew wide, when he saw the fluffy ears on top of Tsuna's head and pointed a shaking finger at Tsuna in accusal just like before.

'You really DO have ears! Are they real?'

Tsuna couldn't hold the laughter back anymore at seeing the cool looking boy with such an idiotic expression. At hearing Tsuna's musical laugh the little cub in Tsuna's arms purred even louder.

'Y-Yes...haha...t-they are r-real...haha!'

Tears were forming in the corner of Tsuna's eyes, because he was laughing so hard.

Xanxus felt offended and being made fun of, so he stomped angrily with his foot on the ground. He started to growl and glare at the smaller boy.

'Listen here, trash! No one laughs about the almighty Xanxus, I will become the next Vongola decimo! Show some respect!'

Tsuna had calmed down now and started to stroke the lion's golden fur. His ears were twitching from time to time and his tail was lying beside him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to make fun of you. Come here, I don't want to look up all the time to look at you.'

Xanxus '_tched_' again, but complied. He sat down next to Tsuna and observed the boy with wary eyes. He saw the moving eyes and the tail and felt a strange desire to _pet_ the smaller boy.

He folded his hands in his lap, focusing his attention elsewhere. His eyes eventually landed on the sleeping cub on Tsuna's lap.

'You know, you should be more careful with wild animals, trash. His mother could come looking for her cub, or it could hurt you itself.'

'No, Natsu wouldn't do that.'

'Natsu? Who the hell is that, trash?'

Tsuna pointed at the lion in his lap and looked at him fondly.

'Natsu will become part of my family. I feel a connection to him, as if we have met before. He feels like a long lost friend...'

Natsu looked up at noticing Tsuna's nostalgic mood. He sat up and licked his cheek in an attempt to cheer the smaller boy up. Tsuna laughed softly and ruffled Natsu's soft fur.

Xanxus on the other hand was impressed by the diplay before him. It was something weird and odd for him to trust someone with all his heart and that by only just meeting. Xanxus had lost the ability to trust in people when he had found out, that he didn't truly belong in the Vongola family. He had felt so betrayed and these dire emotions lasted until now. But this boy...he hadn't judged him when they had first met only some hours ago. He was accepting him, without knowing him. Xanxus had never met someone like Tsuna before, who had such a kind heart and who was able to draw others to him, wanting them to protect him.

'Tra-Tsunayoshi...why are you here?'

Tsuna looked at Xanxus at hearing the seriousness in the others voice.

'I live in the Vongola headquarters with Reborn. He is my guardian and tutor, but actually he is my most special person in the world! He protects me from everything and is always there for me, despite his spartan training methods. But I guess he only wants to prepare me for the future and my destiny that will soon befall me.'

'Your destiny?'

Tsuna hesitated now, but eventually shook his head.

'He trains me...to become the Vongola decimo.'

Xanxus was taken aback by that. This..._this _small and weak boy is supposed to lead the Vongola family? All of a sudden, he felt a painful stab to his heart. Tsuna will soon become his enemy in the battle for the title of the Vongola decimo. Xanxus closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sky.

'So, that means, that we are enemys.'

Tsuna stopped his stroking and went rigid. He slowly turned his eyes to Xanxus and examined him.

'I don't want to fight you, Xanxus-san. You have a kind, but wounded heart inside your chest and I am sure that a fight would only hurt you more. Actually I do not want to become the Vongola decimo, but I promised this. My mom died protecting me and Reborn took me in. I own him my life! But I have sworn to myself, that when I might inherit the title of the Vongola decimo, I will not turn into some cruel mafia bastard. I will become the decimo only for my family, to protect them. That, I will do. I don't care about the fame, the money or even the respect of other mafia familys. I only want to keep my family safe and let them live in a happy world with each other.'

Xanxus didn't know what to say to that. He was getting more interested in the boy by the minute. He emitted this purity, this innocence and this naivety, that you would easily be able to deceive him, But inside...this boy held the kindest and warmest heart of all, without a bad intention and always thinking of others first.

Tsuna smiled at Xanxus and took his hand in his.

'Xanxus-san...I know it's a little sudden but please do consider this: Will you become a faithful member of the Vongola family in the future?'

Xanxus blushed when he saw his finger's intertwining with Tsuna's. It had been so long since he had felt so close to another person. But...was it enough to trust him? Was it enough to give his right to become the Vongola decimo up?

Xanxus looked deep into Tsuna's eyes, feeling captivated by them. The deep caramel color pulled him in, showing him all of Tsuna's emotions without hiding anything. It was like looking into his very soul. And what he saw, was nothing but honestly and truth. He really wanted him to be a part of the Vongola family!

Xanxus felt a wave of utter bliss course through him, filling him whole. He couldn't help it, but lift his arm and place his big hand on Tsuna's soft cheek, making the smaller one blush. Xanxus leaned in, nearing his face that of the other. Closer and closer...

'I will become a part of your family, but I refuse to hold the Vongola title. I will form my own familia and find the place where I truly belong. But be assured, if you ever need help, I will be there. You can see my soon-to-be familia at your command on one condition.'

Tsuna's eye were impossibly wide because of their sudden closeness.

'W-what i-is the c-c-condition?'

Xanxus leaned even further forward until his lips touched Tsuna's furry ear. e blew into it, making Tsuna turn even redder.

'I want you to stay the way you are now.'

Tsuna now looked like a ripe tomato, but nodded in understanding.

'Y-yes. I understand.'

'Good. And now...'

Xanxus titled his head slightly to the side, nearing his lips Tsuna's. Tsuna gulped audibly and wanted to protest, but no sound escaped his throat. His hands felt too heavy to move...so he was trapped without a way out!

'_N-No way! I-Is this my first k-kiss?'_

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

Xanxus had also closed his eyes, the distance between their lips constantly shortening. Tsuna felt the others warm breath on his face...only a few more inches...

closer and closer...and then...

!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This gets boooooooring. Oh well...I do not OWN!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long, but I am quite busy. But here it is now, the next chapter. (Finally xD)

I will warn you before hand, in this chapter I had to use some swearing, but not so much XD But more than in any other.

Some of you had ideas about what will happen next, let's see if you were right;)

ENJOY~

* * *

**What happened the last time...**

_Tsuna closed his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable._

_Xanxus had also closed his eyes, the distance between their lips constantly shortening. Tsuna felt the others warm breath on his face...only a few more inches..._

_closer and closer...and then..._

_!

* * *

_

Suddenly Xanxus was head-butted by a furry little ball and thrown into a nearby tree, which split into two at the impact.

'Dammit! That fucking hurt!'

Xanxus slowly sat up, while rubbing his throbbing head, where a huge bump was glowing angrily.

He heard a loud growl coming from his side, only to see the little lion cub glowering at him with a deathly glare. He stood in front of the still dazed Tsuna, his tail swishing agitated from side to side.

'Stupid little trash-ball! I'll kill ya!'

Suddenly Xanxus lunged forward with his arms outstretched before him, He tried to grab the little lion around his neck and choke him, but Natsu dodged the attack swiftly. Xanxus growled now himself and prepared for another attack, which again, failed with Natsu escaping by jumping on top of Xanxus' head.

This went on for sometime. Tsuna was only watching the two with an amused grin on his face, his eyes shining with silent happiness.

Soon Xanxus was exhausted and sweated, as if he had just come out of a sauna, whereas Natsu was licking his little paw completely at ease. The black-haired male let himself fall down on the ground to catch his breath.

Some minutes passed by in complete silence, only the calming noises of the forest could be heard. Xanxus felt his previous anger leave his mind and an inner calmness resided instead.

Suddenly he felt something stroke his head in a gentle way, making him feel nice and pleasant.

'Xanxus-san, it's time for me to go now. Reborn must be worried about me already and I don't want to get into any more trouble...it will hurt really bad as it is.'

The taller male opened his impressive eyes and looked at Tsuna before him. Natsu was wrapped around his neck snoozing peacefully. He looked like a fluffy scarf, only adding to Tsuna's natural charm. A soft breeze was blowing, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

'_Man, he is so beautiful...! No I meant he looks like a BEAU! Like the bird, that's right, he looks like a cute little bird...NOOOO. That wasn't right either!ARGH!'_

_'_Xanxus-san?'

Xanxus immediately snapped out of Lala-land by the little boy calling his name. Tsuna held out his hand towards Xanxus, offering it for the other to hold. The black-haired man sighed, but took it into his own, letting the smaller one help him into a standing position.

Tsuna smiled at the taller and dragged him behind himself towards the direction of the headquarters. Their hands were still joined, but Tsuna didn't seem to mind.

Xanxus though, was painfully aware of the softness and warmth of the other's hand, but he didn't want to let it go. So he slowly intertwined their fingers together uncertainly. He looked in Tsuna's direction, waiting for a notification of his discomfort, but nothing happened.

Xanxus smiled and let himself be dragged along by the small, cute brunette.

* * *

_'Where is that little useless Dame-Tsuna! I told him to come back before sundown! Dammit, when I get my hands on him he will have to go through the hardest and MOST painful training ever! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Why can't he follow orders even for one fucking time? Stupid, useless, dame, idiotic, dorky, good-for-nothing, hopeless, moronic, annoying, bird-brained,foolish, dumb Tsunayos-'_

'Hello there, Reborn! Look who I have found in t-'

WHAM!

'R-Reborn!'

Tsuna was sitting on the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks. Natsu was licking the salty liquid away, while trying to comfort the hurt boy.

Reborn on the other hand was seething with anger. He had been so worried about this useless, idiotic (you get the point xD) Dame-Tsuna, and there he came holding hands with that stupid adopted son of the Vongola 9th.

Reborn had Leon transform into a giant green hammer and had whacked the smaller male over the head wit enough power, to cause an angry bruise. !- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

'.?'

Tsuna looked up at Reborn while sniffling and holding his hurting head.

'I-I...I met Xanxus-san, and the weather was so nice and then i heard a lot of noise coming from the forest and I needed to see what was going on. So I went and saw Natsu being attacked by a big and really huge wolf. Well...he drowned in the river. You see, it wasn't my fault at all! Don't hurt me anymore Reborn. I'm so sorry, but I had to save little Natsu here.'

Reborn was stunned by Tsuna's explanation.

_'How come that those weird things always seem to happen to Tsuna when he is alone? Dammit, I just CAN'T leave him out of my sight for even one moment!'_

'So who or what is a Natsu?'

Tsuna grinned and held out the little lion under his arms pits and showed him to Reborn.

The man eyed the furry thing with caution and shook his head in wonder.

'Tsuna.'

'Yes, Reborn?'

'That is a lion cub.'

'Of course it is. Isn't he the cutest?'

WHAM!

'How stupid can you get? That is a wild and dangerous animal you are holding in your could easily hurt you, what were you thinking!'

Tsuna's soft brown locks covered his eyes and it grew silent for a moment. Tsuna pressed Natsu tighter to his chest, stood up and glared at Reborn with so much fury, that Reborn had to take a step back. Tsuna's eyes weren't their normal caramel color, but a bright what surprised Reborn the most, was the large orange flame that burned on his forehead.

'_N-No way. The sky dying will flame? How is that even possible. He is still too inexperienced to use it. And it's so bright!'_

Tsuna took a step forward, never leaving his serious and angry eyes off of the other,

'How DARE you insult Natsu. He is very important to me. I need him as well as he needs me. I know it. We share a deep connection Reborn. We belong to one another. So I will never have you speak of him in such a way!'

Reborn didn't know what to say to Tsuna, but was sure, not to anger him anymore.

'Alright. Do what you want, I accept him as an important part of your family. Calm down now.'

Natsu feeped softly and snuggled deeper into Tsuna's embrace, as if to thank him and say that it is alright.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. When he opened his eyes a second time, Reborn was relieved to see the warm caramel color again.

Suddenly Tsuna wavered and fell forward. Reborn instantly reacted and caught the boy in his arms.

'Tsuna? Are you alright?'

Reborn looked down at the boy in his arms, but saw him fast asleep.

_'I guess the use of the dying will had tired him out. But still I'm very impressed by you, little Tsunayoshi.'_

Reborn scooped the feather-light boy up and carried him bridal style in the direction of the Vongola headquarters, Natsu was curled up on Tsuna's stomach, also asleep.

'HEY! Where are you taking that little trash?'

Reborn turned around and looked at the black-haired boy, that he had totally forgotten about.

'Ah, yes. I forgot you were there. It is non of your concern where I take my student. And you as well should head home.'

Reborn turned around again, so that his back was facing Xaxnus.

'Ah and Xanxus. If I ever see you TOUCHING Tsuna in ANY way, I'll kill you!'

With that Reborn vanished from sight, leaving a gasping Xanxus behind.

'WHAT THE HELL!'


	17. Chapter 17

I don't want to write the disclaimer every time. You know, that KHR can't be from me XD

This chapter is another fluff chapter. I thought that it was time again:

Please enjoy ;D

* * *

Tsuna felt so tired, like he had just run a thousand kilometer maraton, But how could that be, when he had just woken up?

Something was weighting down on his chest. Something that was warm...and breathing.

Tsuna opened his eyes and smiled at seeing little Natsu sleeping peacefully on his chest.

One of his paws was hiding his face and his fluffy tail was curled tightly around Tsuna's slim waist in a protective manner.

Tsuna stroked the golden fur gently, causing Natsu to purr in delight and snuggle deeper into his chest. The small brunette looked tiredly around and noticed himself lying in his and Reborn's bedroom.

They had always shared one since Tsuna could remember and because they both didn't mind it stayed that way.

Tsuna closed his eyes again, pressing his face into the pillow below his head. He could smell the faint odor of Reborn's expensive perfume and a scent that was clearly and uniquely Reborn. It was a claming and comforting smell. He took a deep breath, inhaling that sweet smell. Soon Tsuna felt himself submitting to sleep again and his breathing slowly evened out.

'I see, you got really comfortable there.'

Tsuna immediately snapped his eyes open, looking into bead black eyes. He blushed a deep red color.

'Reborn! How long have you been here?'

Reborn only chuckled and went over to their bed.

'I was there the whole time. I see, I have to make your training even harder, if you couldn't even notice my presence.'

'IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH! Please don't!'

Reborn sighed and suddenly opened the buttons of his shirt, showing his tanned, muscled body. Tsuna blushed even redder, his eyes growing wide.

'W-What a-a-are you d-doing?'

Reborn smirked at the flustered boy and decided to torture him some more. Slowly he got out of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground and moved to get rid of his black pants as well. The button came undone, the fly slowly opened and then...the material fell to the ground, leaving Reborn in only his black boxers. Tsuna on the other hand grew redder and redder, even his ears turned a red color. But Tsuna wasn't able to avert his eyes from Reborn.

His eyes moved along his strong and muscled upper torso, going down his slim hips and following the way down his long legs. All in all Tsuna could only stare at this beautiful creature before him. His heart was beating so fast and he felt so strange all of a sudden.

'_What is this feeling? I saw Reborn a lot of times before in only his underwear. But why do I feel this way now? My chest hurts and my heart is beating way too fast. What is happening? But I never noticed how attractive Reborn was...the strong, tanned body, the muscles...wow. He is truly beautiful.'_

'Are you done staring at me now?'

Tsuna snapped out of his daydream, only to come face to face with the now dressed Reborn. He was now in his pajamas, consisting of black, loose-fitting bottoms and a tight black top.

'N-No...I-I wasn't looking!'

Tsuna covered his eyes with his arms as to not be seen by the older man before him.

Suddenly he felt the sheets being lifted beside him and the warmth of another body.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, so he could look at Reborn. He was careful to not move too much, so he wouldn't disturb Natsu's sleep.

Reborn laid beside him on his back, his eyes closed.

'Say...Reborn...'

Reborn opened his eyes again and locked them with Tsuna's.

'What is it, dame-Tsuna?'

Tsuna was fidgeting under the blankets, suddenly nervous. He gulped and then opened his mouth.

'I was wondering...why does it have to be me, to become the Vongola decimo? I bet there are so many others, like Xanxus-san, who would be more suited for that position. Why does it has to be me?'

Reborn sighed. It was only natural for Tsuna to ask such a thing, and he knew that he had to eventually face it.

'Tsuna, the Vongola blood runs deep through your veins. You told me, you had met the Vongola primo in a dream before. Do you notice the resemblance? It is the first time, since ten decades, that someone like you, someone who will be like Giotto has been born. You have and will have all of his power and even more. You will become strong Tsuna. But that is only partly the reason. Tsuna, the reason why you are chosen to become the leader of the Vongolas is because of your self. You have the kindest heart and a dying will to embrace anyone with a smile, friend or foe. You have the determination to protect everything that is dear to you. These are traits, that others are missing. Wars are fought, because of blood-lust and greed. They all have an evil intention only striving for power and status. But you fight to archive your dreams, to protect! And because of that, because you do not mean harm, you will become a great boss with abilities that others will never possess.'

Tsuna was speechless for a moment. He had never known, that Reborn had such a high opinion of him. He felt proud and warm because of being acknowledged by Reborn.

'Reborn...will you stay by my side? I don't want to fight and I hate being in the mafia. I know what they did to you Reborn, I can feel your dark past. But you are still a part of the organization. I want to protect you too, Reborn, I don't want to see you suffer anymore. When I have the chance to make this mafia-world a kinder one, I will not hesitate to do so. For you and for my family. I will turn the evil and madness into something different than insane killing and suffering.'

Reborn smiled at Tsuna. Truly smiled. He felt so moved by his words and he believed in them.

'_If it's you, Tsuna. I can still hope for a better tomorrow.'_

'Go to sleep now, Dame-Tsuna, all this thinking will only hurt your tiny brain more.'

Reborn ruffled Tsuna's hair gently and turned his back to him, so he was facing away from Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, knowing that Reborn was proud of him for what he had just said.

And then Tsuna moved nearer to Reborn, so his body touched Reborn's back. The little brunette snuggled his face between Reborn's shoulder blades and sighed in comfort.

'Goodnight, Re..bo..r..n.'

With that, Tsuna was already deep asleep.

Reborn, who had stiffened at Tsuna's first touch, now relaxed and let himself be lulled into a deep slumber by Tsuna's warmth behind him.

'Goodnight, little Tsuna.'


	18. Chapter 18

I know, I know I am pretty late with the update, but oh well...I'm only HUMAN! :) Because of having so little time, I wrote another fluff-chapter. I promise to continue with the story soon, please be patient with me ;)

I thank you all for staying a fan to this story :)

Now, please enjoy:)

* * *

'_W-What is this? Where am I-I?'_

_Tsuna looked around himself and only saw darkness, so much pitch black darkness..._

_He felt weightless, without hands, without legs, nothing was there. It seemed like there was only his conscious in this never ending darkness._

_Suddenly a blinding red light surrounded him, heat was blazing in the air, dying everything in his angry color. A person appeared before him, clothed in all black with a fedora on top of his head. His eyes were hidden in the shadows created by the hat. _

_'R-Reborn? What are you doing there? Hurry up and leave it's too hot in here!'_

_Tsuna wanted to reach out his hand, but he couldn't move. Reborn on the other hand just stood there, the flames coming closer and closer, but he still JUST STOOD there, motionless._

_'Reborn! Go, please, you need to move!'_

_The heat got stronger by the second, the flames growing bigger and bigger. The cuff of Reborn's black pants was already singed and becoming more and more burned. The time was ticking by, and nothing happened. He had to do something, or Reborn..._

_'Reborn!REBORN!'_

_Tsuna knew that he was crying and still tried to make his numb body move, but he just couldn't. Reborn was now engulfed by the flames, he was too late._

_Suddenly he saw Reborn lift his head, his eyes now visible and fixated on him._

_But they were so angry, so cruel, so filled with hate. Tsuna had never seen these emotions directed at him from his beloved Reborn._

_The taller man glared at him and then opened his mouth._

_'It is your fault. You are so weak, a nuisance, a __**burden**__. Why did you not help us, when we needed you?'_

_All of a sudden the faces of his friends and dear ones appeared all around Reborn. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Noni, Xanxus, Nello-nii, lali-nee, and all the other Arcobanelos...they all had the same hateful glare in their eyes...focused on only him._

_'Tsuna, why did you not help us! Why are you so useless! You betrayed the trust of your family!'_

_The red light became brighter and brighter, devouring everything within in vision, even himself. But the voices were still as clear as before, haunting him with their cruel words._

_'WHAT DID I DO? I am sorry, please, don't hate me, I didn't mean to, please, I AM SO SORRY!'_

_'_Tsuna!'

'_No, don't leave me here alone...!'_

_Tsuna was now totally alone in the darkness once again, the voices of his dear ones still in his ears, in his mind and in his heart._

_'_Tsuna!'

'_Please come back. I don't want to be alone!'_

_'_Tsuna, wake up dammit!'

'_No-oo...forgive m-TSUNA!'_

Suddenly Tsuna opened his eyes and looked into familiar black was panting really hard, still out of breath. These eyes looked at him in a worrying manner, but held no evil intention like they did before. Tsuna immediately sat up and threw his arms around the other's neck. He pressed his head deep the taller man's chest, wetting it, with his tears. His ears were dropped and his tail was between his legs. All in all Tsuna looked very miserable as he was looking right now. Or so Reborn thought...

'Reborn! Please, don't leave me. I am sorry, I'll become strong and protect you, I will never be a burden again. Please, don't hate me.'

Reborn was utterly confused by Tsuna's behavior. He had heard the other cry out and turn distraught in his sleep. So he went to wake him up, but Tsuna was still fast asleep, after he had called his name over and over again. Then he had began to mumur some incoherent things about leaving and flames, until his cries had become louder and louder. Finally Tsuna snapped out of his nightmare and was now hugging the life out of him, still mumbling nonsense.

'Tsuna! Calm down. It was only a nightmare, no one will leave you. Calm down now!'

Reborn put his hands on the brunettes shoulders, shaking him gently to wake him out of his stupor.

And then Tsuna finally focused his eyes on Reborn, truly seeing him.

'Reborn? W-What happened? I-I can only r-remember the darkness and then everything was devoured by flames! And you stood in between the fire and didn't move! You were burning Reborn! And then you said those words to me and you had so much hate in your eyes! The others were there too, like Gokudera and Yamamoto, even Xanxus, and they all hated me too. You were all burning and I couldn't do anything, Reborn! I tried, bur my body didn't want to move. I'm so sorry Reborn!'

Reborn stood there for a moment totally stunned by Tsuna's exclamations.

'What did we say to you?'

Tsuna lowered his head, so his eyes were covered by his brown locks. He knead his tail in his hands in a nervous manner, but kept silent.

Reborn grew slightly angrier at the silent treatment.

'...!'

Tsuna shuddered at Reborn's harsh words, tears were streaming down his cheeks again.

He whispered in a low voice.

'Y-You s-said, that it was my fault, that you were dying. That I betrayed you and that I am too weak to do so...you said I was a-a b-burden...'

At the last word Tsuna's voice failed.

'What was the last part?'

Tsuna really didn't want to say it again, but he didn't want to anger the other any more.

'You said, I am a burden.'

Tsuna still couldn't look Reborn in the eyes out of fear of the other's reaction.

Suddenly a big, but gentle hand was petting his head and stroking his fluffy ears. Tsuna perked up at the caress and finally looked at Reborn. The black eyes didn't held any anger or hate in them. On the opposite, they were understanding.

'Tsuna. Now listen carefully. That was a nightmare, I admit that you are quiet useless from time to time ( at this Tsuna's ears dropped again), but still you have the strength of a kind heart that always makes the right decisions and lead other's to find their own happiness. You arr strong Tsuna and I think it is time to train your other self, your HDW self now. It had already awakened, you will see, Tsuna, you are not weak. We won't leave you Tsuna. We are your family and would all die for you. Don't forget that.'

Tsuna's eyes were moist again and looked at Reborn with a smile. Reborn saw flowers in his background and blushed at the cute and totally adorable boy before him.

But then Tsuna's smile faltered a bit.

'Reborn? Do you...'

'Yes?'

Tsuna closed his eyes and shouted out of nervousness.

'AM I A BURDEN?'

Reborn was taken aback by the loud voice, but sighed.

He pulled Tsuna in a tight hug and kept stroking his head, making Tsuna purr in comfort.

'No. You aren't a burden to anyone, got it? We all love you, Tsuna. There wouldn't be anymore happy days without you in them, filling them with your laughter and smile. You, are our strength, Tsuna. Because of you, we go on each day, fighting and hoping for your world, that will one day be.'

Tsuna was so happy to hear that these words. He felt loved and comforted in the other's gentle embrace. But still the nightmare was deep inside his mind. He had a feeling that it was not an ordinary nightmare, but something with a deeper meaning.

For the moment, he would let himself be comforted by the normally impassive man. It was rare to have these touchy moments with him so he would savor every little second of it.

'Thank you, Reborn. For everything...'


	19. Chapter 19

I am so very sorry that I took so long, but I have been on a vacation the past week. pls forgive me for not telling you, but now i finally wrote another chapter. I hope u didn't leave me my faithful readers :)

Ok, this chapter will finally go on with the actual story. I can't believe how many reviews I got, I'm so grateful to all of you and I really do my best at this :) When any of you have some suggestions on what I should maybe include in my story, like which characters so u want to be involved or what is supposed to happen, so pls feel free to write me :)

* * *

CRASH!

'ITAI! Reborn why did you do that? Do you have be so harsh?'

'Of course, dame-Tsuna. Or do you think, that your opponents would go easy on you? Certainly not. Besides, you yourself wanted to get stronger, remember, just yesterday, as you were crying and hugging the life out of me like a little child...'

'IIIIHHHHHHH! Fine, I get it. I'm not gonna complain again!'

Tsuna and Reborn were currently training as you all would have guessed. As always dame-Tsuna lost and let himself be hurt by Reborn, who was only laughing and dancing inside his mind, quiet amused at seeing his charge in pain. Naw, not _serious _pain, just for the entertainment.

Yes, Reborn appears to be quiet the sadistic character.

After six hours of training, Tsuna was panting and cutts and bruises were decorating his frail body. Natsu was sitting on a nearby rock, observing the unbalanced fight with serious eyes. He would often growl and roar when Reborn would hit Tsuna too hard. But he knew that he wasn't allowed to interfere. His master wished to become stronger to protect his important people and for that he needed to endure all this pain.

CRASH!

'Alright Tsuna, I think that is enough for today. You did slightly better than the last time, but you still need so much more training...'

Reborn sighed again as always, it even got so far as to be called his trait mark. He went over to Tsuna and held out his hand for the smaller one to take, but was immediately brushed of by a blur of gold.

Tsuna had crashed into the rock, where Natsu had been sitting on, breaking it in the process. His body ached all over, his ams felt like lead and he felt slightly dizzy. He opened his eyes that he had closed during his fall and saw Reborn coming over to him.

He averted his eyes, not being able to look the older in the eyes, for he felt too ashamed of his inability to fight.

'_I hate fighting, but still, I want to get stronger. Really I do and I try so hard, but...I think, I'm just not suited to become a mafia boss...I wish I wouldn't disappoint Reborn so much.'_

Tsuna felt moisture come to his eyes. He could see Reborn's outstretched hand from the corner of his eye, but before he could even move a finger, a golden furball was already in his face, licking him all over and mewing gently as to comfort him. Tsuna smiled at that and stroked the soft fur, causing Natsu to purr in return.

Reborn frowned at the display and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'_Dammit FURBALL!'_

As if Natsu had sensed Reborn's glare, he licked over Tsuna's lips and shoot a dirty smirk at Reborn.

Reborn on the other hand was practically seething in rage.

'_Now he's done it! I will shave him and make me a new coat out of him! Wait, am __**I **__jealous of ..._that thing_?'_

Tsuna was now slowly getting to his feet, but he slightly stumbled. Natsu was wrapped around his shoulders, like a scarf and snuggling into his master's neck.

Reborn stepped next to Tsuna and slung the brunette's arm around his shoulder, to steady his walk.

Tsuna blushed at Reborn's close promixity. He could smell the soft scent of rain and vanilla and of course the manly odor of sweat, but all in all, it fit Reborn perfectly. Unknowingly Tsuna leaned even further into Reborn's hold and took a deep breath that went unnoticed by the taller man.

Together they made their way back to the Vongola headquarters.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and Reborn and Tsuna were sitting together eating. Suddenly a knock on their door was heard, that made Tsuna eep in a startled manner and his eyes drop on top of his head. Reborn chuckled in his mind at seeing Tsuna always so easy frightened. In addition to his cat-features he just looked so adorable.

He opened the door and saw one of Nono's butlers, dressed in the obligatory black suit.

'Good evening Reborn-san. The Vongola 9th wishes to have a talk with Sawada-san right now. It seemed to be of important matter, that requests his attendance immediately.'

Reborn raised an eyebrown at that but nodded anyway to show, that he had understood. The butler bowed and excused himself to where ever butlers go after they completed their given task.

'_I wonder what Nono want to discuss with Tsuna and the butler that it was an urgent matter...well...we'll see anyway.'_

'Tsuna, the Vongola 9th want to speak with you and it appears to be important, so hurry up and let's go.'

After having said that, Reborn already turned his back on Tsuna and was out of the door. Tsuna 'eeped' again and hurried after the man.

'R-Reborn wait for me! What does Noni want to talk about?'

Reborn of course didn't wait for Tsuna and just continued his walk, soon after the small cat-like brunette walked slightly out of breath beside him. But no answer passed the black-clothed man's lips.

After a short walk, They stood in front of a huge wooden door, that held the Vongola's crest on the surface.

Suddenly Tsuna a dark forboding, like something bad was soon going to happen. His body shuddered and his tail was curled around his leg. When Reborn knocked twice on the door, Tsuna gulped.

'Come in'

The door was opened from the inside and the duo stepped into the dimly lit room.

The 9th office was painted in dark green and a matching black carpet. In the middle of the office a huge desk was placed that held an unbelievable amount of papers stocked on it. The walls were decorated with photos from other families that were lead by the Vongolas. The whole room was lit up by a lot of candles giving the room a comfortable atmosphere. Behind the desk an old man sat with his hands folded underneath his chin. He was smiling at the two.

'Good evening Nono, we were informed that you had to discuss something with Tsuna?'

'Ah, yes, please take a seat you two, it is indeed important.'

Tsuna and Reborn sat down on two seats in front of the desk. The brunette was fitcheting nervously and playing with his tail between his hands.

'S-So, what is this important matter, Noni?'

Nono closed his eyes for a moment and then locked them in Tsuna.

'Tsunayoshi. You know that I am quiet old and I can't continue like this. I need someone who can replace me and lead the Vongola family as a kind and righteous boss. I decided to appoint you as my legitimate heir to become the Vongola decimo. Of course you have to deem yourself worthy and you need to gather your guardians as soon as possible. Tsuna, I know it is a lot that I am asking of you, but I know that you are the right and only choice. Soon there will be a tournament taking place, that is called the ring battle. In that battle each of your guardians will have to fight alongside you and defeat the other. The winner will receive the missing half of the Vongola rings.'

'B-But Noni, how will I know who my guardians are and where will I find them?'

'You don't have to find them, it is their and your destiny to find one another. You are all connected, and as their sky, all of your guardians will find you and fight for you.'

'You heard that Tsuna? We will need to train even more now, so you are able to defeat your opponents.'

'But Reborn, what do I do, when I'm not ready for all of this? What if I'm not suited to become the Vongola decimo?'

Tsuna averted his eyes again from the two people in the room. He felt so ashamed of himself for being so dame and weak.

Nono's eyes turned gentle and understanding.

'Don't worry little Tsunayoshi. You are not alone in this. There will be a lot of people that will stand by your side and support you with their life. And remember, Reborn is also there, am I right?'

Reborn shoot an angry glare at Nono for looking right through him. He ruffled Tsuna's hair, making the younger one look up at him.

'Yes, you know that you are my charge and I will help you out the best I can. I swore to your mother, that I will train you to become the next Vongola boss, you have my support, no matter what will happen.'

Tsuna felt tears well up in his eyes and a broad smile spread across his lips, lighting up the whole room.

'Thank you Reborn. Alright, I accept the position of the apprentice in becoming the Vongola decimo. I will do my best Noni, I will protect the one that I care about, that will be my resolve.'

Nono's eyes widened at seeing the bright orange flame on top of Tsuna's head flickering agitately.

'_So young and he has such a bright and pure flame. I made the right decision, he will become someone extraordinary in the future. This small child has a great destiny before him.'_

'Thank you little Tsuna. I know that you will do a good job.'

With that Reborn and Tsuna left his office leaving the old man in the dimly lit room behind.

'Little Tsuna, such a great destiny that you know nothing about. I wish I could help you, make this any easier for you. It is not your fault that you have to endure so much pain in the future. Such a pure and innocent soul that holds the kindest of all hearts. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but eventually I believe that it is for the best that I withdraw your prophesy ffrom you. It is best that you know nothing about it, at least for now. You need to make your own decisions and fight for your own believes. I just hope taht you will nt loose yourself in the end. I hope, I really to for your own sake.'


	20. Chapter 20

I'm really and truly sorry for not updating in like...FOREVER! But I just don't have the time, but I will continue with this story until it's finished so please don't give up on me guys :D I'm still busy, so please be patient :)

This chapter is rather short...but read it anyway...

ENJOY!

Wow, so many reviews, I'm the happiest girl in the world. ThAnK YoU ! 3

* * *

The earth appeared so small from here. Just like a the den of a whole ant kingdom. It felt so far away, so meaningless. Up here all your problems seemed to fade away with every meter away from the ground. The clouds were just soaring through the sky like them, two old friends. He felt like he belonged here. This was his comfort and his salvation.

Tsuna yawned loudly as he watched the slowly passing city beneath him. It was currently 4 am in the morning and he and Reborn were now flying to a little town called Namimori, Japan. Tsuna was angry at Reborn for dragging him so damn early into this plane to god-knows-where. A shiver went down his spine as he remembered his morning...

_**Flashback:**_

_*snoresnoresnore* WHAM!_

_'R-Rebown? Whas awe you dowing at', he glanced at the flashing numbers of the alarm clock,'at 3 in the mowning?'_

_WHAMM!_

_'OOWW! Fine! I'm up already!'_

_Reborn snickered at seeing Tsuna falling out of their bed again and running into the bathroom with two huge bumps on his head while stumbling and nearly tripping over thin air._

_Two minutes later Tsuna walked over to Reborn, dressed in a deep blue pair of skinny but comfortable jeans and a red hoodie. He had his hands on his hips and pouted more like glaring at the taller man, dressed in his usual black suit with the huge fedora. One could see Tsuna's displeasure from his agitately swishing tail and his pointed ears. All in all he looked too adorable to take his anger seriously. More like an irritated little kitten._

_'So why did you have to wake me up?'_

_'Oh feisty aren't we dame-Tsuna? Anyway, we will go to Japan to gather your guardians. Furthermore that is the decided place where the ring battle will take place. And you have to train some more, so i decided to get an early start. Don't complain now and get moving.'_

_'But Reborn! I didn't even pack anything. Why didn't you say anything before?'_

_'Didn't feel like it and your things are already in the plane. Now come on or we'll be late.'_

_With that Reborn pciked Tsuna up and threw him over his shoulder. Suddenly Tsuna felt a hand on his behind._

_'IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! REBORN! What are you doing! Let me down, I can walk on my own!'_

_Reborn only chuckled in an evil way and made his way outside._

_**Flashback end:**_

So this is what happened. Tsuna looked in Reborn's direction on the opposite of him and saw him sleeping with his usual big sleeping bumbe coming out of his nose and his fedeora pulled down to cover his eyes. Tsuna had to admit that the fearful man sure looked so innocently cute while asleep. The brunette boy smiled at this thought and watched him some more.

Suddenly he saw something green in his line of vision. It turned out to be the little lizard that was Reborn's familiar.

The little yellow eyes were focused on him, never leaving Tsuna out of his sight. The small cat-boy held out his hand for the little animal, who took the invitation and got on the offered hand. Tsuna started to pet the little lizard, who licked his finger in return, making Tsuna giggle.

'You know Leon, Reborn sure is a scary man, but he is also really caring and gentle, when he wants to be that is. And look there Leon, he looks so calm and sweet!'

Leon looked at his master and moved his head a little. Tsuna took that as a yes.

The time flew by and Tsuna was still playing with Leon, who would occasionally change into some things and Tsuna would laugh or giggle in return. Reborn was still fast asleep in his seat.

Suddenly Leon stopped moving all together and his frail little body went frigid.

'Leon? What's wrong?'

Tsuna was now worried at the rigor of the little animal. He shook him slightly, but nothing happened. All of a sudden a blinding light was emitted from somewhere under his shirt.

The brunette took out his multi-colored pacifier and held it in front of him. The pacifier was glowing in a soft white light again, so much like at that time, before he got these strange additions to his body. It was weird for the pacifier to start glowing now, because it had been unchanging all this time.

Suddenly Leon turned in the direction of the light with hard stiff movements. His yellow eyes grew wider and then...his tongue shot out and...wrapped around the pacifer and _swallowed_ it!

'IIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!Leon, what are you doing?'

But in Tsuna's hand that had held Leon before was only a round glowing ball. It had yellow eyes the only indication of this thing being Leon.

'Finally. It was time that this happened.'

Tsuna's eyes went wide and he gaped at Reborn who was now fully awake and watching Leon in his hand.

'W_What do you mean? What happened to Leon?'

'He is now in his ... you can call it reproduction phase. Soon he will give birth to something, that will be your weapon. But I wonder why he swallowed your pacifier, that never happened before.'

'So this is normal? What will be born from Leon?'

'Yes. And to answer your second question: I don't know. It is always something unique and unpredictable. The first time it happened, the boss of the Cavalone family Dino became his whip.'

'Dino? Cavalone family?'

'Don't worry about him, you will meet him soon enough.'

With that Reborn laid back in his seat and closed his eyes again.

'Sleep some more dam-Tsuna, we still have a long flight ahead of us and you will need your strength.'

Tsuna saw Reborn fast asleep again and decided to follow his example.

He got comfortable in his seat, put the softly glowing ball that was Leon in his lap and closed his eyes.

'_I wonder what will be born from Leon...'_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\ /**

** .  
**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Long time-no-see! I am sooo sorry again for failing to update for such a long time. And I guess I won't be able to for another week or two. You know I have a life too, but you can always count on my to finish what I started. So please still read on :)

I love you all :)

Now on with the chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Unknown POV:**_

'_So little Rabbit-chan will be here as well...I can't wait to finally embrace him again and feel him. Ahhh such a sweet feeling of anticipation. Soon my little Rabbit you will be mine and mine alone.I will make you scream my name in total bliss and pleasure, that I will shower you in. No escaping anymore sweet, innocent, little Rabbit. You will become mine, and then, I will devour you, kufufuufufufu...'

* * *

_

'Achooo!'

Tsuna sneezed all of a sudden, feeling a chil run down his spine.

'_Someone must be talking bad behind my back.'_

'Dame-Tsuna! Pay a little more attention to your surroundings.'

'Huh?'

BAM!

'ITAI! Reborn, why didn't you tell me there was a street lamp in my way?'under his breath he muttered, 'your so evil Reborn. Like the devil himself.'

'**What** did you say dame-Tsuna?'

Reborn focused his _'I'm-going-to-kill-you'-_glare on Tsuna, making him squirm in fright and discomfort.

'N-Nothing at all Reborn! Hehe, don't mind me.'

With that they both turned silent and walked on.

After about 6 minutes and 27 seconds they arrived at a cute little house with a big green garden.

'Is this where we will be living?'

'Obviously. So lets go in and get settled in first.'

The inside of the house was plain but really pleasant and beautiful. The whole house emitted a feeling of a home, really cozy and all.

Tsuna smiled at entering the house and looking around in delight. He put down his heavy suitcase and pulled his cap from his head, giving his fluffy ears the freedom to move around unrestricted. His tail came out of his hiding-spot in his pants, finally out of the uncomfortable clothing and swished behind Tsuna happily.(One could think it has it's own life 0.0).

'Juudaime!'

Tsuna turned in the direction of the voice only to be tackled to the ground by a flash of grey.

'Itetetetete...that hurt.'

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, which he had closed somewhere during his fall, and met with a unruly mob of silver hair. The brunette looked further down on the person that was still hugging him and came face to face with stormy grey eyes that locked with his own.

'G-Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?'

'Juudaime. I have to follow you everywhere you go! That is my faithful duty as your right-hand-man.'

Suddenly the weight that was Gokudera sitting on his chest was lifted off of him. Tsuna looked upwards and saw a very angry Reborn holding a young Gokudera at the cuff of his shirt.

'Did you already forgot, what I told you? NO touching the idiot!'

Reborn glared at the young Gokudera and threw him to the side.

'R-Reborn! How could you do that? He didn't do anything!'

With that Tsuna rushed to his feet and helped the furious Gokudera to his feet. Reborn on the other hand just 'tched' and disappeared into what Tsuna assumed was the living-room. Now alone the little brunette looked at his friend.

'Goku-'

'Juudaime! Please call me Hayato. I am your faithful right hand man and I failed to protect you. But now I decided to never leave your side. As I heard that your were searching for your guardians that will be entrusted with the duty of keeping you safe, I knew that I had to prove myself worthy to become one of the chosen. Please accept my application as your guardian and right hand man.'

Gokudera wad now kneeling on the floor before Tsuna and bowed deeply, so his hand touched the wooden floor.

Tsuna raised his hand and sweat-dropped at his friend's antics.

'Ma~ Gok- I mean Hayato-kun. You don't have to bow before me. We are friends, remember. And I can not do anything in the matter of you becoming one of my guardians. That is decided by fate.'

Hayato raised his head and looked at Tsuna with determined eyes.

'I will become one of your guardians. I promise you that. It is my fate to protect you and keep you save since that stormy day we met. I know it, I can feel it. I will never hesitate to die for you. This is what I want. This is my resolve.'

Tsuna saw a strange fire in Hayato's eyes that shone with such a strong will and passion, that Tsuna couldn't help but nod at the fierce determination.

But suddenly a stormy wind came up out of no where and a red light engulfed the the silver-haired boy. A scream filled the air , chilling Tsuna to the very core.

'Hayato! Hayato!'

Tsuna scrambled forward, clawing desperately through the light and the wind, but all he got was thin air.

'Hayato. Where are you?'

Finally Tsuna got a part of what he assumed had to be the other's shirt between his hands and pulled him forward.

Hayato's scream vanished as soon as it had come and with it the light and the harsh storm.

When Tsuna finally could see again, he came face to face with a grown Gokudera Hayato. He assumed him to be his age or even a year older! Tsuna backed away a little, his eyes opened wide and his ears dropped in fear. His tail was curled tightly around him.

'H-Hayato? A-Are you alright? What h-happened just now?'

Hayato was staring at his right hand, that was turned into a fist, where a bright red light shone out of a ring that was placed on his middle finger.

'Hayat-'

'I see, the dumb octopus-head is one of your guardians. And it seems, he is the storm guardian. Humpf, kinda fitting.'

'Huh? Reborn? What do you mean by that?'

Hayato turned heated eyes at Reborn as if he was challenging him.

'Ha! I showed you! Now, I can be by Tsuna's side as long as I want and I can protect him, when **you **are leaving again to do your business.'

Hayato had a smug grin on his face and laughed out loud. Reborn's eyes on the other hand were covered by his fedora. He slowly raised his hand towards and searched through his suit jacket.

Hayato looked at Tsuna and took his hands into his own and beamed at him.

'Juudaime! I am so happy. Not only am I finally as old as you, but I am also your storm guardian. From now on, I will never leave your side again!'

The brunette sweat-dropped again. When Hayato rambled on about his happiness he looked over his shoulder and saw a dark aura that was emitted from Reborn. The older man had already pulled out a shiny, black gun with a silencer attached to it and pointed it at the silver-haired boy.

'Umm...H-Hayato-k-kun...I think, you should run for your life now.'

'...you can't believe just how happy I a- huh? What do you mean 'run for my life'?'

'Hayato-kun...I think it's already too late now.'

Hayato felt a sudden shiver run down his spine. He felt an evil intention behind him and so he slowly turned around only to find a gun pressed to the place between his eyes.

'**What did you say right now?** I will so kill you stupid boy. .DIE!'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

Hayato stumbled to his feet and ran out of the front door in a blink of an eye, leaving only a big cloud of dust behind.

When the door fell shut again and all became quiet, Reborn turned towards Tsuna and glared at him, as well as pointed his gun at the quivering brunette.

'Now it's your turn. I will now establish a new rule, which you will follow. Rule number #1265: DON'T GET TOUCHED BY THAT DUMB-SHIT HEAD!'

'B-But Reborn. he is now my storm guardian. And he is my friend-'

**Shoot!**

'HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIi! Fine, I understand. Just don't kill me please.'

Tsuna covered his eyes with his hand, fearing for his life. But because of that he missed the small and rare smile that graced Reborn's lips.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME 3


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next chapter! Wow that was fast, I didn't think I could make it until next week, but i did! :)

I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it. And to those who might be opposed to it, here is a warning: In this chapter there will be slight Boy x Boy action. but just very little...no...wait...i think there isn't any at all XD Just read it ! K, enjoy :)

* * *

_**Unknown POV:**_

_'Ah, I see. My friends are at it again. I can not believe that they were having so much fun, without involving me!*pout*. Ma~anywho, now that I have found them, we can continue with this fun game. I wonder where Haya-chan is though...mhmm...I wanna be part of this family. Sounds so fun! This mafia game, seriously who came up with such a great idea? _(And can you guess who it is this time around? xD)

* * *

It was now night time in the Sawada household and with it...came a certain problem.

'I think we should get separate bedrooms now, dame-Tsuna. The house is big enough for us to each have their own room.'

'B-But Reborn! We always sleep together!'

'Baka-Tsuna, remember how old you are now...or at least look like, You are a big boy now, so act like one and sleep alone.'

'B-But...R-'

'I said NO! Now stop complaining before I make you run 100 laps around the block!'

With that Reborn turned his back on Tsuna and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tsuna got quiet for a minute, his hair falling in front of his eyes, covering his expression.

'_Alright. I have one last trump up my sleeve...*evil smirk*.'_

'Reborn?'

'What is it dame-Tsu-'

When Reborn turned around to glare at Tsuna he came face to face with THE look on Tsuna's face. Reborn paled visibly and sweat suddenly ran down his face.

Before Reborn stood a very teary eyed Tsuna, with big loving eyes, that seemed even bigger and more expressive than before. His ears were dropped on his head and Tsuna was kneading his tail between his hands. The eyes seemed to suck him in, capturing him, so Reborn was unable to look away.

_'SSSSSSHIT! I can't go against THE look and the little maggot knows that oh too well! Dammit him and his irresistible cuteness!'_

'A-Alright baka-Tsuna. BUT just for today! You hear me?'

'Yay! Thank you Reborn. You're the best. I knew that you loved me!'

With that Tsuna's ears perked up and his tail swished happily from side to side. Tsuna jumped onto Reborn, making the surprised man(0.ò Reborn's still too affected by THE look XD) fall backwards and taking Tsuna with him who hugged the older man around his middle. With a loud **THUMP **the two of them landed on the ground, with Reborn on the bottom and Tsuna on top.

Tsuna looked down on the older man and felt his eyes lock with the other's. He suddenly felt so drawn to those black eyes that he forgot their...well let's say...VERY promising position and everything around him. He just stared into those eyes, that seemed so familiar to him.

Reborn on the other hand very much did notice the position they were in and a faint red hue was building up on his tan cheeks. He felt Tsuna's lightweight on his crotch and the warmth that he could feel seeping into his body from the parts where Tsuna's body was touching his own. But Reborn's attention was drawn to the soft caramel pools that were Tsuna's unbelievable wide eyes. They were like an open book to Reborn, always given Tsuna away. Right know he could read happiness, confusion, curiosity and ... was... was that _love_? Those eyes held a faint notice of a loving warmth in them that it took his breath away.

A tongue then licked over sudden dry plumb lips and caught his attention. Now Reborn's focus was on the with moisture shining lips. They looked so _inviting _and_ kissable..._

Suddenly the urge to claim those lips with his own, to cover them with his own, to possess these lips coursed through his body. His mind went blank, just his desire and_ lust _remained.

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, nearing his face that of his charge. Just a few centimeters were separating their lips.

Tsuna was startled by the sudden closeness of his tutor.

'R-Reborn? W-What ar-'

**GROWL**

'DAMMIT! YOU DAMN FURBALL!'

Reborn was now lying some feet from his previous place with three angry claw marks on his right cheek. They were bleeding badly and blood was flowing on the wooden ground.

'Reborn! Are you alright? Why did you do that?'

The last question was directed at the little lion cub with golden fur that stood before his master with still tensed shoulders ready to pound again. He wore an expression on his face that almost looked like a scowl.

Natsu turned to his master and purred in delight at seeing him. He jumped into his arms and snuggled deep into the other's embrace, feeling very comfortable.

Tsuna sighed, but patted the little fellow anyway with a gentle smile.

But didn't he forget something...?

'Oi, dame-Tsuna. What did I tell you about bringing this little shit?'

Tsuna winced at the anger in the older man's voice and shuffled with his feet while averting his eyes from Reborn and looking to the ground.

'W-Well..you see...I-I couldn't leave him behind! He is my important family too and besides, who would have looked after him? He doesn't like other people so much, he would have died!'

Reborn shook his head at his naive charge.

_'Always worrying for others.'_

Reborn glared some more, but after 5 minutes he sighed and gave up. Besides, he had to take care of his wounds now.

'_God only knows, where the stupid furball had been with those claws. I bet, he has rabbis that little. stupid, idiotic...'_

With that Reborn went into the bathroom and took out the first-aid kit.

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door being opened behind him and saw Tsuna standing there with his arms behind his back. Reborn looked for the little blond nuisance but found none.

Tsuna walked over to him and took the first-aid kit from the older man.

'Sit on the toilet lid, Reborn, I'll help you bandage those wounds. It IS my fault for bringing Natsu along...'

Tsuna looked truly guilty, so Reborn took pity on the small brunette and complied with the request and sat down to let Tsuna tend to his injury.

'Don't be so bossy, dame-Tsuna.'

Tsuna smiled and got the wink and so started to get Reborn fixed up.

He took out a small piece of cotton whool and applied some disinfectant on it. Then he started to carefully dab it at Reborn's wounds. It stung a little, but Tsuna was very gentle, or so Reborn thought.

After cleaning the wounds, Tsuna smeared a healing ointment on the injury and finally bandaged it up with a huge band-aid that covered his entire right cheek.

During the whole ordeal, that honestly hadn't taken more than two minutes Reborn had looked at Tsuna, or more like stared at him.

'_What would have happened if Natsu hadn't interrupted? Would i have really kissed Tsuna?'_

His eyes had wandered to the succulent plumb lips of Tsuna.

_'Mhmm...I still wonder, what they would taste like...NO! Stop! Don't even think about that! He is your charge and a frigging teenager! Dammit. I really need to get laid ag-'_

_'_Reborn? I finished bandaging you up. Can we go to sleep now?'

Reborn looked at the little brunette before him. His eye lids were already dropping down and he yawned cutely.

Reborn couldn't help himself and ruffled Tsuna's hair, smirking at his charge.

'Yeah, come on. We have a long day tomorrow.'

Reborn stood up, took Tsuna's hand in his and led the tiered child into the room, he had chosen as his bedroom.

It was plain and simple with white walls and wooden furniture. In the middle of the room stood a huge bed with black bedding.

The man sat Tsuna down on the bed and turned around to his wardrobe. He dressed into comfortable black pj's and went back to Tsuna only to find the soon-to-be Vongola decimo already fast asleep. He laid on his side with his head on the pillow. Beside his head Natsu had made himself comfortable while snuggling to his master.

Reborn scowled at this again, but found himself being growled at when he tried to shoo the lion away.

Defeated Reborn got into bed on the other side and pulled the blanket carefully from under Tsuna and covered the two of them with it. He looked at the serene face of Tsuna and felt this urge again to touch the young boy. Slowly he lifted his hand to Tsuna's cheek and stroked it gently. His skin was soft and warm, making Reborn curious if all of his body parts were that soft...

'Mhmm...Reborn...'

Reborn stiffened. He thought that Tsuna had woken up, but on closer inspection he saw, that Tsuna was fast asleep.

Reborn was angry at himself and quickly pulled his hand away from the brunette.

He turned to the other side, away from Tsuna and shut his eyes tightly.

_'Damn. What are there feelings?'_

Sleep didn't come for him that night.

* * *

HEYA PPL: Do you wanna know how Tsuna managed to sneak Natsu along the ride?

Well then, read on =)

* * *

_**Before their flight to Namimori:**_

(..._With that Reborn picked Tsuna up and threw him over his shoulder. Suddenly Tsuna felt a hand on his behind._

_'IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! REBORN! What are you doing! Let me down, I can walk on my own!'_

_Reborn only chuckled in an evil way and made his way outside...)_

Outside of their apartment, Tsuna pulled on Reborn's hair to make him to let him down already.

'Reborn! I-I have to go to the bathroom before we leave!'

'Au! FINE! But make it quick.'

With that Reborn set the brunette down, who immediately ran into their room, slamming the door behind him,

'Natsu?', he whispered.

Suddenly a yellow furball jumped on top of Tsuna's head, squealing happily.

'Natsu! Listen, Reborn and I are leaving to Japan.'

Natsu suddenly growled at hearing Reborn's name, but whimpered at hearing that his master was going to leave. He eeped as if to tell him to take him with Tsuna.

The brunette took Natsu into his arms and tried to comfort the little one. His time was running out and Reborn was getting impatient, he was sure of it.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, making him smile.

'Natsu, do you want to come along with us? Then you have to hide and be VERY still, you can't even make one sound or Reborn will find out and we have to leave you here. Can you be very silent until I say that you can come out again?'

Natsu eeped in approval and affirmation, suddenly looking very excited.

Tsuna nodded and ran with Natsu in his arms to his and Reborn's bedroom and took out his bag pack from under his bed. He stuffed some blankets into the bag pack and put Natsu on top of them. The little lion made himself comfortable n the blankets and Tsuna pulled them over the cub to cover him.

He zipped the bag up, leaving a small gap open, so Natsu would get enough air and hoisted it carefully onto his back.

He made his way out to Reborn, who was already glaring at him and tapping his foot.

'Finally. If we don't hurry up we will be late and miss our plane!'

With that Reborn threw Tsuna over his shoulder again and started to jog towards the exit.

'Say Tsuna, have you gained weight? I think I should give you less food, or you will get fat.'

Tsuna only sweat dropped at that.

* * *

What do you think, worth a review? Please ?:D


	23. Chapter 23

Heya, boys and girls:) I took a while again, right? I'm sorry. Well I updated at last :D To tell you the truth I'm trying myself at another KHR-story :) It will be 2772 or G27. I'm not sure yet. Okies...AH thats right I wanted to tell you the solution to the little 'who is the unknown POV-person'-riddle =)

k,the first one was mukuro and the second one was Yamamoto. I wonder if you can figure out his one? ;P

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Unknown POV:

'_Gyahahhahaha...I followed that stupi-dera and now I will get my revenge. Fear me and bow before me! The greatest of the greatest mafiosi is now here. Prepare yourself Reborn. I will finally kill you with m y awesomeness, Gyaaaahhaaaa' *****fell out of the tree,' Gotta...stay...calm...WWWAAAAHHAAAAA!'

* * *

_

It is now 6:30 am and our most favorite person is still lying in his bed, snoring away happily...until...

**Wham!**

'Get up dame-Tsuna! We don't have the whole day.'

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes groggily and looked around the room for the disturbance that has awoken him so brutally. His eyes came to rest on the form of a tall man, clad in a black suit and a matching fedora.

The little brunette went to brush some of his wild hair out of his face only to feel a sharp pain coming from a huge bump on his head.

'Reborn! You could have woken me up normally! Why are you always so violent?'

'Of course, because you are too incompetent to get out of bed on your own after I called you for the last half an hour!'

Tsuna rubbed his neck embarrassed.

'Hehehe...sorry Reborn. So, why did you wake me up so early?'

'You are starting school today and so you have to get ready. Believe me when I tell you, that you DON'T and I mean you really don't want to be late for this school.'

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion and looked at Reborn with his big caramel eyes.

'Why do you say th-'

'Tsuna. Get. Ready.'

A giant black gun suddenly pressed on Tsuna's forehead contributed by Reborn's icy glare. (He had to get another gun as a replacement for Leon for a short period of time.)

'A-Alright! I get it! Pleasedon'tshootme!'

Tsuna ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

After some time of pleasant showering, Tsuna emerged from the bathroom clad in the obligatory school uniform which Reborn had sneaked into while he was in the shower. The uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, with a black wife beater over it and black pants. On top of his head he wore a black baseball cap which was covering his ears. As for his tail, it was forced into his pants, so it stayed hidden. It was really not that comfortable, but better then being noticed by his soon-to-be classmates.

The clothing seemed to be a little too big for Tsuna, for the small brunette looked even more fragile in the oversized uniform.

When Tsuna entered the kitchen, Reborn was already sitting at a set table and looked up at his entrance.

'I have to tell you some things, before you go. So sit down and listen: You have never been to a public school before, so you need to understand some rules. But I already assigned someone to ...well let's say _teach _them to you. I want you to make some friends there, I know you are dame-Tsuna, but you need to built up your family. Use this chance and get familiar with the feeling of a lot of people around you. And lastly, which is most important: Remember rule #27. _Got it?'_

Tsuna flinched at hearing the word rule #27. It was always the most important rule.

'S-Sure Reborn. I'll remember and I'll try to get used to the school life.'

Reborn nodded, a slight gleam of pride for his charge appearing in his eyes, but it went away as soon as it had gotten there.

'Ok, Tsuna. You have to hurry up now, you are already going to be late for school as it is.'

Tsuna's eyes went wide and he quickly looked at his wrist watch only to see that it was 5 minutes befor 7...and school was starting at 7! Oh no! He was so going to be late!

The small brunette shouldered his school bag and rushed out the door, leaving a huge dust cloud behind. Reborn smirked evilly and snickered.

'_Ah, what a fun day Tsuna is going to have, muahahahhaha'

* * *

_

_'I'm so going to be laaaaaaaaate! And that on my first day. Damn Reborn!'_

Thankfully the school's huge building appeared before him and a smile stole itself on Tsuna's face. But when he stood in front of the school gates, he saw them closed. The small brunette rattled at the bars, but they wouldn't budge.

'Oh no! What am I supposed to do now? Maybe there is another entra-'

'You are late herbivore. Now I will bite you to death for breaking rule number #30A, which states: You will be bitten to death when you are too late.'

'HHHHIIIIIIII! P-Please d-d-don't! I am so sor-'

When Tsuna turned around to face the newcomer who had threatened him, he stopped abruptly and gaped at the beautiful boy, dressed in a black school uniform.

The boy had black hair and impressive steely silver eyes that currently glared at him. Tsuna spotted a red and yellow badge that signalized him as the head of the discipline committee.

'Are you done staring now, herbivore? Then tell me your class and ID number, so I can bite you to death after school.'

Tsuna flinched at hearing the harsh words, his ears dropping under his cap.

'I-I am new here. This is my first day. My name is Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. And PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'

'_Oh? So this is the herbivore the baby was telling me about. Well, this seems interesting...'_

'Alright. I will be merciful today, because you don't know the rules yet. BUT if I see you being late ONE MORE time, you will feel my wrath. Got it? Also, I will see to it, that you will know all the rules, so you know what you aren't allowed to do in my school. I expect you in my office after school.'

Tsuna's eyes widened at hearing the other's words, but sweat dropped in relief upon hearing, that he got to see the next day. When he saw the boy leaving, he took some steps in his direction and shyly grabbed the older one at his sleeve, tucking at it a little bit.

The boy looked down on the brunette boy and raised an eyebrow as an indication for the other to speak.

'W-Well...I was wondering if you can tell me where I can get into school now? T-The gate's locked and I d-don't kn-'

'Fine. I get it. You really are a useless herbivore.'

With that the black-haired boy scooped the smaller one up in his arms bridal-style and jumped over the wall beside the gates.

'HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna was startled by the sudden action of the other and fastened his small first in the back-haired's shirt, while closing his eyes. Upon impact on the ground, a harsh wind blew, ruffling their hair and tucking at their clothes. All of a sudden Tsuna's cap flew from his head and landed with a soft _thud _on the ground.

The taller boy looked down at the boy in his arms and his steely gray eyes widened a little.

He could have sworn that out of no where small pink flowers appeared all around the small male in his arms, giving him a beautiful glow.

_'Beautiful...'_

The boy sat the brunette down, but kept a hand on the other's slim waist and kept his gaze locked with the other's. Tsuna squirmed in his embrace and couldn't take the attention anymore, so he averted his eyes and looked at his feet.

'U-Umm...I-I can explain these ears, umm..Sir-'

'Hibari Kyouya'

'Huh?'

'Hibari Kyouya. That is my name.'

Tsuna smiled a little bit at the older one and continued.

'Then...Hibari-san. Y-You see...I had some kind of accident when I was younger and somehow, I got these ears and I have a tail as well. But please, don't tell anyone about it. Please, Reborn will surely kill me if he finds out!'

Hibari smirked at the other's frantic pleading. An idea popped into his head and his smirk turned down right evil.

'Herbivore. I will keep this secret on one condition.'

'W-What do you want me to do?'

'I want to be one of your guardians.'

Tsuna stood there shocked. His mind totally blank in confusion.

'Huh?'

Hibari rolled his eyes, getting more impatient by the minute.

'You heard me. I want to be a part your familiga as one of your guardians.'

'B-But how come you know about that? And I can't do anything about you becoming one of my guardians. It is decided by fate!'

'Tsunayoshi.', Tsuna perked up at hearing his name being said by the stoic boy,' The baby told me before hand about you and the whole mafia-shit. And don't get me wrong. I only want to be your guardian, so I can fight strong people. I know of the dangers that you will have to face soon and I want to bite the strongest people to death. I don't do it for you. My only aim is to challenge the strongest of people. That is my resolution!'(1)

Suddenly a bright purple light embraced the two of them, blinding them momentarily.

'_N-No way! This is the same thing that happened to Hayato too. This couldn't possibly mean...'_

As the light slowly ebbed away, Tsuna focused his eyes on the person that stood before him and gaped.

Hibari now wore a ring on his middle finger which was burning with a bright purple flame.

'H-Hibari-san. You really are one of my guardians!'

Tsuna felt a strong wave of happiness course through his body and couldn't suppress it anymore. So he did the only thing he wanted to do right now. He jumped into the other's arms and hugged him tightly, while laughing.

Hibari stood there frozen and stiff at the closeness of the small warm body pressed to his own. His arms twitched and he raised them a little as if to embrace the other. But he couldn't bring himself to do so, so he did the thing, that was natural to him. He quickly pulled out his tonfas and whacked the small brunette on the head. (But just a little. He didn't want to hurt the fragile looking boy ;D)

'ITAI! Hibari-san!'

'Stupid herbivore. You still have school and you are already too late. Go already, before I bite you to death. To put emphasis on his statement, Hibari raised his tonfas in warning and glared at the brunette.

Tsuna _HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEDDDDD_ as always, turned around on his heels and ran into the building.

'Well...this will indeed get very interesting.'

* * *

Here is a little addition to the story:

_**(1) What really went through Hibari's head when he told Tsuna about his intentions for becoming his guardian:**_

'I want to protect this cute little herbivore. I can feel a strong flame from inside him, it draws me near him. I will fight the fights for him and get even stronger, so I can be the guardian to protect and support him. I never felt this way before. But I don't dislike this feeling. If this is what it means to want something so bad in his life. This urge to be neafr someone, then this will be my resolution.'

* * *

Please review: puppy-dog-eyes? Pretty please with a cherry on top ~ :P


	24. Chapter 24

HIYA! It took me less time to update :D I wrote another story named 'Fragile Heart' recently and i would be happy if you would like to read that one also. It's a 27/72 story :D

Please enjoy this chapter and review if you liked it*huggles*

'Solution of the last unknown POV: LAMBO!'

**I rewrote this chapter today, 'cause I totally forgot about the gae difference of Yamamoto and Tsuna/Gokudera. So here I did a little flashback time ;D**

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

'_I wonder what master is doing right now. I want to be where he is! Stupid fedora-guy always tries something bad when I am not around. But really my master is too adorable and molestable to resist, I have to admit that, but really that pervert! GRAWR! It makes me so angry just thinking about him touching my cute master. Oh well...I have to wait until he comes back and then I demand a nice petting session with just me and Tsu-chan.*purr* I hope he will come home soon...*purrpurr*'

* * *

_

Tsuna shuffled nervously from one foot to the other and kneaded his hands. He stood before his soon to be classroom door, waiting for his name to be called.

'Tsunayoshi Sawada!'

That was his cue. He took a deep breath before his eyes turned determined and he opened the door. The small brunette calmly walked into the room, his eyes focused on the teacher before him. When he stood in front of the black board he turned his body in the direction of his classmates and smiled nervously.

'Class listen up! This here is Tsunayoshi Sawada and he just moved to Namimori from Italy. He was home schooled before so he isn't used to the whole school stuff, so please be nice to him and guide him. Also I expect you all to help him get to know the rules of a public school.', he turned to Tsuna,'do you want to add something or ask a question Sawada-san?'

Tsuna was fidgeting nervously as he saw the attention he was getting from his new classmates who all but stared at him in a funny way. If Tsuna had to describe the way they were looking at him he would have almost called them...hungry?

Tsuna was blushing by now and stuttered, while smiling as brightly as he could.

'I-I'm T-T-Tsunayoshi Sawada. N-Nice to m-meet you all. I-I hope we c-can get a-along!'

The students of this class all thought the same thing.

_'AWWWWWWWWW!'_

The girls were giggling like mad and were instantly chatting behind their hands about this cute little guy, while the boys were fighting down their blushes on their faces.

_'_A-Alright Sawada-san. Please take a seat in the back next to the window.'

Tsuna looked back at the teacher and nodded with a cute smile adoring his face, which made even the adult blush.

The brunette sat down in his assigned seat and wondered why the seat before him as well as the seat to his right were empty.

'Ok, class let's begin the lesso-'

**BAMM!**

With a loud bang the door of the classroom was slammed open and two teens all but stumbled into the classroom and landed on the ground with one on the bottom and the other on top of him.

'The teacher looked at the two boys that so rudely interrupted his starting lesson with big owlish eyes.

'Sumimasen, but what are the two of you doing here?'

'Get off me you baseball-freak!'

The one on the bottom pushed the other off of him with a glare and got to his feet while brushing the invisible dirt from his clothes. The boy that was pushed also got to his feet and smiled a big toothy grin.

'H-Hayato-kun and Y-Yamamoto? W-Why are you here?'

Gokudera looked around at hearing his name being called and his eyes landed on the form of his boss. His icy glare from only moments before completely vanished and left for a wide smile that lit up his entire face. He ran over to the sitting boy and hugged him tightly.

'Juudaime! I finally found you! This stupid baseball freak wouldn't leave me alone and so we got lost because of him.'

'Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera-kun. It was so much fun, wasn't it? And we even met Hibari-san that way. He even left me a skylark shaped bruise on my back as a welcoming gift!'

At hearing the tall boy's words, the whole class including their teacher sweat dropped. Tsuna turned towards Yamamoto and smiled at him.

'Yamamoto. I didn't know you came to Japan too. Why are you here?'

'Well...I was bored! I heard that Gokudera-kun was moving to Japan along with you and I wanted to come too. We are one family right? So I have to come.'

* * *

**Flashback:**

Yesterday evening:

'Hehe, I followed Gokudera-kun to Japan! I can't believe that they would actually leave me there in Italy all alone. Ma~enough thinking!...AH! There is his house, let's go and say hi to him.'

Yamamoto climbed some stairs that led him up to the front door of a small apartment with the name plate 'Gokudera Hayato' so little Yamamoto knew that he was on the right door.

He knocked three times on the door, which soon opened to reveal a glaring Gokudera. But not any Gokudera-kun, but a teenage Gokudera-kun!

The silver-haired boy looked around but found noone there. He was about to slam the door shut again, but a little voice stopped him.

'Hi there Gokudera-kun! How come you became so big all of a sudden? It seems like fun, can I get big too?'

Hayato looked down on the boy with short black hair and hazel eyes and his mouth practicaly fell opened.

'Baseball freak? W-What are you doing here?'

'Well...I followed you guys of cours-'

Gokudera immidiately grabbed the shorter boy by his neck, dragged him into his house and slammed the door behind him shut.

Inside the two of them sat in the living room on a couch next to each other.

'Baseball-freak, you shouldn't have come here. This is important family business and it doesn't concern you. You can stay here for the night, but I order you to go back to Italy tomorow. You are still child!'

Yamamoto's happy grin immidiately faded and left a hard expression in his eyes.

'Gokudera-kun, I want to be part of this family. Why can't I be with you too? We were always together, you are important to me.'

Gokudera-kun looked down on the 10 years younger boy and felt a sudden pang of guilt in his chest. He hesitately strechted out his hand, but eventually patted the top of the black-haired boy.

'Yeah I know that you want to be part of all this, but this is not up to you or to us. It is decided by fate whether you can be a part of the tenth's family or not. See, 'he held out his hand with the Vongola right before Yamamoto's face,'this is the proof that I belong to the tenth. I am one of his guardians and as such it is my duty to go wherever Juudaime is and support him in anyway.'

Yamamoto felt drawn to the small silver object on Gokudera's hand and brushed his fingers over it gently.

Suddenly a blinding white light filled the room.

Yamamoto felt strange, like his bones were snapping and growing back together. He screamed in pain, whising for the pain to go away.

Gokudera heard the peinful screams of his friends and hugged the boy to his chest who was still sitting next to him.

After some seconds that seemed like minutes to the two boys, the light faded away.

But now, there was no little Yamamoto in Gokudera's embrace but a 15 years old Yamamoto instead.

Gokudera gasped at seeing the young boy now suddenly aged, but didn't let go of the other.

Yamamoto on the other hand, looked down on himself, the previous pain all but forgotten and smiled his traitmark toothy grin.

'See, Gokudera now we can play together again, we are both the same age so I can go to school with you guys. I am not a child anymore~.'

With that Yamamoto returned the other's hug.

Gokudera was too stunned to comprehend anything and so they stayed that way for a while.

**Fashback END**

* * *

'Yamamoto...'

'Stop saying these useless things too Juudaime! We don't need you here, you're not even one of his guardians!'

Yamamoto looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth to reply, but he got interrupted by their teacher who had a vein popping out of the side of his temple.

'You two! You are interrupting my class! I don't care that you are new students here, but you will be punished anyway. You too Sawada-san, you will have to do extra homework!.'

'HIIIIIIIII? Why am I getting extra homework too?'

'Because the whole tumult started because of you. Now end of discussion! I want to begin the lesson. I presume your names are Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san. Take the seats next and in front of Sawada-san.'

Hayato grunted in annoyance, but took the seat in front of Tsuna, while Yamamoto sat to his right.

And the lesson began.

* * *

After about half the class was finished Tsuna got distracted by a folded piece of paper that was suddenly lying on his notebook. The brunette looked down on it visibly confused, but he took it into his hands anyway. He unfolded the little paper and read the words.

**Hi there Tsuna! Haha, this class is so boring and we already got a punishment on our first day haha. I don't get any of the stuff that the teacher is telling us about. **

**Hey Tsuna...what did Gokudera-kun mean with what he said before?**

**Yamamoto**

Tsuna looked up and to his right and saw the grinning face of his friend.

He quickly looked at the teacher at the board and saw him writing something down on the black board with his back facing the class.

Tsuna took his pencil and started to write on the back of the paper.

**HIII Yamamoto, what happens when the teacher will notice us passing notes? Oh well...I don't get any of this stuff either. Seriously are we idiots?:P**

**About what Hayato-kun said...well...I will tell you at the end of the the school day ok? I promise.**

**Tsuna**

He passed the note back to Yamamoto who read the words quickly and nodded with his usual big grin on his face and so the lesson went on with two idiots sitting in the back who kept doodling in their notebooks, for they didn't get any of the stuff the teacher was babbling on about.

* * *

The day went on in that fashion and soon lunch time came. Tsuna was eagerly awaiting the sound of the bell that would free them of this hell called school, although only temporarily. During the lesson Tsuna thought back to the beginning of the morning when he met that handsome black-haired guy. He smiled at the memory, but suddenly he remembered something...

'_Alright. I will be merciful today, because you don't know the rules yet. BUT if I see you being late ONE MORE time, you will feel my wrath. Got it? Also, I will see to it, that you will know all the rules, so you know what you aren't allowed to do in my school. I expect you in my office after school.'( Ch.23, Hibari)_

Oh no! Tsuna had to meet Hibari-san after school, but he promised to talk with Yamamoto! Tsuna bit his lip, but decided to talk to the prefect during his lunch break.

As the bell for lunch rang Tsuna quickly got to his feet and darted out of the room in a matter of seconds. He turned around a corner and bumped into somebody which caused him to fall backwards. But before he hit the ground he felt two strong arms pull him upright again.

'Gomenasai! I didn't pay attention to where I was going, this is totally my fault. I'm so sorry!'

'Herbivore. Quit your rambling.'

Tsuna looked up at hearing the familiar word and came face to face with Hibari-san.

'Hibari-san! Fancy meeting you here, hehe...I was on my way to talk to you.'

Hibari rose an eyebrow at this.

'Oh? Well...what is it herbivore? And hurry up or I'll bite you to death!'

'HHHHIIII! A-Alright. You told me to meet you in your office after school, but I can't come today, I promised a friend of mine who followed my all the way from Italy here to talk to him about the family after school. I'm sorry, but I'll come tomorrow!'

Hibari smirked at seeing the other's nervous manner and decided to tease the other a little more.

The two of them still stood pretty close together and Hibari dared to took another step forward so their bodies were touching.

Tsuna was blushing beet red by now and looked into Hibari's steel gray eyes.

'H-Hibari-san? W-What are you doing?'

Hibari leaned his face closer towards Tsuna, so that his head was right beside the brunette's ear. He softly blew into it and then he felt this urge to go a little further, so he licked the burning ear, drawing out a small moan from the small boy.

'Nngh! H-Hibari-san...'

Hiabri suddenly drew back and chuckled, actually _chuckled _at seeing the boy blush so hard that his entire face was as red as it would possibly go.

'That was your punishment for having another meeting although I ordered you to come. I allow you to attend to your business but you will come tomorrow or you will receive another punishment and this time it will be ... a lot more carnivorish.' (That word probably doesn't exist XD)

With that Hibari turned around and left a flustered Tsuna behind.

* * *

Finally the whole day was over and Tsuna was so exhausted. It was only his first day but he was so sure that he hated this institution called school with a passion.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked out of the building together and chatted eagerly with one another. At the school gate though, Gokudera-kun suddenly fell to his knees and bowed deeply before Tsuna.

'I'm so sorry Juudaime. But I have to go home early today so I can't walk you home. Please forgive me for my incompetence I'm not worth being called your right-hand man, please punish me!'

'Eh? Hayato-kun. It's alright! You don't have to walk me home!'

'Gokudera-kun you don't have to worry, I will take care of Tsuna and walk him home.'

Gokudera glared darkly at Yamamoto who didn't even flinch at the icy look.

'I hate to admit it, but I don't want Juudaime to go home alone, and you are better than no one, so I will allow you to escort Juudaime home today, BUT only today and don't think anything from it. You still don't belong here, you should go back to Italy', he looked at Tsuna with a big grin,'see you tomorrow Juudaime!'

With that Gokudera turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto started to walked home side by side without saying anything.

After a while Tsuna stopped waking, making Yamamoto stop as well. The brunette took one of Yamamoto's large but slender hand in his and squeezed them gently. He looked at Yamamoto and finally spoke.

'Yamamoto...this whole mafia-stuff is not a game. I'm the tenth Vongola boss and I will have to fight soon. I might even die.. You are one of my precious friends Yamamoto and I don't want to involve you in something that you have no reason to take part in and risk your own life. This is serious, not a game.'

Yamamoto was quiet for a moment, contemplating Tsuna's words.

'Tsuna. I already now that this is not a game. But as much as you like me, I like you the same way. I can't bear the thought of seeing you getting hurt and fighting for your family. I want to support you and be strong for you! Please don't leave me out of this! You are my friend and i need to protect you. You are so important to me. It's always dark in my life, but when I'm with you...I feel _whole _and there is light all around me. I want to be part of your family Tsuna, I will be the rain that will always comfort you in it's wet embrace, that will let the tears dissapear beneath. This is my strenght, this is my resolve.'

Suddenly a bright blue light engulfed the two of them, and blinding them for a moment.

_'No way! E-Even Yamamoto?''_

As the light subsided a blue flame was seen at a ring on Yamamoto's middle finger. Yamamoto looked confused down at the ring.

'Yamamoto...you are one of my guardians!'

Yamamoto suddenly smiled and hugged Tsuna tightly to his chest.

'Thank you, thank you! Now, we can be a real family!'

Tsuna laughed at hearing the other's laugh and hugged him back.

'Silly Yamamoto, you already were a part of my family before hand. And you always will be.'

* * *

**Ok, one of my reviewers wondered about Hibari calling Reborn a baby in the last chapter, although he is an adult and I decided to make a little flashback on that.(Be aware this is totally OC if you ask me xD)  
**

**Here it is:**

Reborn stood before the door of the discipline committee's office with crossed arms.

'_This Hibari I investigated about is said to be an interesting character. Let's see how this will turn out.'_

Reborn knocked on the door, but after 1 minute of silence his patience had run out, so he just decided to break down the door.

**BANG!**

'What do you think you're doing herbivore?'

A very angry Hibari stood before the adult with raised tonfas, ready to strike at any moment.

Reborn smirked at seeing the prefect.

'Easy there, prefect-chan. I came here to inform you of the arrival of my charge tomorrow. You will meet him and you'll certainly be interested in him that I can assure you. I want you to explain the school's rules to him as well as keep an watchful eye on dame-Tsuna.'

Hibari stood there totally annoyed by the other's presence. How dare he order him around!

Hibari lashed out with his steel tonfas, but Rebron easily dodged the younger boy, while smirking.

Hiabri got more irritated by every miss he made. After a while his temper got the better of him and he threw his weapons aside and pounded on the taller one.

Reborn certainly didn't expect _that _and was therefore taken by surprise. The two of them crashed to the floor, with Reborn on the bottom. Hibari himself was cursing at the uncomfortable position but decided to make the best out of it.

And he pulled at _Reborn's cheeks._

Reborn's eyes widened, but Hibari only glared down on the taller man.

'Tch, you're cheeks are so soft like a baby's. Aren't you embarrassed to have such cheeks although your an adult?'

Reborn was now full in rage and punched Hibari in the face making the other stumble backwards, so Reborn could stand up. He glared furiously at Hibari and yelled while pointing a gun at the other's forehead.

'Don't you dare do that one more time and you are dead! Got that! Now you will obey me or I will tell the school's headmaster about all the ruckus your making in '_biting people to death_', so that you are expelled from your precious school.'

Hibari didn't say anything, but he sat down behind his desk in his big chair,

Reborn still glared at the younger boy and pointed his gun at the other's chest.

'Alright, baby. But don't expect me to not hurt this charge of yours if he's breaking any rules. Because if anyone breaks my rules, he will be bitten to death!'

Reborn nodded and left a seething prefect behind.

* * *

That was kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything better :)

Please review it always makes me happy to read your reviews:D and it may make me write faster, hehe :-*


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys! School just started again and I have so much to do, but I'll try to update anyway from time to time, just be patient with me :D Thank you :)

I don't think I did a good job on this chapter, but please read this anyway and when you like me, you'll review 'cause that makes me reeeeaaaallllyyy happy and I'll have a good school day tomorrow*hug*

* * *

_Unknown POV:_

_'Oi I want another challenge! Today was soooo crazy, TO THE EXTREME! That Sawada-guy is sure amazing, I want him to join my boxing club! Ok, I'll go and run my 200000 meter marathon now TO THE EXTTREME!'(man, thats too easy isn't it xD)

* * *

_

One week has now passed and Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto nearly spend all their time together. They would often go to Tsuna's and Reborn's house after school right after Tsuna had his 'sessions' with Hibari-san...

* * *

**FLASHBACK: (Tsuna's second day in school)**

Tsuna stood outside the discipline committee's office and nervously shuffled with his feet until he finally gathered all of his courage together, took a deep breath and eventually knocked.

No answer.

Tsuna gulped and opened the door slightly. He peered inside, searching for the other man.

'H-Hibari-san?'

'What is it Herbivore?'

Tsuna took this as an invitation to come inside and closed the door quietly behind him. The brunette turned around and took in the simply decorated room. Before him stood a small green couch, in the left corner stood a wooden cupboard with a coffee machine and cups on top. At the end of the room opposite the door was a tall desk located where none other than Hibari himself was sitting in a black desk chair. Otherwise the room was pretty bare, no pictures or any plants but somehow the room gave Tsuna a comfortable feeling.

Hibari was currently signing some papers and didn't even look up at Tsuna when he entered. He didn't even acknowledged the other's presence when Tsuna stood directly in front of the desk.

'Umm...H-Hibari-san? Y-You wanted to talk to me?'

Hibari stopped his movements and looked at Tsuna through his black strands.

'Sit down on that couch over there and do my work.'

Tsuna's eyes widened while he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

'Huh? What do you mean Hibari-san?'

Hibari sighed, but put down his papers and stood up. He went over to the brunette boy, picked him up bridal style, which earned him a 'HHHHHIIIII' from our dear molestable Tsu-chan, and threw him onto the soft couch.

'H-Hibari-san! W-What are you doing?'

Hibari glared at the smaller boy and took out his tonfas.

'I'll bite you to death!'

'HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! But w-what did I do!'

Tsuna managed to dodge one of Hibari's tonfas by falling from the couch, making him lay flat on his back on the floor.

Hibari smirked at the hopeless situation Tsuna has managed to put him in and slowly approached the trembling brunette. He kneeled down next to the boy and looked him deep in his caramel eyes.

'Hibari-san? Y-You are acting kinda strange today?'

Hibari didn't care for the other's words and neared his body the quivering other, the space between them grew smaller and smaller, their faces coming closer and closer until Hibari touched his forehead to Tsuna's.

'**Rule number one: Never let your guard down.'**

Tsuna was blushing so badly at that point that his eyes watered a bit. Hibari was now only staring at the brunette, at how _molestable _he was looking so teary eyed and madly blushing.

'_*smirk* I only intended to tease the herbivore a bit but when he is looking at me like that it's honestly his own fault for being ravished*smirk*'_

Hibari neared his lips that of Tsuna, fully intending to ravish his mouth, tasting him and making the other grow even more flustered. Their lips grew nearer and nearer and then...

**KISS**

Tsuna felt soft plumb lips on his cheek, caressing it and licking it. Hibari growled inwardly but enjoyed the contact none the less.

'_Dammit! Why did the herbivore has to look to the side right at that moment? Well...this is acceptable too, his cheek is so soft*purr*'_

Tsuna's blush was now spread across his entire face and his eyes were tightly shut. His tension grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore and pushed the other away from him in one swift move with a sudden power boost.

'H-Hibari-san...I think I learned the rule now, so I...umm...I'll leave now. Have a nice day~!'

With that Tsuna got to his feet and ran to the door, wriggling with the door handle. But Hibari was right behind him, blowing him softly in his ear.

'I will let you go now, but I expect you to come to me every Tuesday after school, so I can _teach _you more rules.'

Tsuna finally managed to get the door to open and rushed outside, leaving a smirking Hibari behind who licked his lips savoring the taste of the other...

**FLASHBACK END

* * *

**

Tsuna hadn't told Reborn about his sessions, too embarrassed to mention anything and Tsuna believed that nothing serious has happened anyway. It was just a kiss to the cheek...honestly our little cute Tsu-chan is just too oblivious for his own good.

On his way home Tsuna was chattering happily with his two friends when suddenly a tall man with white hair was bumping into him with enough force to make the two of them fall to the ground.

'Itte...that hurt!'

'Juudaime!'

'Tsuna!'

'Sawada!'

All eyes turned on the new guy that was still crouching above Tsuna. The guy was ruffling his hair, smiling brightly.

'Hey, I wanted to say something too. You two where playing the 'say the other's name' game weren't you. That is so extreme that I had to show my eagerness to compete in the game!'

All three of them sweat-dropped at this. Then Gokudera pulled the other off of Tsuna being fed up with their closeness.

'Oi, why do you know the Juudaime?'

'I saw him in the school with the prefect. He must be really strong when he is actually talking to that 'I'll bite you to the extreme death'-guy! So I investigated and found out his name. I was currently running my laps and then I saw you and now I want you to come and run with me to the extreme. We'll be good pals in fighting, will you join my boxing club?'

Tsuna was gaping at the new guy. He and strong in one sentence or more like in a whole speech. No that didn't sound right.

'I'm sorry. But you are wrong! I'm no one special just some ordinary guy. The reason I was talking to Hibari-san was because he is a part of my...family.'

The new guy looked down like a kicked puppy.

'Well...I see...anyway my name is Ryohei. But honestly it wasn't only my intention to get you to join my boxing club...but I...how should I put it...I kind of feel drawn to you, you know? Like I know you and I know that we have to be together, like we are supposed to be...good friends. I don't know how I should put it...'

Tsuna was touched by the other words and reached out his hands, putting them on the other's cheeks.

'I understand that. I assure you that I'm not what you think I am, for I am really not strong or anything, but I want to be friends with you if that is ok.'

Suddenly a yellow light was shining and velveting the area in a soft glow. After the light extinguished Ryohei's finger now adored a ring...a very familiar ring...

'R-Ryohei-san? You are one of my guardians too?'

Tsuna's eyes were wide in wonder and confusion, but he smiled anyway.

'I...don't really know what's going on, but I love this to the extreme! Hehe, now we can hang out together. and please, don't call me Ryohei, you're so cute and adorable like a little brother...yeah please call me Onii-chan to the extreme!'

Tsuna laughed but complied with the other's request.

'Ok, Onii-chan...then let me explai-'

Suddenly a raging wind blew across the street, making Tsuna shiver and then his cap flew from his head revealing his two fluffy ears.

Ryohei stared at the other boy before him with wide eyes.

'HIIIIIIIII! I can explain that too...!'

'Juudaime you have nothing to explain to this turf-head! He is not worthy of your time. We have to go to your house now anyway you know how Reborn can get when we're there too late...'

Tsuna shivered at hearing Gokudera's words. He adjusted the cap on his head hiding his ears again form view.

'Y-Yeah he gets grouchy when he is hungry...hiii i have to hurry and make him something to eat before he hits me again. Onii-chan...do you...maybe want to come to my house too and meet Reborn? I can explain everything that happened before to you?'

'Yeah I think that is a great idea to the extreme! Let's go Sawada!'

With that Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged him behind him while running at full speed.

'HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! O-Onii-chan! I can't walk that fast!'

'JUUDAIME! Wait for us! Hey turf-head let go of Juudaime!'

'Yo Tsuna this is so awesome that we have a new addition to the family! Haha this is so much fun. Hey wait up for me Tsuna, Gokudera, turf-head!'

With that the two of them ran behind the other two trying to catch up to them, before Tsuna would be dragged through the dirt of the street by none other but the hyperactive turf-head.

* * *

Alright guys, this chapter is now finished, I hope you liked it :D I wrote another story which is called 'Fragile Heart'. It's a 27/72 story, I would love it if you'd take a look at that too :) okies, have a really nice day today~ Enjoy the weather and maybe leave me a tiny little review behind?;P

See ya next chapter *wave*


	26. Chapter 26

Hi there! Ok, I hurried up and taaadaaaaaaaa the next chapter is up :D. I'm so unbelievable happy, that so many people read this story and actually review! YAY! Thank you! Umm...I'm a little occupied with learning, so I won't be able to write much. But I'll do my best.

Enjoy~

* * *

**A little riddle-time:**

_'Who is tall and friendly, _

_always nice and happy? _

_Who likes to play this certain game,_

_in which Vongola is the family name?_

_Who is as easy-going as a happy-go-lucky-guy,_

_who can this person be, who is a part of the sky?'

* * *

_

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Tsuna were now on their way to Tsuna's house, where a certain hitman would surely be waiting for them.

Tsuna shivered at thinking about the older man...he was sure to be _furious_ when they arrived...

'Onii-san...I don't know why you became involved in this mess...and I am really very sorry that you are. I'll tell you more when we arrive at my house, but first I want to warn you: Beware of the man that you will come across once I open the door. He is the devil, I tell you the DEVIL!'

Ryohei laughed his booming laugh, while standing in his fighting stance with raised fists.

'Don't worry TO THE EXTREME! If he's really as bad as you say, then he must be really strong. I'll fight him and then...HE CAN JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!'

Tsuna and the other two teenagers sweat dropped at the boxer's exclamation.

'Ma~ ,Ma~ it's alright. I remember my first meeting with Reborn-sensei while I'm here in Japan and it was really nice. He even showed me his shiny gun! Haha~ He's not so bad haha'

Tsuna paled and blushed at the same time at remembering the mentioned day he went to his house accompanied by Yamamoto...

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Tsuna opened the door and stepped inside his cozy house, followed closely by Yamamoto. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes ans yelled._

_'Reborn! I'm home and I brought Yamamoto with me! I have to tell you something, please don't shoot m-'_

_**BANG**_

_'HHHHHIIIIIII! R-Reborn! I told you NOT to shoot me. Please I can expla-'_

_'Dame-Tsuna, why is that baseball baka here? And WHY did he suddenly grow into a teenager?'_

_Tsuna fidgeted nervously. The gun was still directed at him, so he took some steps backwards to get a safer distance between him and the horrible weapon. While moving backwards he suddenly bumped into Yamamoto. The taller teen was also surprised by Tsuna's body bumping into him, because his mind was, again, elsewhere, that he too stumbled and felt himself falling..._

_**CRASH**_

_'ITAI!'_

_Tsuna rubbed his forehead which had bumped into the hard skull of the boy lying under him. Yamamoto on the other hand felt a sudden heat course through his body coming from a smaller body on top of him. The baseball player looked up and directly into the caramel eyes of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yamamoto was captivated by the clear and striking color, that screamed innocence and purity. It was so mesmerizing that the boy got lost in the other's eyes._

_He unconciously raised his arms and put them on the brunette's hips, rubbing little circles on them, caressing him._

_Tsuna blushed at feeling the large but surprisingly warm hands of his friend on his hips. He couldn't turn his head away from the other's gaze. It felt like he was held in place by a simple look from the taller boy._

_'Yamamoto?'_

_But the black-haired boy didn't say anything. He just stared and started some more, until Yamamoto couldn't take the pressure anymore. He wanted to kiss those full lips so bad! So he gave in into his desire and neared his own lips those succulent ones of the smaller boy. _

_Tsuna saw the other's face nearing his own and suddenly the feeling of a deja-vu overcame him._

_'__Hasn't this happened before?'_

_Just some more mere millimeters and their lips would touch. _

_But before Yamamoto was able to connect his wanting lips with Tsuna's a bullet sizzled by his head, causing him to loose some of his strands of yet black hair. _

_Tsuna backed away instantly and got to his feet in an instant._

_'HHHHIIIII! Reborn. You could have killed us!'_

_'What are you doing fooling around with this stupid baseball freak? How long did you plan to stay in that position?'_

_Meanwhile Yamamoto got to his feet and stood close behind Tsuna. He missed the warmth of the smaller body already, but he didn't dare to touch the brunette._

_'Ma~Ma~ Reborn-sensei. It is nice to see you again after such a long time. How are you doing?'_

_Reborn turned his most evil glare on Yamamoto and stomped towards his living-room._

_'I want to know what the hell happened. So get your asses in here and tell me, or I'll shoot you both!'_

_Tsuna instantly started to follow Reborn, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, holding him back gently._

_Tsuna turned around to his rain guardian in a confused manner. _

_Suddenly Yamamoto lunged forward and pecked the brunette softly on the cheek._

_After some seconds, that surely felt like minutes to the both of them, Yamamoto pulled away and hurried into the living-room with a goofy grin on his face._

_Tsuna just stood there, a hand on his suddenly kissed cheek and a deep blush on his cute, pouting face._

_**Flashback END

* * *

**_

The group of four now stood before Tsuna's house. Tsuna again took a deep breath, opened his door and yelled at entering the house.

'Reborn! I'm home and I brought Yamamoto, Gokudera and a new friend with me! I have to tell you something again, so please _please _don't shoot me this tim-'

**BANG**

'HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! R-Reborn, how many times do you think you'll be doing this? I'm already too scared to open the door!'

Reborn stood in the hallway, gun raised and an evil glare on his face, accompanied by a scowl.

'Oh, are you in your puberity now? I hear a tiny hiss from a tiny kitten with his tail between his legs?'

Tsuna blushed at hearing the older man's words.

'Mou, Reborn...please don't tease me like that...by the way, I want to introduce someone to you.'

Tsuna stepped aside, so Reborn had now a full view of the tall white-haired boy who stood behind Tsuna.

'Umm...how should I put this...t-this is Onii-san...I mean Ryohei Sasagawa (?), and it seems like...he is ...umm..my sun guardian? Hehe?'

Tsuna rubbed behind his head and laughed in a nervous manner.

Reborn raised an eyebrow and looed from his fidgeting charge to this new person. He stepped forward and inspected the boy.

'Show me the ring'

Ryohei still had his bright smile on his face, totally ignoring the critical eye of the older man. He held out his hand with the glittering silver ring.

'This is it TO THE EXTREME! Now what will I have to do? I heard you are the devil? You must be really strong. Do you want to compete with me?'

Reborn flinched at hearing the booming voice of the boxer and instantly got annoyed by the boy.

But indeed the ring was definitly the one of the Vongola rings.

'Devil you say? And I assume you heard it from the little no-good Tsuna over there?'

Ryohei nodded totally oblivious to the situation he now had Tsuna put into.

Tsuna knew what was going to come now...

'_Oho...I think...I should run now...'_

'Hehe, you see Reborn...I didn't really say _devil,_ more like..._jewel. _Yeah I said JEWEL. You're eyes are as pretty as jewels, hehe :D!'

Reborn chuckled inwardly, but on the outside his face was covered by his fedora again, hiding all the emotions that might have been on his handsome face.

He stepped forward, step, step, step...until their bodies were close together.

Tsuna was sweating bullets by now...

_'HIIIIIIii! he is so going to kill me now! I have to escape...but how...?'_

And then Reborn raised one of his large hands above his head as if to strike out.

Tsuna's eyes widened and before anything could happen...

-a golden furball jumped in front of Tsuna, growling protectively.

Reborn now was furious. This damn furball always _always _got in the way!

'Natsu! You came to save me from the devil!'

Tsuna cried tears of joy and hugged the little fluff ball to his chest, stroking his fur.

Natsu purred at the petting and snuggled depper into his master's embrace.

Yamamoto and Ryohei stood there, one was having his mouth hang open, the other had unbelievable wide eyes.

Together they sure looked quiet surprised at the display before them.

Reborn sighed. He knew that there were more important matters to attend to now besides teasing little Tsuna to no end, starting with the explaining to the newest addition to the family about the mafia and his role in this whole mess.

So he turned around and ordered all of the boys inside the living-room.

Yamamoto and Ryohei obeyed without question and Tsuna too wanted to get going with Natsu still held within his embrace.

Reborn on the other hand had slightly other plans. He stepped behind the smaller boy and blew softly in the other's ear, making the other shriek and shiver.

'What was that again with the devil Tsuna? You will have to be punished later...'

Tsuna paled and ran into the living room in lighting speed. All he wanted was to get away from this devil **Right. THIS. Instant!

* * *

**

Do you like it? Please tell me what you think of this chapter :D

Baibai~ enjoy the day :P


	27. Chapter 27

Here I go again! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, here comes the next chapter!

The solution to the last riddle was obviously Yamamoto XD

(Btw: If you have time it would be great if you would read my other story called 'Fragile Heart'. It's a 72/27 (Tsuna x HDW Tsuna) story.) :D

Now the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**A little riddle-time again :D**

_So calm and collected,_

_feared as well as respected_

_by people weak and strong._

_Who is that Mr. handsome_

_who views people as scum, _

_who kills for fun._

_You should run!_

_you better run!

* * *

_

Tsuna was dreaming, that much he knew...

The small boy stood before a huge mansion, which looked like an ancient ruin. Ivy was growing all over the stone cladding, making the building seem like a part of the forest it was located in.

It was midday or so Tsuna assumed, for the sun could be seen at it's highest point in the sky, shining down through the little openings, the branches of the trees gave away.

Tsuna shuddered. The place gave him the creeps, although it was a rather peaceful atmosphere. The birds were singing their lovely songs, the wind was blowing softly through the leaves and the whole place smelled like life and nature.

But Tsuna's intuition was going on over-drive.

Suddenly the huge double doors of the mansion swung open in front of him, as if to beckon him to enter.

The brunette boy looked from side to side, but no one was there. Tsuna's tail swished anxiously behind him, his ears stood perked up on top of his head. With hesitant steps, the small boy slowly entered the mansion.

'H-Hello? I-Is a-anyone there?'

Silence answered him. Tsuna gulped, but made his way deeper into the mansion.

'I-I'm coming in now, sorry for the intrusion.'

Tsuna didn't know exactly where he was going, so he let his body take the lead. Tsuna was stunned by the beautiful interior of the mansion. All over the place, portraits of people hung on the walls, red carpets decorated the floor and gold was ever present where ever he would look. Despite how old the building looked from the outside, the inside was quite luxurious and showed the wealth of the resident.

Soon Tsuna found himself in front of a blue door, which stood in great contrast to the other colors the mansion was decorated in.

The brunette felt a shiver run down his spine. Whatever had called him to such a place was waiting for him behind this door...

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna pushed the door open with both hands for the door was quite heavy.

Behind the door darkness was engulfing him.

_'W-What is this place? Why am I dreaming of such a place? I'm sure I've never even this building before! So why am I-'_

'You are here, little Rabbit-chan...'cause I wanted to meet you again.'

'HIIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna crouched down upon feeling a warm breath on his neck. His tail was wrapped tightly around him and his ears laid flat on top of his head. Tears were already leaking from his tightly closed eyes.

The stranger looked down at the quivering brunette and sighed. He hadn't meant to scare the other THAT much...

_'Oh well...can't be helped then...'_

With a clap of the stranger's hands, sudden light flooded the room. Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned him around.

'Open your eyes, little rabbit. I'm not here to hurt you today. I just wanted to talk with you for a little while. I won't harm you, so please relax.'

Tsuna felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body at hearing the other's deep and charming voice. It sounded so familiar...

Tsuna slowly opened one eye and then the other, only to have them widen when he took in the person who was standing quite close to him.

The boy of about 6-years, had deep blue hair that was sticking up at the back of his head in quite an odd way. He wore a green jacket with an orange shirt underneath and matching green pants. The boy was really handsome, but that wasn't the reason why the brunette was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

This beautiful boy before him had mismatched eyes, which were staring deeply into his own caramel-colored ones. His right eye was a deep blue, while the other was an angry red with some kind of japanese character in it.

'Oja! Like what you see? Mhmm...you're blushing face is so cute, little Rabbit-chan!'

With that the blue-haired boy jumped onto the smaller one and glomped him all over.

'HIIIIIIIII! R-Rokudo-san! Please d-don't do that!'

The boy, we now know under the name of Rokudo Mukuro, narrowed his eyes a fraction.

'Rabbit-chan! I told you to call me Mukuro, didn't I?'

Tsuna squirmed in the other's arms and finally got free. He stepped back a little to get some space between the two of them.

'H-Hai Ro- I mean Mukuro...umm...why are you here? Isn't this my dream? And I have a name too! I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna.'

The brunette was smiling at the older one, lighting up the whole room.

_'So cute...'_

Mukuro felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, coloring them in a soft pink. He shook his head to get a grip of himself.

'For one: You are indeed dreaming, but I created this dream, so we could meet. And two: I like Rabbit-chan better! Although...you are more like a little neko-chan now! Kufufufufu... . I am curious Rabbit-chan, how come that you have cat-ears now? And is that a tail behind you? You have gotten older too...?'

Tsuna shuffled with his feet, looking at anything, but Mukuro's face.

'Ummm...you see...there was this accident a while ago...a-and I...well...I came out like this. I-I know that I look strange...I'm a freak now!'

Tsuna felt tears well up in his eyes, so he quickly turned around to hide his face from the other. Yeah, Tsuna had felt so out of place because of his strange attachments to his body, but he never told anyone about it. He had always been too embarrassed about it...but this was a dream right? So it was ok to be a little out of character...

Suddenly Tsuna, who had been dwelling in his dark thoughts, felt a little tuck at he back of his pants. He looked down and saw the blue-haired boy looking up at him with concern clearly visible in his two mismatched eyes.

'I don't think of you as a freak little rabbit. And whoever will think that, is so going to die! You look so cute, with that cat-ears and tail, and I mean it! I just want to cuddle with you all day! I wanted to see you again, Tsuna...and I finally got to see you.'

Tsuna was moved by the other's honest concern and crouched down so he was on the same eye-level as the other boy. He hugged Mukuro tightly to his chest.

'Thank you Mukuro. That means a lot to me.'

Mukuro was suddenly petrified by the forwardness of the the normally so shy boy, but he enjoyed the hug and contact the other was willingly giving him, none the less. He wrapped his own smaller arms around Tsuna.

'Because of this being a dream, I will tell you something, that I never told anyone before. You won't remember much of it, or even anything at all, in the morning. So I guess, it is alright. Little rabbit. My body is currently held captive by the Vendicare (?) in Italy. They forced me inside a water tank, where I am constricted and put into a coma. My mind is nearly inactive, besides the times, that I am dreaming. I am a prisoner little rabbit, for I am believed to have killed many people. But I didn't. It was only a farce. The reason for why they have chained me, was because...they are afraid of me. I am a monster in their eyes, because I have certain abilities, that no other human has. They fear me, so they locked my away.

The day that I met you, was one week before I was imprisoned. My whole life consisted of nothing but being hated, being out casted and being punished for me being different from a normal human. But you, you stood up for me, you were willing to get shot for my sake. That...had never happened before. You gave me my hope back, that there are at least some human beings on earth that care for one another. I believe that your kindness is the strength that is keeping my mind sane and force my chained body to live on...I wanted to see you so bad, Tsunayoshi. I wanted to s...ee...y..o..u...!'

Huge tears were falling onto Tsuna's shoulder. The brunette was shocked at what the kid had told him. Tears were streaming down his own face and mingled with the smaller ones in his embrace, Tsuna hugged the boy tighter, trying to calm him down. His hands were rubbing small circles on the other's back, trying to give as much comfort as he was able to give.

'Shh...it's alright Mukuro. You are not a monster, you are a beautiful living being. You don't deserve what they put on you. I promise you, Mukuro: I will come and save you from the hell that those people have put you in. I will come and help you, don't worry, everything will be fine. You don't have to be afraid anymore, you have already bled enough. Thank you for never loosing hope, Mukuro. I promise to save you, wait for me and I will come.'

Mukuro was stunned by the other's words. The brunette was truly kind. Mukuro lifted his head from Tsuna's shoulder and raised the other's chin with his small fingers, so he could look into Tsuna's eyes. Mukuro smiled, a real smile, when he saw the sincerity and truth that he read in the caramel pools.

'Thank you Tsuna.'

With that the boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tsuna's.

'Umph!'

Suddenly a bright deep blue light engulfed the whole room as well as the two persons who were still in each other's arms.

After some seconds, that sure felt like minutes, the light subsided.

Tsuna felt the pressure on his lips lessen.

Before him wasn't the handsome little boy of 6 years anymore, but a 17-years-old _drop-dead gorgeous _blue-haired teenager.

Tsuna's eyes were as wide as plates, his mouth opening and closing.

'Y-yo-...I-I...w-w...HOW!'

'Oja? Mhmm...I guess I am part of your guardians now, kufufufuufu...'

With that the now older boy leaned forward with an evil glint in his impressive mismatched eyes, trying to get another taste of the cute cat-boy.

But Tsuna dodged the oncoming 'attack' by falling backwards onto his bum. He pointed an accusing finger at the smirking Mukuro.

'YOU! How come you know about the guardians? I-I thought you were locked away? A-And d-did we j-just ..k-k-k-k..i...HHHHHHHIIIIIII You stole my first k-k-k-kiss!No I am dreaming so it doesn't really count as my first kiss right?'

In his mind Mukuro was downright rolling on the floor and laughing, but on the outside, his smirk widened and he leaned over the brunette who still sat on the floor.

'Kufufufufu...I observed the dreams of your precious people rabbit-chan. So I am already filled in on what is going on around you. I even know about the upcoming ring-battle.'

Mukuro held out his hand which now adored one of the Vongola rings.

'Don't worry, I will soon send someone who will take part in the battle as my substitute. So everything is working out. Now that all is clear, let us have some more fun...kufufufuufu!'

With that Mukuro leaped forward, determined to get another kiss from the sweet brunette.

But suddenly an odd beeping noise filled the air, which constantly grew louder and louder. Mukuro stopped his advance and had a sad look on his handsome face. He looked at Tsuna whose body was slowly disappearing.

'Awww...time's up little rabbit. I hope we will meet again soon. We will enjoy ourself certainly kufufuufu...'

Mukuro licked his lips seductively.

Tsuna shivered at seeing the gesture.

Before his body entirely disappeared Tsuna remembered something.

'Mukuro! I won't forget the promise I made to you! I will come and save you from your hell, believe in me. I won't forget!'

And then...Tsuna was gone, leaving a shocked Mukuro behind. His blue bangs were covering his eyes, the smirk vanished from his face.

'I hope you do, Tsuna...thank you.'

He clapped his hands again and Mukuro vanished inside the darkness of his mind.

* * *

DONE! Did you like it? See ya soon ~


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here is chapter 28! I had to rush this a bit, because I wanted to write it, before I leave for my vacation next week. I won't be able to update for the coming week, so you have to wait a little, but I hope that will be alright =) Ok, so now let's continue with reading this chapter !

Enjoy~

* * *

_A man so tall and strong_

_he fights against all that's wrong. _

_He is the rule, the ruler_

_no one is against the ruler..._

_or you'll die ..._

_do not fight against the ruler.

* * *

_

Tsuna immediately opened his eyes on feeling a hand shake is already shivering shoulder.

'Get up, dame-Tsuna. We are supposed to be there in an hour and a half. So get your lazy bum out of bed right this instant!'

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna shoot up in bed, bumping his head with Reborn's in the process.

'Itai! Why was your head in my way?'

**WHAM!**

'Stupid-Tsuna. It was YOUR thick head that collided with mine. Now get the hell out of this bed and get ready! Or do you want me to shoot a bullet through that bone-head of yours?'

Tsuna, who was rubbing his aching head, instantly stiffened at hearing the older one's threat. His eyes widened on feeling a cold hard thing pressed tightly to his forehead.

'HIIIIIIIII! NO, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I'll get ready now, so put that dangerous thing away from me!'

With that Tsuna all but ran into the nearby bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

Reborn stared at the dust Tsuna had left behind and smirked.

_'See, it works every time...muahahaha.'

* * *

_

Reborn was currently sitting in the back of a black limousine with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his handsome face.

Tsuna on the other hand was sitting right next to him and looked at the scenery outside the window. A delighted smile graced his face, lighting up his side of the car, almost battling with the dark aura coming from the moody Reborn.

The small brunette boy petted the tiny golden lion, who was sleeping on his master's lap and purred softly.

'Hey Tsuna! Can I hold him too?'

Tsuna turned his attention to the other occupant, who was riding the car with them. He was sitting opposite from Tsuna and Reborn and smiled his goofy grin.

'Sure thing, Yamamoto! But I don't know if he wants to though...'

Yamamoto leaned forward and reached out one of his big calloused hands to stroke the golden lion cub in Tsuna's lap.

Natsu immediately opened one of his eyes at feeling the foreign touch and stared at the baseball-loving boy. Yamamoto smiled at him and continued to pet the animal.

After some seconds, Natsu closed his eyes again and let the other continue with his stroking.

'That's awesome Yamamoto! You're the first one Natsu hasn't bitten so far when touching him!'

'Humpf! Don't get all cocky now just because the fur ball let you pet him, you baseball-freak!'

Yamamoto just smiled wider at the gray-haired boy who was sitting next to him.

'Ma~ ma~ Gokudera-kun. This is so much fun. He has really soft fur and he is sooo cute!'

Gokudera felt a vein pop out from the side of his temple.

'Shut up , you idiot! Stop touching Juudaime's pet as if you own it! Everything that belongs to the tenth is off-limits to you!'

With that Gokudera leaned forward as well and snatched the lion cub from Tsuna's lap.

'See! He doesn't mind me, the tenth's right hand man, touching hi- OWWWW...you damn FUR-BALL!'

Gokudera was shaking his hand up and down with fast movements, trying to get the lion to let go of his hand.

On being woken up so harshly, Natsu had immediately bit the first thing that come in contact with him and impaled Gokudera's hand with his sharp teeth.

'N-Natsu! S-Stop it, please let go of Hayato's hand!'

On hearing his master's words, Natsu slowly extracted his teeth and jumped back onto Tsuna's lap, purring softly. Tsuna smiled and stroked his little friend, earing a pleased _feeb _from the animal. He readjusted himself on Tsuna's lap and went back to his peaceful dreams.

Tsuna turned towards his two best friends and smiled his broad and blinding smile.

'Thank you for coming with me and Reborn to this meeting. I bet it would have been really boring and all.'

Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed a deep shade of red at seeing the other's angelic smile.

'S-Sure t-thing, Tsuna/tenth!'

'Enough with all your babbling! It's bad enough that you two had to come along, but now you're disturbing my peace and quiet. So SHUT UP!'

With that Reborn pulled out his shiny black gun within a second and shoot it two times, creating two holes near the two boy's ears.

'H-Hehe...s-sure Reborn-san...'

'Alright, Reborn-san.'

And all went quiet.

'_Dammit! Why did this two idiots have to come along? I haven't had so much as a few hours with Tsuna alone, and that time he was asleep! Dammit it all to hell! One of these times I'm actually gonna do it and shoot all of them to death!'

* * *

_

Suddenly...

**CRASH!**

'HIIIIIIIII! W-What happened?'

Loud shouting and frantic screams could be heard from outside the car.

The limousine came to an abrupt halt, making it's occupants jerk forward in their seats. Natsu had fallen to the ground, because of the sudden movement and growled irritated.

Reborn immediately unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car with a raised gun.

Tsuna's heart was beating rapidly in his small body, his cat ears were pressed tightly to his head.

Yamamoto's smile had vanished, a seldom serious expression graced his face.

Gokudera on the other hand followed Reborn out of the car.

'Juudaime! Please stay inside the car. Do not leave this car under any circumstances, except I tell you to.', he faced Yamamoto with an intense look in his stormy eyes,'hey baseball-freak, I leave the tenth in your care for the time being. Protect him with all you've got. Don't disappoint him, do you understand? No matter what happens, even if you have to sacrify your own life, the tenth safety comes first. It's top priority. I count on you just this one time! Don't mess up!'

With that, he was gone after Reborn, the car door slamming behind him.

Tsuna looked frightened towards his friend sitting opposite of him. Natsu jumped onto the seat next to Tsuna, where Reborn had sat only moments before and pressed himself tightly into Tsuna's side as if to comfort him.

'Y-Yamamoto? W-What d-do you think...h-happened? Are they gonna be a-alright?'

Yamamoto put a fake grin on his face, trying to reassure the cat-boy.

'Sure Tsuna! Believe in them. They are gonna be alright. They are strong and remember. It's Reborn we are talking about. Nothing could actually happ-'

**BOOM!**

'AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH'

Tsuna sat rigid in his seat, his eyes growing wide with fear.

'Yamamoto! T-That was...Hayato's voice!'

With that Tsuna immediately unbuckled his seat belt and went to open the car door, but a hand held him back.

'Tsuna! You can't go! It's too dangerous for you! Please stay inside, Gokudera's gonna be alright.'

But Tsuna saw the taller boy's shivering body and felt the tension in his body. He was anxious and nervous, sweat were forming on the black-haired boy's forehead.

'AAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH'

'NO! I-I have to go! NATSU!'

Natsu immediately jumped onto Yamamoto's head and ruffled his hair, making the boy loose his attention and let go of Tsuna. Tsuna saw his chance and quickly got out of the car, Natsu following close behind.

'Tsuna! NO!'

Yamamoto rushed out of the car after him.

Tsuna ran to the front of the car and came to a halt at the sight that was displaying before his eyes.

Yamamoto stopped shorty after him, his eyes widened to the size of plates as much as Tsuna's, his mouth agape.

'W-W-W-W...WHAT THE HELL!'

Before the two boys Gokudera was laying on the ground. But this person wasn't quite the Gokudera-kun they knew for he was ... his 5-year-old self again! Next to him was a brooding Reborn, at the age of around 13 years, a deep scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in the same manner as before.

But what got Tsuna stumble to the ground in shock was the small kid in a cow-print suit, laughing his head off. A violet bazooka thingy was laying next to him.

'Gyahahahahha! Finally,I got you Reborn! See how small and weak you now a-'

SHOOT

'Shut up, you're noisy.'

The 13 year old Reborn had aimed his gun at the now quivering boy and shoot a whole through his impressive mega-afro.

'Gotta...stay...calm...whahahahahhaha! Reborn! You are such a meanie! Wahahahha!'

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the antics of the small child and went over to him. He crouched down before him and petted him on the head gently to get his attention.

'Hey there, little boy. Hush now, it's gonna be alright. I'm not letting Reborn hurt a cute little kid like you. So don't cry now, ok? I'll protect you.'

The small cow-boy was captivated by the other's words. He felt himself being drawn to the brunette and a sudden connection between the two of them. He instantly believed the other's words, his eyes becoming sparkling pools of childish innocence.

'Y-You promise? I-I am THE GREAT LAMBO! And you are o-onii-chan?'

Tsuna smiled softly at the little boy, flowers appearing all around him.

'I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you! Say...what happened here before? And why are my two friends...children?'

Lambo laughed his booming laugh again, with his hands on his hips.

'Gyahahahha...that was my awesome bazooka, that can make people travel to the future and exchange with there 10 years younger selves!'

'I-I see...and when will they return to nor-'

**POOF**

'HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

The whole place was suddenly filled with pink smoke, making Tsuna, Lambo and Yamamoto cough.

**BAM!**

'You stupid cow! How dare you shoot me with your damn bazooka!'

The smoke lifted and now a normal Gokudera and Reborn stood before them. Hayato was currently shouting at Lambo and occasionally hitting him over the head.

Reborn just stood there, the vein on the side of his temple growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

'P-Please stop it, Hayato. He is just a child. I'm sure he didn't mean to shoot you!'

Tsuna stood in front of the child, shielding him with his body.

Lambo looked up at the brunette with shimmering eyes.

No one had ever protected him like that. He had been alone so long, traveling from town to town, to find his place where he belonged...

'Onii-chan? Why...why are you h-helping me?'

Tsuna looked down at the shuffling Lambo and stroked the other's head.

'You are a sweet child, Lambo. I'm sure you'll be a splendid adult in the future who will fight for his dreams and beliefs. I can sense the purity inside you. You truly are a nice child.'

'Gotta...stay...clam...Wahahahahhaha!'

The cow-boy jumped into Tsuna's arms and wailed loudly, letting out all of his little feelings.

'T-Thank y-you!'

And then, a bright green light was emitted from the two, velveting the area.

Soon the light faded and Lambo held another Vongola ring in his little fist.

Reborn's patience was now over the max. So he exploded like no other than Reborn could.

'.!'

**SHOOTSHOOTSHOOTSHOOT...**

'HHHHHIIIIIIII! Reborn! Please don't shoot us!'

'Get the hell in the car now, all of you! You too you damn cow. There is again a lot of explaining to do...!'

The teens and Lambo immediately complied and got into the limousine.

Reborn stood there for a few seconds longer, taking deep breaths to calm his strained nerves.

'Well...at least nearly all of Tsuna's guardians are gathered now...just one more to go...but dammit! It's gets more crowed each and every day! I miss my lazy days, where I could torture dame-Tsuna all I wanted*sigh* yeah, that had been times...such good times...'

With that Reborn also got into the car and they drove on towards their destination.

The meeting with the Varia.

* * *

Yeah that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before I won't be able to update so soon, but I'll update when I'm back, 'cause I have autumn holidays then :D

Stay turned, see ya soon :D


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry that I didn't update for a while, but I have been super busy! This chapter will be another R27 fluff chapter :) I'll postpone the Varia meeting until the next chapter, so please don't be disappointed :)

The solution to my last riddle was actually Hibari! I think I need to make them clearer...I hope I managed to do that :D

Alright, enjoy~

* * *

A young man who stood among elders

expectations weighting on his small and slender shoulders.

The burden, so great, too much to bear?

His eyes full of childish innocence and fear.

Too young to be a leader already,

What will his future be like? Bright? Or rather...deadly?

* * *

'-una! Tsuna! Wake up, dame-Tsuna!'

**WHACK!**

'OW! Reborn! Ara? Are we here already?'

Tsuna sat up in his seat and noticed that the limousine had stopped moving. While rubbing the blinking bump on top of his head, the young brunette looked outside the window. His hazel eyes widened and his mouth fell open when his gaze fell on a huge mansion like building that was surrounded by high fences with wires on top of them. The building reminded Tsuna of a haunted house , which immediately caused goose bumps to appear all over the boy's body and shivers running down his back.

'W-Wow...this must be the 'castle of doom'...'

**WHACK!**

'Dame-Tsuna! Are you finally done gaping at the house? We need to get going already. Thanks to your heavy sleeping habits, we are late as it is to the meeting.*grumble*'

Tsuna looked back and forth between his spartan tutor and the haunted house with fear clearly displayed in his expressive eyes.

'B-But Reborn! Umm...c-can't the meeting be taking place somewhere...a little brighter? Maybe...at the beach or somewhere with..more people around?'

A dark look passed over Reborn's face.

'And why would the meeting be rearranged to a different place? What is it with this setting that you seem to dislike so much?'

Reborn cracked his knuckles and glared at his charge.

'Umm...umm...y-you s-s-see...THE HOUSE IS PRACTICALLY IN A DEEP FORREST WITH NO PEOPLE AROUND AND IT LOOKS LIKE A HAUNTED HOUSE! IT MUST BE THE CASTLE OF DOOM AND NO ONE WILL HEAR MY SCREAMS!REBORN, WE WILL CERTAINLY DIE WHEN WE GO INTO THIS HELL OF A MANSION!'

**SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOT**

'HHHHHHIIIII! Please don't shoot me anymore! I-I'm sorry!'

'Tch, dame-Tsuna you are so pathetic...being scared of a mere house. Now move it already, we need to get going!'

'NOOOOOO! I don't want to!'

With that Tsuna clung to the seat, while Reborn was pulling at Tsuna's legs and tried to drag him out of the car by his feet.

'TSUNA! You're acting like a little kid!'

'Maybe I AM a little kid. Not even ten horses will be enough to get me into the castle of doom! NOOO!'

Reborn suddenly let go of Tsuna's legs, causing the smaller teen to fall back into the car.

'I am fed up with your insolence. Now, you will have to be punished...'

With that Reborn slowly moved closer to the open car door, a dark and evil aura surrounding him. His eyes were completely shadowed by his black fedora. He reached into his suit...

Tsuna on the other hand seemed to get smaller by every step Reborn took into his direction. His evil aura was overwhelming him, almost like he could actually touch it.

'He..he...Reborn. You...wouldn't actually...h-hurt little old me? W-Would y-you?'

Tsuna gulped, his eyes watering in fear of his tutor.

'R-Rebor- ITAAAAAAAAAAAIII!'

Tsuna was now sitting on the pavement on the other side of the car, while wailing and rubbing his abused behind.

(**A/N**:You want to know what happened to him right? So here it is...) Reborn had reached into the car and grabbed Tsuna by his shirt collar. Then he had turned him around in one fluid movement and actually...smacked his behind with his foot! He had kicked him through the fortunately open car door on the other side, making him land where he is sitting now and wailing.

Reborn had quickly closed the car doors and the limousine drove off.

Now Reborn was walking towards the building, his charge dragged behind him by his collar.

'Reborn! I get it already*cough*. I'll come. I'll come, *cough*So please let go of me now'

Reborn complied, making Tsuna try to catch his breath, because the older man had chocked him by dragging him by his collar.

'You could have had it easy, but nooo~ you always play so hard to get.'

Reborn was downright laughing inside his mind, while only a smirk managed to raise his lips on the outside. (**A/N**: Reborn is in a playful mood today isn't he~ XD)

Tsuna on the other hand was looking like a kicked puppy, with his ears pressed tightly on top of his head and his tail curled around his leg. Huge tears were running down his caramel eyes and quiet sobs and whimpers escaped his throat.

The small brunette walked slowly behind Reborn, his feet dragging.

Suddenly Reborn felt a pang of guilt stab him in his heart.

_'Aww...dammit! Now feel guilty for making Tsuna look so sad and unhappy...maybe I went a little over broad with the punishment back there...'_

Tsuna felt horrible right now. His behind hurt, his neck hurt and he was scared. On top of that Reborn was mad at him and he didn't know where his friends went off to.

'_I caused so much trouble again for Reborn. But I really do NOT want to go into that building. I have a bad feeling about this...'_

'Tsuna.'

The brunette walked on.

'Tsuna!'

He still walked on his head down casted.

'DAME-TSUNA!'

'Huh? What?'

**BOUNCE**

Tsuna had walked right into Reborn who he had stopped walking and was now facing his way.

Because of the sudden collision, Tsuna suddenly fell backwards. He closed his eyes in fright of the impact.

But after some seconds, no pain followed.

'Huh? Why didn't I fall?'

'Because I caught you, dame-Tsuna. Isn't that obvious?'

Tsuna looked up and suddenly blushed beet red.

When he had looked up, he came face to face with Reborn's own face, which was very, very close. He could feel their noses gently brush each other's.

Tsuna fidgeted in nervousness, squirming and wiggling.

'HIII! Reborn!'

'Don't move so much, or we're both gonna fal-!'

**CRASH!**

**'**-fall...*sigh*...I guess it's too late now.'

'I'm s-so sorry, Reborn!'

Tsuna tried to get up, but Reborn who had fallen on top of him, was too heavy, so he was trapped under him.

'Reborn...umm...I...I can't move. You're too...heavy.'

Reborn didn't bother to move in the slightest. He kinda felt comfortable laying there...

'What? Are you implying that I'm fat, dame-Tsuna?'

'HHIIIIIIII! No of course not! I-It's just because you are so much taller than me and bigger and you have so much more muscle than me!'

'Oh, and how do you know that? Have you...been watching me secretly, while I was undressing?'

Reborn was chuckling inside his mind. His charge was just so much fun to tease and make fun of.

'N-No, NO WAY! I didn't...I mean, I did...but it was an accident...not that you don't have an attractive body to look at...NO I didn't mean it that way! I-I mean...I...umm...'

And then, Reborn exploded. He tried so desperately to hold back his laughter, but he had reached his limits. His body was shaking with his laughter, tears were rolling down his face. He instantly put his hand over his mouth to refrain any sound from escaping.

Tsuna mistook the shaking of Reborn's body as anger and became more agitated.

'I-I am sorry Reborn! I-I didn't mean to offend you or make you mad again. I am so sorry!'

But then, the sound of a chuckle reached Tsuna's ears, making them perk up at the foreign sound.

'R-Reborn? A-Are you...could you be..._laughing_?'

Reborn tried to compose himself and to cover his slip up with a cough.

'N-No way *cough*. W-Why would I be laughing dame-Tsuna?'

Some seconds later Reborn had managed to compose himself and get his outburst under control. He slowly got on his knees, his elbows rested on either side of Tsuna's head.

The brunette had a confused look on his face, his eyes wide and shining with his child-like innocence.

'_C-Cute...'_

'Tsuna, I'm...sorry for before. I hadn't meant to explode on you that much and*cough* kick you through the door. I'm not always the greatest at expressing myself, so please understand. And...please tell me when there is something on your mind. I'll try to listen. And...don't worry about going into the 'castle of doom' as you call it. I am with you and your ..._friends_...are already moved into their arranged rooms inside the house. You are not alone, Tsuna. We are all here with you.'

Tsuna had tears running down his face by now. Soft whimpers escaped his throat.

Reborn had his eyes covered by his fedora in embarrassment, hiding his faint blush. He quickly hurried to get up from his crouching position, but was prevented to do so when two slender arms pulled him back down.

'Uff!'

'Reborn! Reborn! T-Thank you so much. I...I lo-...I really like you so much!'

Reborn was lying on top of Tsuna, in his embrace.

The blush spread wider and wider over his tanned cheeks.

'_He...really likes me? I...I don't know what to say to that. No one has ever told me that before...'_

_'_Tsuna. Let me up already. Or do you plan to stay here the whole day? You know we need to attend a meeting.'

Tsuna loosened his arms around Reborn's neck, so Reborn hoisted himself up on his knees and arms again.

Tsuna felt a sudden wave of sadness course through him at hearing Reborn's words. He turned his head to the side, letting his bangs hide his eyes.

'_Maybe...he...doesn't like me. What did I expect...'_

'Tsuna.'

Tsuna turned his head unwillingly in Reborn's direction and then...felt a soft touch on his forehead.

'E-EHH?'

Reborn had pressed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's forehead, causing a huge blush to spread over his round cheeks.

'I...like you too, dame-Tsuna.'

With that Reborn quickly got to his feet, rearranging his fedora on top of his head to hide his face.

Tsuna on the other hand was still so surprised and overwhelmed from what had happened only moments before, that he remained lying on the ground.

Suddenly a hand appeared in Tsuna's line of vision. He looked up from the offered hand, to Reborn, who had his head turned away from him.

'Get up already dame-Tsuna. We need to hurry up.'

A smile spread over Tsuna's face, lighting up his small appearance.

'Thank you Reborn!'

With that he took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

When Tsuna was finally standing again, their hands remained locked for a few more moments longer than necessary.

When they eventually had to part, the both of them felt the other's touch linger on their palms.

* * *

If you liked it, please review :D It would make me happy :)

Have a nice day~


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys~ I apologize in advance that this chapter is sooo short :( I don't have any time .

I wanted to update though, so please read this, although it's so short :)

* * *

_**When I think of you,**_

_**I'll dream of the sun and of the ocean.**_

_**You resemble the seasons,**_

_**changing your moods ever so fast.**_

_**Truley reminding me of the endless sky.**_

_**I feel lost in all your blue...**_

_**You devour my being with such simple words...**_

_**you...make me happy!**_

_**Thank you for being near. **_

_Stardust in your eyes_

_and the ocean on your tongue._

_The earth is on the tip of your finger_

_and fire is housing in your body._

_The air you breathe is like the light around you. _

_Together you create a star constellation_

_that we call..._

_being human.

* * *

_

Reborn stood before the great wooden door of the mansion before him. He lifted his right hand and slammed the door knob against the massive surface of the door, causing a loud echo to fill the air.

Tsuna 'HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-ed' as usual and ducked behind the hitman in fright.

The older man took the other by the cuff of his neck and actually lifted him from the ground and threw him none-to-gently to the ground right before the door.

The brunette was just about to get up again, when suddenly the door opened. Tsuna gulped, when he came face to face with black polished boots with silver rivets adoring the side and front of the shoes. Slowly he looked up from the boots, following the way up the others knees, then legs, his waist, his chest, up his neck and finally...his eyes landed on the other's face.

Tsuna's mouth fell open almost instantly and his eyes grew to the size of plates, causing the other to chuckle in amusement.

'Y-You...but...HOW?'

The small brunette was standing on his two feet now, his index finger pointing accusingly at the taller man who was leaning on the doorway with crossed arms and quite a smug look on his face.

'Nice to see you again, too, trash.'

'Xanxus!'

With that the younger boy tackled the older one, causing them to fall with a loud 'BAM' to the ground. Tsuna was sitting on Xanxus' waist, his arms circling the other's upper body and hugging him tightly.

Xanxus was stunned by Tsuna's forwardness and immediately stiffened.

'I missed you so much!'

Tsuna raised his head and looked the older one in the eyes.

Xanxus felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he suddenly got over-conscious of the other's presence. He felt the smaller ones weight on his lower body and he felt heat slowly growing hotter and hotter inside his body.

'Dammit! Trash, get off of me!'

But Tsuna didn't comply, he was too overwhelmed by his happiness of seeing his 'friend' again that he didn't notice the predicament he put the other in.

**BANG**

'ITTAAIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna was now lying on his back inside the mansion with a huge blinking bump on top of his head. Reborn stood over him with his raised fist and an angry look in his black eyes. He turned around towards Xanxus, who got up to his feet and breathed in and out to calm his raging body.

'Now that the...reunion is over. Can we get to business?'

Reborn was irritated and seething with anger at seeing Tsuna hugging the other boy.

'_How dare that...idiotic idiot hug Tsuna? I won't let him out of my sight...grrrrrr...he better not try anything again!'_

Xanxus turned his own glare at the man in black clothing. A staring contest begun and none of the two participants was willing to give in.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at seeing the older men's behaviors and cleared his throat.

Nothing happened, the fight continued, with no one backing down.

Tsuna cleared his throat again, louder this time.

Nothing.

An irritated vein popped out at the side of Tsuna's head and he impatiently tapped his foot on the red carpet that was decorating the floor of the entrance hall the three were in.

But neither of the two took a notice of him.

'That's ENOUGH-HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Suddenly the floor had vanished from beneath Tsuna, making him fall into the darkness under him, that soon stifeled his voice.

The two men who heard the other's cry immediately looked in the direction in which Tsuna had stood only moments before, only to find the place empty and vacant of the small brunette boy.

'TSUNA/TRASH!'

Reborn ran forward and looked down the trapdoor, but it was much too dark to see anything,

Xanxus on the other hand stamped his left foot on the ground in irritation and yelled.

'I know that it was you! Quit playing around and get that trash back here! NOW! DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE!'

Reborn backed away from the hole in the ground and stepped in front of the other boy with an evil aura surrounding him.

'What happened to Tsuna?'

'Shut your trap! I know where that door leads, so stop complaining like a child and get a move on!'

Under his breath he whispered.

'_I hope that useless idiot doesn't try something on the trash...'_

With that Xanxus demonstratively turned around and made his way trough a door to the right of the hall.

Reborn was seething with anger, his fist were clenched tightly at his side and he was shaking so badly in effort to keep his raging fury at bay.

_'As soon as dame-Tsuna is safe, I WILL kill him. No...I will torture him and THEN kill him! How dare he talk to me in that insolent way!'_

With that Reborn turned around and followed the other black haired boy deeper into the mansion.

* * *

But what happened to Tsuna? Will he be alright? And who was Xanxus talking about?

Find out in the next chapter ;D

Until then~ have a good day :D


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, hey! I finally updated*cheer*! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter,I bet your all excited to read what will happen next!

Tsuna had been kidnapped by someone unknown...and Reborn and Xanxus are searching for him~.

Please enjoy reading this :D

* * *

**Reborn:**

Time and time again,

I see myself from outside.

See the things the others see me as,

I feel what I cause.

Still,

My heart is beating beside my ear,

blood is coursing through my veins.

You, as well, are staring at my empty body.

But then...

your eyes are looking beyond the shell,

searching and locking with mine.

Now...

I am not alone

anymore.

* * *

It was so dark.

Everything in his line of vision was consumed by dark shadows and shades, nothing could pierce this penetrating darkness.

He tried to move his hands, raise his head, but his body felt like lead. Heavy and unmoving.

'Urgh...w-wha-?'

'Ushishishishi...did my poor little toy hurt himself?'

Tsuna turned his head in the direction of the new sound.

'W-Who are you?'

Suddenly Tsuna felt a blazing pain on his right cheek, followed by a strange wet feeling. He tried to turn his head in the other direction, but his cheek pressed against something hard and cold, metal-like...

'Ushishishishishi...you are quite an intriguing little one aren't you? I wonder what Boss will say when he finds his little rabbit..._dead?_'

'HHHHIIIIIIIII...please don't hurt me! I-I didn't do anything wrong! R-Reborn will kill you, when he finds out, what your doing! A-And Xanxus too!'

'Oh? Trying to threaten me now? You sure got guts, toy. But I think...for that you need to be punished even more, ushishishishishi!'

'HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

* * *

Reborn was seething with anger right at that moment.

He was standing in an empty hallway, only the lights of the candles hanging in their candelabras were offering him dim light. He was so annoyed from being here, in the company of that even more annoying idiot of a Varia boss.

The meeting wasn't supposed to occur like that. And the thought of his kidnapped charge was even more annoying!

'_ARGH! How could I have let that happen to Tsuna! I really hope that he's alright. I will surely kill all of the Varia members as soon as I have found Tsuna again. I can't believe that he was kidnapped right before my very eyes! Dammit!'_

'Hey you there, trash! Come on, I have a feeling that the little trash is in the basement.' Xanxus turned another corner and now walked down some steps. Under his breath he murmured something incoherent.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the insult and pierced the other's back with his evil glare.

He hurried his steps a little, so he could grab the other's shoulder. He harshly turned him around and locked his eyes with the other's.

'WHAT was that?'

Xanxus couldn't prevent a shiver to crawl down his back, but shook the feeling of. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back.

'You heard me old man! Now quit being such a drama queen and hurry up, before it's too l-!'

And then Reborn's patience finally snapped. With one hand on the other's throat, he slammed him right into the wall and pressed his shiny black gun to the other's forehead with his remaining free hand.

'What do you mean, 'before it's too late'? What is happening to Tsuna down there? _**Answer me, or I'll shoot a bullet right through your skull!'**_

Xanxus felt overwhelmed by the sudden emotion he saw in the normally so impassive eyes. He had heard a lot about the older man, and he was always described as cruel and emotionless. But this Reborn, was driven from the mere worry for Tsuna.

Xanxus sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

'Listen here, trash. The members of this Varia are not all sane. There are a few of them who even I have troubles controlling. So...I don't know what might have happened to the kid, or what his happening to him right now, but I do know, that they won't hold themselves back in hurting, even torturing him, when...they find him interesting.'

Reborn felt the color drain from his face. He slowly lowered his gun and let his other hand fall limply to his side. He staggered back a few steps and leaned heavily on the opposite wall.

'No...I promised to protect him! I won't let anything happen to him!'

With that Reborn turned his heated gaze at the younger boy, silently asking him, pleading him to lea the way.

Xanxus swallowed hard, but nodded anyway. The air around the two was filled with tension, it could nearly be grasped with bare hands.

Xaxnus turned around and ran down the steps and the corridors, going deeper and deeper, down in the mansion. Reborn close behind.

* * *

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

A scream was filling the all devouring darkness. Followed by another and another.

'Ushishishishishishi...that makes so much fun, little toy. I wonder how long you can last, until you finally break?'

Tsuna was laying slumped against what he supposed was a stone wall. Sweat was rolling down his face, mingling with the wet trails of blood and tears. His whole body wasn't aching anymore, it was downright burning and screaming from pain. He couldn't breathe properly, there just wasn't enough air getting in his lungs. A blazing pain was errupting in hjis chest everytime he tried to take in a shaky breath.

'N-No...*pant*..no-no..mo-re...*pant*'

'Ushishishishsihsihsihsi...but I want to play more. I'm not finished quite yet.'

Tsuna had his eyes closed, it wouldn't matter anyway, for even if he opened his yes, all he saw was darkness.

'_I hope that Reborn will come for me. It's already been so long...I wonder if he...doesn't care? NO! I...I can't think that way. He will come. I believe in him! Please...hurry...I don't know how long I can...keep...going...'_

'Ushishishishsi...I think it's time to finish things now.'

Tsuna shivered at hearing the words. He heard steps coming closer to him...

Step Step Step...

'N-No...'

'Ushishishi...anything to say, toy? Say it, it's your last chance!'

'R...e...*pant*...b..*pant*...o...-!'

'That's enough. _**DIE!**_'

'Stop right there!'

.

.

.

.

.

**BANGBangBANGbangBANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLIRR!**

'Tsuna!'

Tsuna suddenly felt a comforting warmth enveloping his body. He knew he was being held and turned his head into the familiar body.

'Mhm...'

'Tsuna please open your eyes. It's...it's gonna be alright. I'm here now.'

Tsuna heard his name being called, but his eye-lids felt so heavy...and he was so...tired...oh so very tired...

'Tsuna! Please...don't do this to me.'

Tsuna's cat ears twitched at heaing the emotion coming from the older man. He was startled when he heard the fright and pleading in Reborn's voice and he longed to ease that strain he knew, he put there.

With all his remaining strength he fluttered his eye-lids open.

His gaze was so blurry, he could barely see anything. But it was bright now, the light coming from a candle nearby.

He tried to focus his eyes and after some seconds of adjusting, they locked with Reborn's black ones.

Tsuna felt a smile tucking at his lips.

'Tsuna! Everything is going to be alright now.'

Rebron felt a wave of relief flood through him at seeing those beautiful amber eyes of his charge, His heart had been beating so fast, when he had seen the state that Tsuna was in.

His clothes were torn, his skin was covered with bruises and cuts. Blood was flowing down from countless wounds all over his fragile little body.

He had been lying on the ground, against the wall, unmoving. Reborn's heart had stopped at the sight, fearing that he had been too late.

Tsuna was suprised to see that love and affection, the relief and fright in those eyes of Reborn. He wanted to calm the other down, knowing that he was the cause for the other's distress.

He slowly lifted one of his hands and raised it to the other's cheek.

'Re...b...*pant*...so..rr...y...*pant*.'

'Shh...it's alright now, Tsuna. I'm not going to go away. I'll stay with you. It's gonna be alright now.'

Tsuna smiled one last time, feeling the strength leaving his body. His hand fell from Reborn's cheek, landing on the hard ground.

And then...his body went limp.

'Tsuna? N-No...you can't...don't...don't do this to me! Tsuna! Come on, wake **UP**!'


	32. Chapter 32

I really fought with this chapter...I focused more on Reborn's and Xanxus' feelings. But just read it, i hope you still enjoy it ;)

Here you go~

* * *

**The one who is the most precious to you**

**a thought and he is gone...**

**a wish and he might be waking up**

**and a futile hope...that may be the only means to save him.**

**But what fate has in store for them, for us...**

**is not an empty prayer.**

**It's not wishful thinking,**

**but truly meaning to change this cruel damn life.**

**Keep hoping, it might just save this life.**

* * *

**What happened the last time:**

_And then...his body went limp._

_'Tsuna? N-No...you can't...don't...don't do this to me! Tsuna! Come on, wake __**UP**__!

* * *

_

It felt like the time finally stopped. The rushed movements became slower, the noises grew quieter. The world around him came now to an absolute halt.

Light flooded the previously dark cellar, brightening up the damn hell hole, that had been a prison full of torture and pain. The room was more of a cave, surrounded by stone walls and rocks. Candelabras were offering the light, high lightening the red color all over the place.

It was a sight that he would certainly never forget in his whole life. He had seen horrid things, deaths and gruesome murders, but this, this sight will be forever burned inside his racing mind.

His hands were shaking so badly, sweat was glistering on his forehead and rolling down his cheeks. His clothes were wrinkled and torn, stained with dirt. Blood was mingling with his sweat, making his white dress-shirt cling to his quivering body.

_'N-Not...my...b-blood. I-It's...__**his**__!'_

Reborn held the limp body of his student in his arms, embracing him tightly and pressing him against his chest, as if he could somehow wake him up with his mere presence. Over and over again the older man caressed the other's face, brushing away his bangs and tapping his cheeks. He longed to see those hazel eyes he loved so much again, but that never happened.

'T-Tsuna. You can't...do this to me! I-I never wanted to feel like this, never wanted to get attached to someone! But you! You're so selfish *sob*! You wormed your way into my heart just to leave me broken and alone behind? I-I can't loose you, please*sob*! You can't leave me like this!'

'Reborn! Let him go! We need to get him to a hospital!'

Reborn didn't hear the voice. he was too overwhelmed by his rage and despair to notice anything around him. The only thing that mattered to him was the feather-light weight of this precious boy in his arms.

'**Reborn! Let him go!'**

Reborn sat there, wallowing in his own miserable thoughts, when suddenly his precious bundle was forcefully taken away from him.

With his arms empty, Reborn snapped out of his stupor and looked around for his charge. His eyes burning with hate locked with those of a seething Xanxus, who held Tsuna up bridal-style.

**'GIVE HIM BACK!'**

With that Reborn charged forward, with his arms spread wide to take the limp body in his own awaiting arms.

But Xanxus easily side-stepped the furious and certainly delirious Reborn and evaded the next on-coming attack just as easily. The normally dangerous as hell hitman was blinded by rage, hate and fear. He didn't think straight, his mind solemnly focused on the little boy in Xanxus' arms. Reborn didn't pose a serious threat to the Varia leader in his current incoherent state of mind.

Truthfully Xanxus was taken aback by this Reborn, who seemed to have lost his mind and gone completely mad. And all for this small boy...

'Reborn, we need to get him treated immediately! He is still alive. You hear me? **He is still alive**!'

Reborn kept on attacking in his rage, no words got through to him. But Xanxus knew that every second was important for Tsuna's survival. He couldn't waste this precious time with an enraged Reborn who was completely out of his mind.

So Xanxus pulled out his blazing hand gun and ignited his dying will flame. He raised his gun, locked it on Reborn...and fired.

**BANG**

'*grunt* humpf! W-What the hell...!'

Reborn had been thrown backwards by the shot. A blazing pain erupted from his arm, where blood was pouring out in slow rivers.

'Did you finally come to, trash? If this little trash dies, it will be your fault for not helping him!'

Reborn was shaking his head to clear the fog inside. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the gruesome sight of blood. Red...horrible red pools all over the stony walls and ground.

The memories came rushing back to him. Tsuna being kidnapped, the cellar...and then Tsuna falling..limp...

**'Tsuna!**'

Reborn instantly got to his feet and approached Xanxus, who was still holding onto Tsuna's still form. His shirt was already soaked through with the other's blood, trickling down his pants and building a pool of the red liquid.

Xanxus was fixing Reborn with an assessing look, evaluating the other's state. The Varia leader's mouth was set into a firm line and anger was clearly shown in his eyes when he looked at the other.

'Let's go old man, we need to get him to a hospital as quick as we can. It's a wonder that he is still breathing, it's far too shallow and weak.'

Without another word, he turned around and ran out the door, and up the stairs.

Reborn following behind, hot on his tails.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital had been tense and filled with unsaid words.

Reborn sat next to Xanxus in the back of the huge black car. Tsuna was still lying dead to the world inside Xanxus' embrace. His face was growing paler and paler by the minute, his lips slowly coloring in an ugly blue shade.

Reborn's mind was racing. He was too overwhelmed with all these foreign emotions he never had to experience before...but most of all, he felt like he had failed his charge.

He hadn't been there to protect the little boy and keep him save. Instead he even prevented him from getting medical attention in his blind rage of anger.

His heart was hurting, his body was throbbing and his emotions were a single jumbled mess. He looked down at Tsuna and gently brushed some his bangs out of his face.

_'I'm so sorry Tsuna. I failed you, although I promised you that I'd forever keep you safe. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I-I...can't imagine what you went through, but please...please be alright. I want to make things up to you, so please don't give up now. Keep living, I-I need you...I-I...can't live without you...and I won't, that I will promise you now. So please...be alright, Tsuna.'

* * *

_

When they arrived at the hospital Reborn as well as Xanxus, who was still carrying Tsuna, ran into the building while yelling for help.

Immediately nurses and doctors were fussing over the boy, pulling him away from Xanxus and laying him down on a stretcher. And then...Tsuna was rolled away, leaving the two men alone and desolated behind.

* * *

It had been over three hours already and there still hadn't been any news on the little brunette boy. Reborn and Xanxus were sitting in the waiting room on opposite sides.

Xanxus had his arms crossed over his chest, his head resting against the wall behind him and his eyes closed. His face showed signs of exhaustion and certainly worry. He would have never guessed that he would be so completely,..out of character over a silly young boy. But here he was now, waiting hour after hour for the little boy to be alright. His heart felt so heavy, like a weight was pressing down on him. He had to admit now, that the boy meant more to him than he would have ever assumed would be possible. He thought back to their first meeting at the lake, where they had been attacked by a wolf. Xanxus had felt so surprised by the other's kind actions and his radiating smile, that had made him feel all warm and tingly inside. This boy had the most beautiful heart, of that the older boy was so sure about. So why was he now barely alive and fighting to survive? This life that the little boy had to life through wasn't a world that was fitting him. He was far too kind, too innocent for the cruel and gruesome life of a hitman. A life of which one could never be sure to see the next day.

Xanxus sighed and looked at the other man.

Reborn held his head in his hands, which were resting on his knees. His fedora was shadowing his face making it impossible for Xanxus to see the other's eyes. But he was certain that he knew what was going on in the black-haired man. Guilt and remorse were taking over his mind. Thoughts of the brunette boy how he laid motionless and cold in a puddle of his own blood. His torn clothes, the tear trails on his face...

Honestly Xanxus truly felt a wave of pity for the other man. And he felt some kind of responsibility for this situation. Would he have been a better leader and would he have more control over his minions...this wouldn't have been happening...Tsuna would be...alright.

Suddenly the door was opened and an old man in his fifties stepped inside the waiting room.

Reborn was the first one to move and hurriedly got to his feet.

'Sir, is Tsuna alright?'

The doctor had an unreadable expression on his face, his mouth was set into a firm line.

'Are you the boy's father or a relative?'

Reborn was furious, his nerves already about to burst. He took a deep breath to calm him down, but still glared at the doctor.

'I am his guardian. His mother entrusted him to me, when she was dying in my arms.'

The doctor shuffled nervously with his feet when he was meeting the other's hateful glare.

'I-I'm sorry for asking. I'm only following the rules-'

'**Shut. UP! Tell me if Tsuna is alright!'**

The doctor gulped, sweat was pouring down his face.

'I-I advise you to sit down-'

Reborn took a step forward, intimidating the older man.

'A-As you wish. S-So the boy...his condition is critical. We had to do a surgery on him to fix his broken wrist and leg as well as heal his punctured lung and his rips. I'm really sorry to tell you that we lost him twice already on the operation table, but we managed to get him back. His whole body is a mess! I haven't seen anything like this in a long time. And that in his young age! His body is laced with bruises and scratches...'

Reborn gulped at hearing these news on Tsuna. It was more horrible than he had thought. When he heard that Tsuna nearly died two times, his heart felt like it had stopped right along with him.

Reborn raised his hand to interrupt the doctor.

'Tell me...will he be...alright?'

The doctor was quiet for what felt like minutes. But then he locked his eyes with Reborn's and a pitiful glint appeared in them.

'I...I don't know. The next 24 hours will tell...if he wakes up-'

'What do you mean, '**if'**?'

The doctor gulped nervously.

'W-We had to put him into a coma, or he would have died already. If he is able to wake up in the next 24 hours than he might have a chance of survival...but if he doesn't...he will never wake up. His mind...will die.'

Reborn paled, his hands shaking, his breath coming in too fast and uneven.

'Sir? Sir! You're going into shock! You have to calm down!'

Reborn didn't hear him. His ears became deaf, his vision grew darker...he felt himself falling...and then...everything went black.

_'Tsuna...'

* * *

S-So...what do you think? .  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Wohooooo~ finally the next chapter is on! I really fought with myself over this chapter and how it will turn out. And after countless hours...I finished it. I hope it's alright for all of you, as for me: I'm really content with it ;)

So enough talk. Please read!

* * *

Reborn's POV:

He was floating in a world of pure silence. Nothing was there, no light, no color...just never-ending darkness. But he didn't care. Here in this world...everything became unimportant, meaningless. His heart suddenly didn't hurt anymore. Nothing mattered.

He could close his eyes and forget. No pain or any sort of feeling was able to reach him here in this oblivion.

He wanted this, to return back to the way he was before. Not caring, not feeling...not hurting.

But there was something there in the back of his mind that didn't let him go, that prevented him from closing his eyes for the last time.

He knew that he had to make this decision. Either to remember or...forever forgetting what was once his life.

_'Reborn!'_

_'I…like you'_

_'Please don't leave me'_

_'I'm glad that you are here with me…'_

_'I'm not alone anymore…'_

_'Will you…remember…?'_

_'It's so dark here!'_

_'I'm…scared, so scared…'_

_'Why did you leave me? Have I…become a burden?'_

_'I'm sorry, it's my fault, right?'_

_'Maybe it's better…to be forgotten…'_

_'Goodbye'_

_'I love you'_

_'But please be happy.'_

_'W-Without…me…'_

Flashes, images…memories filled his silent mind. He saw a brunette boy smiling so gently at him, caressing his face, holding him close. He felt warmth envelop him, searing warmth that kept him comfortable.

But as soon as these flashbacks appeared, so fast did they vanish, leaving nothing but hollowness and emptiness behind. A freezing coldness overwhelmed him, devoured him and stayed deep inside his heart.

How did it get so far past the inevitable loss of the moment? Why couldn't he stay in the warm embrace of the brunette boy, with the angelic smile that spoke of promises of a warm home to return to? This isn't how it was meant to be, supposed to be. No, but it was reality. And he knew that.

Nothing could change it…but he could try to live with it, face it and eventually surpass it.

Now was not the time to stay here in silent mourning of forgotten feelings or memories. He couldn't stay here any longer, not when there was something he still needed to do before he could rest.

All he had to do, was picture that smiling face of the brunette boy and he would remember.

Now…he wanted to. All he really wanted to do, was remember this one boy…

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was instantly blinded by the glaring light of a lamp hanging from the white ceiling above him. He slowly opened his eyes a crack to get used to the blinding light.

His body felt so leaden, so heavy, and a hammering headache was tormenting his head.

'Urgh…I feel like I was run over by a herd of stupid cows-'

'Reborn! You finally woke up, you have to hurry up, the doctors are about to shut off Juudaime's machines that are keeping him alive! Please come **on!**'

Reborn turned his head in the direction of the agitated voice and came face to face with the worried gaze of Gokudera Hayato.

'W-What...-'

'Come on Reborn, the others are trying to stop the fucking doctors from turning the machines off! We don't have time!'

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to him. Reborn instantly sat up in bed, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, slightly wobbling on unsteady feet.

'**Tsuna!'**

Reborn rushed out of the room, nearly tumbling over a few times, but he caught himself and ran on. Gokudera followed closely behind. He heard shouting near his room and instantly recognized the voices as Tsuna's guardians. He ran towards the raised voices, stopping wide eyed at the doorstep of another room. Tsuna's room.

There, on a white hospital bed laid the pale brunette boy, unmoving and so horribly quiet. All around him stood beeping machines of some sort, which were connected to Tsuna through wires and tubes. An oxygen mask was placed over this young boy's mouth, breathing air into his deprived lungs.

He looked so fragile, so much younger than his fifteen years. One touch and he might break, shatter into a million pieces.

And suddenly he felt so angry. Angry at the whole commotion, at the mafia, at god and his unfairness…but most of all, at himself. That he was too weak to protect those dear to him. But he had made up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

With the feral grace of a wild lion he stormed into the room with his shoulders pushed back and his posture firm and strong.

He pulled out his black hand-gun in a matter of seconds and shot.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

One time, two times, three times. Into the ceiling, making the lamp shatter in the process.

'**Shut up**, all of you! What is going on here!'

The guardians, who stood on one side of Tsuna's bed looking guiltily at Reborn, while the two doctors on the opposite side of them looked slightly startled at the man who had shot with a gun only moments before and was now demanding an answer.

Gokudera, who entered the room behind Reborn was the first to speak up.

'These sons of bitches are trying to kill Juudaime!'

'We are **not **trying to kill anyone! It had already been over 24 hours and we believe that the boy is brain-dead by now. It's a waste of time to keep his body alive when inside he is already dead! The machines are needed for another patient that might have a chance of survival, so you see, there is nothing more we can do for the boy. He is dead.'

With that said another enraged argument started between Tsuna's guardians and the doctors.

_'What do you think you're saying…'_

_'He's not dead. It's Tsuna we're speaking about…he can't die…'_

_'You bastards! Get that stick out of your asses…'_

_'He's alive…I know he is…'_

_'He** can't** die!...'_

_'Not him…'_

Reborn was just standing there in a daze. The voices around him grew quieter…until he didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was the brunette boy who lay silent and pale on the white bed.

Without acknowledging any of the people inside the room, he slowly approached the bed.

Natsu was curled on Tsuna's pillow, snuggling deeper into the normally fluffy brown hair. Now it was dull in color…deflated.

The little lion cub looked up when he felt the older man approaching and started to let out little whines and whimpers, as if to plead Reborn to make Tsuna better again.

Reborn stood beside the bed and slowly, so very slowly stroked Tsuna's pale cheek. He caressed his face, from his hair, to the tip of his nose…to the normally soft pink lips…and finally his hand rested on the nape of his neck, feeling the weak, uneven pulse that indicated life.

The noise in the room suddenly grew quiet, and all attention was directed to the man, who looked like he would break any moment now.

Yamamoto stood behind Reborn, hesitantly putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

'R-Reborn…Tsuna…Tsuna is not dead…right?'

The air was suddenly filled with so much tension that it was almost like you could grasp it with your fingers. Everyone was awaiting his answer, hoping, hoping that their fears were just that…stupid fears. Not reality. Never.

Reborn was silent. And stayed silent. He didn't care for anyone in this room, they were unimportant. His attention only laid on the little brunette boy who was declared dead moments before.

He sat down next to boy on the bed and placed both of his hands on either side of his cold face. And then, he leaned forward, touching his foreheads to the boy's.

The next words, were whispered, only for the brunette and the little lion curled up nearby to hear.

''Tsuna…I know that you're in there. I…I **know **that it can't end like this. Remember? I made a** promise** to you, that I'll **protect** you, that I'll stay with you, no matter what may happen. This is nothing Tsuna. I know that you're alive. **Keep fighting**, alright? I'll be with you. You're not alone.

Once you told me that you thought that I 'd be happier without you, but that's not true. Before I met you, I was…always alone, always by myself. There was nothing in my life that I ever cared about. I wasn't living, just getting through the day, taking mission after mission, fighting and killing people. I was a puppet on strings, without being alive.

But when you were entrusted to me by your mother, I…I **changed**. You changed me Tsuna and I'm so grateful for that. I'm not just staring at the world with impassive eyes, but I'm actually **looking** at it. And for the first time, I felt like I possessed a heart too. You made me feel like a human, Tsuna. You taught me love and kindness, you showed me how wonderful an embrace can feel like, you even made me feel fear and guilt.

And now…this is all supposed to be over? I **cannot** let you do that! Not without you knowing…what I had yet to tell you. There is one thing that I never told you…that I was **afraid **of telling you. Tsuna, please open your eyes…so I can tell you what you had sowed into my heart, that grew and is blooming just for you. Please…I want you to know…that I love you. Open your eyes, it's alright. I am here with you, I will never let…you…go…''

Reborn felt a wetness on his face, running down his cheeks and dripping down on Tsuna's face.

His whole body was shaking, rippling with emotions.

Nuts crawled forward and licked at the tears that were running down Reborn's cheeks in endless rivers.

But then a doctor had enough with this whole doctor. Sure, he understood the grief of a loss of a beloved person, but they had to get these machines soon. So he approached the man and pulled him away from the boy.

'Sir! Please, he is dead! Let us do our jobs and get these machines. Another's life can probably be saved, so let us turn the machines off-'

'**NO! You son of a bitch! He is NOT dead! He's…he's BREATHING, so he's alive! Let me GO!'**

'That's right! Tsuna/Juudaime/Tsuna-san/Herbivore/Sawada** isn't dead**!'

The guardians were all shouting at the doctors, tears streaming down almost of all the people.

Suddenly a blinding white light was shining out of Reborn's jacket. The man lunged into his pocket and pulled out the shiny object.

It was Leon, curled into a tight ball, who was emitting the blinding light. Everyone in the room was stunned by this sudden turn of events and were gaping at the little lizard.

The ball grew hotter and hotter, forcing Reborn to let go of the animal. But instead of falling to the ground, Leon flew towards Tsuna's bed and floated above his head.

* * *

Tsuna was curled up on himself, floating in all devouring darkness. His eyes were hollow, empty…as was the rest of him. He didn't exist anymore. He wasn't there.

But suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing a warm feeling to course through his body.

'Decimo…you have to wake up. It's not yet time for you to submit to the darkness of death. You have people out there who are dependent on you, who still need your guidance and light to find their own purpose. You are loved Tsuna, never forget that. It's going to be alright, you are not alone anymore.'

Tsuna looked up and met with the sky-blue eyes of his ancestor.

Giotto smiled gently at the younger boy and embraced him softly.

'Wake up now, Tsuna. They are all waiting for you.'

Tsuna suddenly felt warm and filled inside. The cold was slowly flowing out of him, leaving only tingling feelings of warmth behind. And everything became bright again. Filling with colors, banishing the darkness from his heart.

And then, he could smile again.

'Thank you Giotto. I can finally go home.'

And then…he was no more.

* * *

All the people in the room, except for the doctors, who were gaping like idiots at the illogical display, were standing around Tsuna's bed, hoping for the miracle, that will extinguish the ache inside their hearts.

And then it came.

Leon moved closer to Tsuna, touching his forehead. And then…he exploded. All around the room, pieces of the little lizard were splattering. On the wall, on the ceiling, on the ground.

But the people didn't pay any attention to Leon for they were all focused to the object that the animal had just given birth to.

It was a bracelet carrying the Vongola's crest on it. It was shining in all the colors of the rainbow, contributed by the silver of metal.

The bracelet suddenly floated to Tsuna's thin wrist and clicked.

But then the brunette boy suddenly started to glow himself, his whole body was engulfed in the multicolored light.

The people in the room had to close their eyes because of the brightness, but they all had just one thought in their minds.

'**Tsuna!'**

After some seconds the light subsided. All attention was immediately focused on the brunette boy on the bed.

Everyone was hoping for the miracle to save Tsuna. And then…they saw Tsuna's finger twitching and movments under his closed eye-lids.

Reborn was the first to take the place next to Tsuna on the bed. He took the cold hand into his own and brushed some stray locks gently away from his face.

'Come on, Tsuna. Open your eyes. We are all waiting for you.'

Slowly, oh so very slowly…Tsuna's eyes started to flutter open…

'Mhmm…Reborn? Is…is it morning already?'

And then the whole room was filled with relieved laughter and smiling faces. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo all rushed forward and pounced on their beloved boss, embracing him dearly, while tears of joy and happiness were streaming down their faces.

Hibari was standing nearby, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. But a smile, a real smile still adored his face.

In the corner you could see the doctors with dumb faces and mouths agape discussing this miracle.

Reborn, who was still sitting on the bed, never letting go of Tsuna's hand squeezed it tighter. He drew his fedora deeper into his face, shadowing whatever expression was on his face.

'_He is alive…he is really alive…'

* * *

**The chapter had ended :) So what do you think? See ya and a happy new year to all of you :D**_


	34. Addition to chapter 33

Addition to ch. 33:

You all may wonder what happened to Xanxus during the whole ordeal…and of course where Tsuna's cat ears have gone to…well let's go and find out ;)

* * *

_**With Xanxus:**_

After Reborn had collapsed and had been taken away by the doctor to get some rest, Xanxus' patience had finally worn out. He was downright seething with anger and rage, that he simply couldn't just sit there and wait for the boy to come to.

He had to do something, or he would certainly explode. So he thought about something that would help him relief his inner turmoil and one person in particular instantly pooped up in his mind.

Xanxus grinned while cracking his fingers. An evil smirk appeared on his dark face.

'Bel…muhahahaha, that will certainly be interesting…muhahahaha…!'

* * *

Xanxus searched through his mansion, seeking that blond idiot.

He was currently in the cellar where the whole mess had started from and where he was certain that blond idiot would be located. On entrance, the stone cave lit up, brightening the room.

No one had cared to clean it up so everything was still dyed with the boy's blood, making Xanxus' own blood start to boil even more.

'Beeeeeeeeee~l…oi trash! Come here right this instant or you'll die an even more painful death! And believe me, you DON'T want that!'

'Ushishishishi…boss…fancy…meeting you here…ushi?'

Xaxnus turned around, his hair hanging in his face and covering his eyes. He cracked his fingers again and moved forward towards the smaller blond.

Bel moved back with each step the other neared him.

**STEP **

'Umm..boss? You don't look so…delighted?'

**STEPSTEP**

'C-Could it be…that you're in a bad mood, ushi?'

**STEPSTEPSTEP**

'And why are you emitting this killing intent all of a sudden?'

**CRASH!**

'Ushi!'

Xanxus had rammed Bel into the wall behind him by his throat. He glared at his minion with pure hate and anger.

'Shut the fuck up you trash! Who gave you permission to torture the Vongola boss? **I **certainly didn't! And now, you will have to pay for what you did to him!'

'B-But boss…he looked like a w-weakling! And did you see his head? He is a cosplayer! Surely he couldn't be the Vongola boss! I-I never would have done anything…i-if I-I knew who he was! Ushishishi..please believe me!'

Xanxus squeezed his throat tighter, causing Bel to choke and gasp for air. The black-haired male didn't care though, he glared even more. His killing aura grew in size!

'Oh~ so you're telling me, that you didn't know who he was? You sonuvabitch! WHO did you think he was! But I don't care anymore…I will do to you, **exactly **what you did to him, and in the end **I **won't bring you to a hospital!'

Bel gulped, but was inwardly kinda relieved that his boss couldn't know what he did to that cat-boy, because he wasn't there at the moment.

As is reading his mind, Xanxus smirked.

'Good that we have cameras installed in every room. I knew that it would come in handy sooner or later.'

Bel's face was drained from any color, leaving him pale. Sweat was rolling down his head and his usual grin…was nowhere to be seen.

'Ushishishsishishi…well…shit!'

'You got that right.'

* * *

After some hours of straight 'work out', he left the cellar and started to his room to get a shower and sleep. He would visit the boy tomorrow.

Xanxus was sure that Tsuna will be alright, for he had confidence in him. He was far too precious and loved to die by the hand of one of his own minions, so Xanxus didn't feel the need to worry. He was sure, that everything will be fine.

So he got into the shower, while whistling and then got into bed to rest his exhausted body.

'*sigh*That is pure bliss, I even left some of the idiot for that old man to vent his anger on later. Dammit, that means that I have to look for a new minion…oh well…I don't care…'

Xanxus closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

'Ah~ I should punish some people more often, I feel so at ease and relaxed all of a sudden~.'

* * *

_**With Bel or what is left of him:**_

'U…s…h…i…I will…never…hurt…a…co..spla…yer. Ever….ag…ain…'

* * *

Now we come to the cat-ear issue;)

* * *

_**With the guardians:**_

Xanxus and Reborn had ran up the stairs and to the front door, where they met with the surprised faces of Tsuna's guardians, who were all lounging in the entrance hall of his mansion.

On seeing the unconscious and bleeding Tsuna in Xanxus' arms, the whole room exploded with raised voices and arguments.

**BANG!**

'Shut up! We need to get him to the hospital, so come along or stay here, I don't care!'

With that Xanxus and Reborn ran out towards the parking lots of the mansion and hopped into a limousine. All of the guardians followed suit.

'So what happened to the tenth? Is he alright? WHO did this to him!'

Gokudera was the first to ask the questions that everyone wanted the answers to.

And so, Reborn was filling them in, during their car-ride.

'Holy shit! That bastard dared to hurt the tenth! I will kill him!'

'Maa…maa…calm down Gokudera! We can punish him later, first we need to do something about Tsuna's ears and his tail! The doctors will have a fit, when they see them!'

Without a word, Hibari lunged forward and held out a black wooly hat.

All of the passengers in the car looked at the prefect with wide eyes, but no one dared to say anything, because of the evil aura that suddenly surrounded him.

Yamamoto was the first to speak and snatched the hat from Hibari's hands.

'Thank you, Hibari-san. Haha…you're always prepared right…haha.'

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

Yamamoto leaned forward and put the wooly hat on top of Tsuna's head, covering his ears efficiently. He stroked his bangs gently away from his face and stroked the cold cheek.

Yamamoto had a sudden serious expression on his face, which surprised all of the passengers.

'I'm sure he will be fine. It's Tsuna we're speaking about. He can't die like this. '

Everyone nodded in the agreement.

'_Tsuna is stronger than that.'

* * *

_

_**At the hospital:**_

'Quick we need to prepare him for surgery! He has lost too much blood already! And someone pull that hat from his head!'

**BANG!**

'The black hat stays, you hear me? If anyone dares to even think about taking it away from his head, will face the barrel of my gun!'

The doctors all paled upon having a gun directed at them and nodded in understanding.

'S-Sure…no…t-taking the hat off…'

And then Tsuna was wheeled away on a stretcher in the direction of the IC and therefore his first surgery ever.

The guardians as well as Xanxus and Reborn were left behind in complete silence, with a heavy heart and nothing left but to hope and pray to god to not take away what kept them on living this life.

* * *

Ok, I felt like I had to make some things clear, bacause they were left out in the last chapter ~

I hope you liked this and that some of your questions might have been answerd now :)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for my next update and I'm sorry that it took me sooo long to write this. But enough of me apologizing, please read and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

'When I woke up everything around me was silent. No footsteps passed by, no quiet whispering, nothing. I felt so completely and utterly alone. Nothing ever changed. The silence of sound is all that has reached my ears. No human contact for so long.

Have I been left behind? Have I…finally become a burden? Please…I am scared of being so all alone. Isn't there someone out there, who wants me by their side? Anyone? I'm scared, please reach out to me. I will surely grasp that hand tightly.'

* * *

'Reborn. I have made a decision.'

The black suited man turned around and rose his eyebrow at the sudden firmness in the voice of the normally rather shy and cautious young boy.

'What is it dame-Tsuna?'

Tsuna sat in their large king-sized bed and looked up at the other man, who sat on the edge of the bed and stared him down with his jet black eyes.

'I have made an arrangement with the Vendice to free my last guardian. I will have to fly back to Italy tomorrow and I ask you to let me leave.'

Reborn tried to stay emotionless, but he couldn't suppress the surprise that was obviously seen in his eyes. The Vendice? How could Tsuna have contacted the most dangerous enforcers of the commandments in the mafia world without him knowing?

Reborn felt a sudden stab in his heart, when he realized that Tsuna hadn't confided in him about this matter, that he preferred to leave him in the dark. He really hated to admit it, but…right in that moment, he felt betrayed by the smaller male.

As if Tsuna could sense what was going on inside of Reborn's mind, he quickly pulled at the other's sleeve to get his attention. Big honey colored eyes full of trust and loyalty locked with his own back pools.

'I'm sorry that I've been hiding this from you, but I didn't want to make you worry. I made a promise to him, Reborn. And I don't intent to break it. When I contacted the Vendice, they made me vow that this matter would stay between the two of us. I had no choice Reborn! I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to. Please believe me.'

Tsuna's cat ears laid flat on top of his head, while his tail was curled tightly around the frail boy. He looked so sad and devastated that Reborn took pity on him. He knew that this thing was really eating Tsuna up inside and that he would have told him, if he had been allowed to.

Reborn felt instantly guilty for doubting Tsuna's loyality towards him for the young boy hadn't done anything wrong.

Reborn patted the sienna locks of Tsuna gently and put his hand on the other's cheek. He brushed his long and slender fingers over the smooth surface and raised the brunette's head to meet his.

'I understand and I am not mad at you. I trust you to do the right thing, but know this: you have me by your side and of course all of your guardians. If you need help or if you're in trouble don't ever hesitate to ask for help, alright? We are all here with you, you're not alone.'

Tsuna was speechless hearing the stoic older man utter these words that his heart had always longed to hear. Big tears dripped down from his eyes and fell onto the white bed sheets, that his hands were clutching tightly.

'R-Reborn….'

And then Reborn was thrown backwards when Tsuna suddenly rushed forward and threw himself at his tutor. The brunette was embracing the older man tightly, snuggling as close to him as possible.

'Thank you so much, Reborn! I…I really…really…l-li-ke…y-umpfh!'

The two of them had rolled from the bed and were now lying on the floor, with Reborn underneath Tsuna, his arms encircling the other's slender waist and pressing him tightly to his body.

Tsuna's mind was running 100 miles per hour when he realized what had happened just know and where the soft feeling on his lips came from.

Reborn himself was stunned when soft, plumb lips landed on his own and his mind just zooned out. He lost himself in that wonderful warm sensation and slowly closed his eyes, enjoying this unexpected moment.

But when his eyes finally had closed and he was about to lean into the warmth of the other's lips, the comfortable weight suddenly moved from his body and with it, the feeling of the soft lips on his.

'HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! I-I….I'm so sorry Reborn! I-I d-didn't mean t-to! I swear! Oh my god! T-That was my…my first kiss!'

With that Tsuna ran out of the room, leaving a stunned and disappointed Reborn behind.

'Damn, that brat!'

* * *

Tsuna's mind was one complete mess!

'_Oh my god! I-I and he…and we….kissed! No way, no way, no waaaaaaaaay! This must be a dream, that can't be really happening to me? But why…not?'_

Tsuna immediately came to a sudden halt at his realization. He stood in the middle of a corridor inside the Vongola headquarters, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

He raised his trembling fingers to his wet lips and brushed over them, savoring the warmth he felt there.

'_When I think about it…it…had felt really nice. His beautiful shaped lips had felt so right on my own, like…they were fitting together. I know that I like him, I have known it for such a long time…but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just 'dame-Tsuna', useless, clumsy…weak. He would never fall in love with someone like me.'_

Tsuna felt tears well up in his eyes, when thoughts of the other man raced through his mind. Oh, how he wished for his feelings to be returned, but he knew that the dangerous and impassive hitman could never love someone so pitiful and pathetic. Didn't he say it all the time? That he was weak and 'dame'?

Tsuna's heart was beating painfully fast inside his small body, causing him to sink to the floor and curl up into a tight little ball. He put his arms around him, his ears pressed tightly to his head and his tail curled around his waist. Quiet sobs were echoing from the stone walls, the only sounds in the silence of the night.

* * *

Reborn was tapping his foot impatiently. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, while his black fedora was shadowing his face.

He scowled and glared at the door for almost two hours now, but nothing changed. No one came in, the door stayed shut.

'Damn it all! Where is that stupid little brat, it's way past his curfew!'

Yes, Tsuna had a curfew given by Reborn, since the day he came home late when he had met Xanxus. And the brunette was already 30 minutes overdue.

Reborn was angry. He was seething with anger when Tsuna failed to arrive at their shared home.

'If he doesn't barge into this room in 1 minute, I will personally kill him!'

But that one minute quickly passed and there was still no sign of the small brunette.

'That's enough! You better hide, Tsuna, 'cause when I find you, you won't be able to walk straight for a whole week!'

With that Reborn rushed out the door in search of the poor brunette boy.

* * *

'_I wonder if he's scared of what happened before. Maybe…maybe he'll…hate me now? I can always tell him that it was just an accident, although I really don't want it to be one. It had felt so right to kiss him. I love him. I really do. But if it means that our relationship changes, that he changes because of my feelings for him, than I will keep them locked away. I don't want him to be wary around me or feel uneasy…Shit! Why did I let him run away from me! I'm sure that he's thinking about unnecessary stuff again. Knowing him, he's crying right now. I'm the worst….truly the worst, but it's time to set things right again.'

* * *

_

Reborn raced down corridor after corridor, but still there was no sign of the brunette boy. Sweat was glistering on his forehead and his breath was coming in short and uneven pants.

'Dammit! Why is this stupid building so damn huge?'

Reborn was resting his hands on his knees, his head held low.

Suddenly he jerked up at hearing a muffled sound from somewhere around the next corner.

Reborn got to his feet again and listened intently.

It sounded almost like…choked sobs and quiet whimpering.

Reborn slowly turned the corner and approached the little ball curled up against the wall. The little body was shivering in the cold corridor, his skin turned a pale color.

'Tsuna?'

The boy immediately stilled. The sobs silenced, but the trembling didn't stop. Tension was building up in the air, almost touchable.

Reborn crouched down beside the brunette boy and pulled him against him.

Tsuna was startled by the sudden movement and stiffened when he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace.

But when long fingers trailed down his back, stroking and soothing his frozen body, he couldn't help but to ease himself into the other's warm and comfortable arms.

'I'm sorry Tsuna. Don't be afraid of me now, I couldn't bear to have you fear me. If…if you want, we can…forget about what happened before. It's up to you.'

The brunette grabbed onto Reborn's shirt and pulled himself closer to the other man. He inhaled deeply, soaking in the unique scent of the other.

Warm droplets fell onto Reborn's shirt.

'I…I…I'm so pathetic right? And weak and clumsy and I'm not like everyone else here in the mafia. H-How could you ever put up with me and not get fed up? I…must be such a burden to y…o…u..'

Reborn stiffed at hearing those choking sobs rattling the tiny frame in his embrace.

'_How could he possibly think that he's a burden to me? He changed me so much, without him, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sure that I would have lost myself in the bloodshed and endless fighting. He's my light in this cruel and dark world.'_

Reborn pushed the boy gently away from his body, so he could look him in the eyes. But Tsuna didn't dare to look at the man and kept his eyes lowered to the ground.

'Tsuna. Look at me.'

Tsuna shook his head, afraid of what would happen, if he obeyed to the older man.

'**Look at me!'**

Tsuna gulped and slowly, very slowly raised his head.

'_Now, he's going to reject me.'_

'I love you, Tsuna. And I have for a long time now. Don't you dare say that you are not worthy of me falling in love with you, for you are my most precious treasure. Since the day we met, when you were entrusted to me by your mother, you changed me Tsuna. I am a better person now. Before my world was nothing more than black and white shades, no color would ever meet my eyes. I was a killer, Tsuna, a gruesome monster who didn't know what it meant to love and show kindness to others. But you taught me these things, Tsuna. You showed me what living could be like and I am forever in debt to you. Please, don't ever say that you could be a burden to me. 'Cause you are not, and you never will be. When you almost died back then…I felt like I was dying alongside you. I was willing to end my own life for and I would have. A world without you is not worth living in, I realized that when you lay cold and unmoving in my arms. I love you Tsuna, with all my heart.'

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. He…he really loved him. He loved him! Tsuna couldn't help but smile through his tears that fell down from his eyes in endless rivers.

'You…you really mean it? You…love…me?'

Reborn chuckled at hearing those innocent words from his little lover.

'Yes I do.'

'I love you too!'

And again Tsuna threw himself at the older man, who was prepared this time and caught him easily in his embrace.

'Thank you Tsuna. Thank you for being born.'

And their searching lips met again in a warm and searing kiss full of love and unsaid feeling.

'I love you.'

* * *

It finally happened! They kissed and confessed and everything is lovely-dovely...or is it? Well, you will find out in the next chapter.

(If your wondering why I wrote that it was tsuna's first kiss...it is...in reality. Mukuro kissed him in his dream, so it doesn't really count, hehe :D)


	36. Chapter 36

Here is the next chapter, whoooohoooooooo. I worked so many hours on this one! I hope you like it I really tried hard. :D

Please enjoy:

* * *

What's an important person to you?

Someone who is ther for you

who holds you tight in times of insecurity and harm?

What makes you the one

who is able to make me calm...

maybe the fact that you don't act in terms of pleasing

that you believe in your kind actions

that you are able to live

in honesty and love.

* * *

With a heavy sigh Tsuna leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It had been hard for him to go through with his plan. Not only had he had to leave his new lover at home, but they had also been fighting since yesterday. Reborn, now than ever, refused to let him leave all alone to such a dangerous place, although Tsuna tried to reason with him many times. Reborn remained stubborn. But he couldn't help it! He had made a deal with the Vendice and it wasn't like him to break a promise.

Tsuna shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself.

''Dammit! We're finally together, but all we do is fight! I wish I could have had a little more time to explain to Reborn why I have to do this on my own…I wish…he would have some faith in me. Seems like all he will ever see me as, is dame-Tsuna.''

The young brunette boy pulled his legs towards his chest and buried his head in them. His ears laid flat on top of his head, while his tail lay lifeless next to him.

''Gao?''

Tsuna's ears immediately perked up at the familiar sound and listened intently.

But after some seconds of silence, Tsuna's body curled up even more.

''G-Guess…I do wish that someone would have come along. Ha, I'm so useless I even imagine to hear Natsu's voic-''

''GAO!''

Tsuna was thrown backwards when something soft and warm pounced on him.

''Natsu? But how did you, I mean why…omg, I'm so happy you're hear with me!''

With that Tsuna embraced his little lion cub and snuggled him tightly to his chest. Natsu responded to his master's affection with a calming purr and licking the petting hand of Tsuna.

After some time of cuddling and sharing warmth the brunette put the lion cub onto his lap and stared him deep in his eyes.

''Natsu, does Reborn know you're here?''

Natsu nodded and seemed to smile with a big lion grin.

''Well…then I guess it's alright. I'm glad that I'm not going to have to do this alone. I mean I never did say anything about not bringing my cute little friend along.''

Natsu curled up on Tsuna's lap and enjoyed the gentle strokes of his master's hand through his golden fur.

And like this the both of them fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Flashback of this morning:**_

''Damn that brat! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into!''

Reborn slumped into the leather couch and put his head into his shaking hands. He was _furious_. The whole morning the two of them had been fighting non-stop about Tsuna's leaving. Reborn understood his lover's reasons, but that doesn't mean that he accepts them.

Why couldn't he understand just how important he is! Not only as the Vongola decimo, but also as his lover.

Suddenly an idea popped into Reborn's head. With quiet footsteps Reborn sneaked into their bedroom and tip-toed over to their bed.

Reborn gazed lovingly at the sleeping figure of his little lover and brushed some stray hairs out of his serene face. He would have liked to immediately slip into the bed with Tsuna and snuggle close to him, but now wasn't the time for that. In about one hour Tsuna's alarm clock would be ringing and waking him up from his afternoon nap. Reborn felt a pang of guilt pierce his heart when he thought about how tired Tsuna looked this morning.

''_I bet he didn't get a wink of sleep yesterday. Tsuna is such a scaredy cat, so I'm sure he couldn't fall asleep and kept on thinking about his trip. Well, at least I got him to sleep for two hours, before he has to leave.''_

''Rawr!''

Reborn slightly jerked back when he felt a stinging in his right hand that had stroked Tsuna's soft caramel hair. He looked down and came face to face with the angry glare of Tsuna's little lion cub, who bared his teeth at him.

Reborn really didn't like what he would do now, but he didn't have any other choice. With a fast movement, Reborn grabbed Natsu by the scuff of his neck and raised him into the air. Before the lion cub could even start his sure to come struggle, Reborn had rushed out of their bedroom and into the living-room while closing the door behind him. The hitman threw the enraged lion on the couch, who back-flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

''RAAAAAWR!''

''Yeah, yeah I get it. Now listen here furball, I have a mission for you. And before you start complaining: it concerns Tsuna.''

Natsu looked at the older man with an interested gleam in his eyes and nodded as if to urge the other man to continue.

''I want you to hide inside one of Tsuna's bags and follow him to Italy. I can't be there for him, but he's just too careless and clumsy to be on his own. So I want you to stay with him at all times. I trust you to protect him with your life! Do you understand that? I don't like to ask this of you, but you're the only one who can actually go with him.''

Reborn crouched in front of the little lion and offered his open palm towards the little lion.

Natsu was watching the older man intently, then his eyes wandered and stayed on the tanned hand.

''GAO!''

And then Natsu placed his little furry paw into Reborn's open hand.

''Alright! I'm counting on you, please don't let Tsuna down.''

* * *

_**In Italy:**_

''Look Natsu, we're actually back in Italy! I can't believe it!''

Tsunayoshi was down-right squealing in delight when his small feet touched the ground again after leaving the private jet of the Vongola family.

Natsu was wrapped around Tsuna's neck and snuggled into his master's cheek affectionally.

But before the two could actually enjoy the feeling of being freed from the stuffy air plane, a dark aura suddenly filled the air.

''Oho…seems like…they are here already…''

''GRRR….''

Natsu was growling lowly in his throat when he too felt the dark presence.

Tsuna gulped and faced the direction of the origin of the evil darkness. And surely there they were.

A group of 6 people were slowly making their way towards Tsuna and Natsu. They were veiled by dark cloaks in dark blue colors with hoods hiding their faces.

Tsuna had never seen their actual faces, but after he had asked Reborn about them, he wasn't interested in finding out anymore. Reborn had told him, that the Vendice were gruesome monsters who scared their own bodies to make them emotionless. They couldn't feel any pain, nothing, they were void of any feeling.

''Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi, the heir to the Vongola throne?''

A dark, impassive voice was heard, coming from one of the creatures in front of him.

''H-Hai!''

''Then follow us. We will bring you to the person, who you wish to free.''

With that the group of six turned around and glided away in a fast pace.

'HHHHHHIIIIII! What did I get myself into!'

Tsuna hurried after the men, but kept his distance.

* * *

_**In the prison of the Vendice:**_

''Here he is, Vongola.''

Tsuna was standing in front of a huge tank filled with a dark blue-green fluid containing a chained body of a blue-haired seventeen year old boy.

Tsuna swallowed hard and stared at the tank with wide eyes. He couldn't take his eyes of the boy floating in the strange water and felt his chest tighten. Countless wires and tubes were connected to the blue-haired boy in some way or another. A breathing mask was covering his nose and mouth to let him breathe in the water. Tsuna was startled to see that the poor boy was restricted by a strait jacket, leaving him completly immobile.

''W-What did you do to him?''

''Don't feel sympathy for this boy. It's his own fault for ending up there. He killed other's and violated our laws.''

''B-But why are you keeping him in that tank and even forced him into this strait jacket!''

''That is for our own protection. He is not human anymore. Due to him being experimented on when he was younger he gained inhuman abilities that go beyond human science. He is a monster. A killing machine. It would be best if he'd just died. But we're bound by our own laws, so it's forbidden to kill humans.''

Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger. How could anyone ever talk about a human in such a way!

Without looking away from the boy he addressed the men with a surprisingly calm voice.

''Will you leave us alone for a moment?''

''If you wish. We will wait outside and prepare the negotiations for his freedom. When you're ready, step outside.''

With that the men left the young Vongola decimo in the dark room alone with the prisoner.

Tsuna approached the tank and put his right hand against the cold glass separating him and Mukuro.

''How could anyone ever do something like this to you? I'm so sorry for not coming earlier. It hurts so much to see you like this after I met this sweet boy in my dream. You were such a lovely child, just…lonely. I'm so sorry…I hope you can someday…someday forgive me…''

Tsuna closed his eyes, when he felt the moisture in his eyes.

Natsu purred and feeped gently to comfort his master, while licking his cheek.

''Don't cry, little rabbit. I'm more surprised that you actually came here. I…I didn't think you would. And I'm sure you will change your mind after you will come to know of my crimes in the past. I killed innocents, little Vongola. I have spilled so much blood that it can never be wiped of off my hands.''

Tsuna jerked back slightly when he heard Mukuro's voice inside his head. His cat-ears were perked up on top of his head listening for any sound coming from the imprisoned boy in front of him.

The young brunette boy felt a shiver run down his spine when he locked eyes with blue and red orbs, watching him intently.

''No! I have made up my mind and I won't change my opinion on you. Have faith in me. I won't abandon you. Never again.''

There was a moment of silence, but then Mukuro's eyes closed again.

''We'll see about that…''

With that Tsuna turned around and closed the door on Mukuro, leaving him behind in darkness.

* * *

_**In the office of the Vendice:**_

Tsuna was seated on one side of a wooden desk, the leader of the Vendice on the other.

''Before we come to lay out the contract, I want to inform you about what you're getting yourself into.''

Tsuna closed his eyes and steeled himself for what was to come.

''Please go on.''

''Since Mukuro was a mere child, he was abandoned by his parents, who sold him of to mad scientists, who tortured him and experimented on the child. He was constantly drugged and beaten to make him listen and obey. Those crazy men were trying to create a power that his called the 'six path of hell' and therefore removed one of his eyes and exchanged it with another, the red one bearing the kanjiis of each path. The scientists thought that they had achieved their goal, but they didn't consider Mukuro's unbelievable will. When the men were trying to test the eye, Mukuro got out of control and killed them. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted revenge and mutilated them in the most gruesome ways, so when we found their dead bodies we weren't able to identify them anymore. Mukuro had escaped from that place, along with two other boys who were held prisoner there. Along his way he killed anyone who crossed his path, may it be an innocent or animals. After about one year we were able to trace him back to Japan and caught him. Now he's been here ever since.''

Tsuna gulped when he heard Mukuro's story. But he didn't feel any disgust or resentment for the blue-haired boy. Quite the opposite. Inside his mind Tsuna wanted to cry out and weep for the cruelty that fate had bestowed on Mukuro. It wasn't fair. He may have caused many deaths and that is one thing that can't be over-looked. But Tsuna _understood. _Being alone in the world, without people who taught him right from wrong, who gave him _love…_.what a poor, poor boy. Tsuna wondered how his life would have been like if he hadn't met Reborn. He would have been alone, too.

''So, what will you do, Vongola decimo. Have you made up your mind?''

Suddenly Tsuna felt a heat rush through his body. A burning flame appeared on his forehead and wild orange eyes were fixed on the man in front of him.

''I will do anything to free him. He's my responsibility and I will take him under my care. What do you want from me in exchange?''

The Vendice was quiet for a moment, before the dark raspy voice responded.

''He can only be freed if we get compensation. You can take him with you, but under certain conditions. One: if he does anything that will break our laws again, we will be allowed to kill him without any complains. And two: Because you're the one who promised us to make him your responsibility, we will get you.''

Tsuna's eyes were still a blazing orange color which didn't reveal any emotions.

''I agree to your conditions. I pledge to you under the name of the Vongola title. With this, I offer you myself in exchange if my charge ever kills an innocent.''

The Vendice leaned back in his heavy desk chair as if stunned by the other's outburst. Wordlessly he held out a parchment paper.

''If you drop your blood on this paper the deal will be sealed. But…do consider carefully. You don't even know him, why do you care so much?''

Tsuna bit into his thumb and watched a droplet of his rich red blood flow down on the parchment and leave a stain at the bottom. The paper suddenly lit up and the Vongola's emblem appeared at the bottom of the contract.

''I already made my decision. Now, let him free. He has been imprisoned for far too long already.''

''As you wish.''

And the deal was sealed.

* * *

_**Mukuro's POV:**_

And suddenly there was so much noise around me. My mind was still dipped into a world of near consciousness, but never truly waking. But…something had changed. I didn't feel the heavy blanket of cold wetness around me, I didn't feel the constricting cloth on my skin. I felt oddly…free.

''Mukuro, wake up.''

Who was calling me? Never had anyone called my name for such a long time. I knew that voice, had heard it in one of my dreams. But why did he ask me to wake up? There was nothing out there for me anyway. So why should I?

''Come on, I'm here now. You'll be fine.''

'_Fine'?_ How can I ever be fine? I will spend my whole life forever inside my mind, never seeing the world again. What do you want from me? Please, it's enough already. Leave me alone.

But then…I felt…_warmth ._How can I feel warmth? Everything I have ever known, was coldness, freezing cold.

''Open your eyes, see and feel again. You can do it.''

See? What is there to see, to feel? I don't know. But this warmth that's enveloping my body, I want to stay in this gentle embrace for a little while longer. Can I?

''Mukuro. I promised to come back for you and so here I am. Will you be with me?''

He is asking me…to stay with him? He wants me? I feel a gentle rub along my spine, up my shoulders and brush through my hair. Mhmm…this feels nice. So comfortable.

''Please. I want to see your beautiful eyes again. Wake up now, it's not time yet to sleep. I'm waiting for you.''

I feel my heart beating in my chest. I thought it had frozen, turned into a cold, emotionless stone. But here it was, beating loud and clear inside my chest. Never anyone had told me that they found my eyes beautiful, they were afraid of them, because they make me…inhuman, a monster. I feel so at ease here in the other's embrace, so…completely and utterly…content.

''Can you…ever forgive me?''

That made me snap my eyes open in an instant. The first thing that my eyes came across was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. In front of me was a small brunette boy, with wild caramel colored haired and strange cat appendages. But they only added to the boy's cuteness. But the thing that made my heart speed up and my cheeks grow warm was the angelic smile of the boy that was solemnly directing at me. I raised my hand slowly, and touched the brunette's soft cheek.

''Y-You came for me…l-little rabbit…''

''Of course, I did! I promised, right?''

I slowly got up, my whole body was aching because of the long disuse of my limbs. They felt strangely unfamiliar, but that will pass in due time. I stumbled and would have fallen again, but the young brunette was already there and slung one of my arms around his slender shoulders. He put some of my weight on his and held me up.

''Let's go home Mukuro. To the place where everyone is waiting for you.''

I was stunned when I heard the other's soft, melodic voice whisper near my ear.

'_Home?'_ I…I didn't have a home, no place to go to. And no one would ever wait for me. But when I looked down at the smiling young boy, I couldn't help but believe him.

I pressed my head gently against his cheek and nudged him.

''Why are you doing all this for me?''

''Because I've seen your heart. You are not a monster or whatever those vile people had been calling you. We belong together, you're a part of me, we are one family.''

**One family…**

''Thank you, little rabbit.''

With that the two, with Natsu in tow made their way back to the place, where everyone was waiting for the two. Their way back home.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Was it too much again? 0_0


	37. Chapter 37

I'm back again! This chapter is more of a fun/fluff chapter :D I hope you don't find it too OOC or too humorless xD Anywho~ read read READ already!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

''Dammit! When is he going to come back? It's already been over 36 hours, 54 minutes and fu*king 12 seconds! If he doesn't walk through that door within the next 5 minutes, I am personally going to Italy, just to drag his sorry ass back here! That little idiot! I knew that he would get in trouble without me! This useless, good-for-nothing, small, easily frightened, loveable, sweet, adorable…argh! Who am I kidding! I'll drag him back right now!''

Reborn got up from his seat on the white couch and rushed towards his front door. In one fluid motion he grasped the door handle, yanked the wooden door wide open and raced out of his apartment.

''Hello Reborn! Nice to see y-aaaaahhhhhhh!''  
**  
CRASH!**

''Itte…you seem to have missed me quite a lot, ne…hehe…oww…''

The moment Reborn had walked out the door, he bumped into Tsuna, causing the both of them to fall to ground from the impact.

The first thing that Reborn was suddenly conscious of was the familiar warmth contributed by that sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He inhaled deeply, sinking his nose into the neck underneath him.  
Next his ears were filled with the most beautiful voice that he had longed to hear for the past 37 hours.  
And with the realization of whom he had collided with and of whom he had now captured beneath his heavy body, came the sudden heat of rage and anger.

''You're late dame-Tsuna! Do you even know what could have happened to you? You could have been killed and I wouldn't even know it! Be prepared for a life-worth of punishment! I will torture you in my most cruel and painful ways, until you beg for me to stop! I will make you cry and bleed and hurt all o-''

''I'm sorry to have made you worry Reborn. You must have felt so lonely…I'm sorry.''

With that Tsuna tightly embraced the irritated man above him and snuggled as close to him as he possibly could, seeking comfort from his lover.  
And just like that, Reborn's anger dissipated, leaving only the warmth of the one he loved behind.

Unconsciously Reborn's own arms found their way around the small brunette boy and pulled him even closer, enveloping him with his whole body. His nose was pressed into familiar sienna locks and inhaled the sweet scent that was purely Tsuna. The soft furry ears grazed his cheek, causing Reborn to smirk in delight.  
Loud purring filled his ears, coming from the little boy in his embrace.  
This moment could have gone on forever, but with the way life is, it's never that easy.

''GAO!''

''Dammit! You damn furball!''

Natsu had bitten Reborn in his right leg and jumped between the two lovers, separating them.

''GRRR!''

''Yeah, yeah…how I have missed this…**NOT**!''

Tsuna chuckled at the natural bicker between his two most favorite people. Reborn had let go of Tsuna and was now shouting at Natsu, who in return licked his paw and ignored the furious hitman.

Then Tsuna felt a warm, big hand on his shoulder and looked up into mismatched eyes which glistered in amusement.

''It sure gets lively around here, little rabbit (funny,ne Tsuna is a cat now, but Mukuro sticks to 'little rabbit ;D)…kufuufufufu….I bet we will have a lot of fun together.''

Tsuna smiled his bright smile, that could light up a room and let himself be pulled to his feet by Mukuro's offered hand.  
Tsuna stumbled a little, but was easily caught by a strong hand that wound itself around his slender waist.

''Thank you, Mukuro!''

Reborn, who had been oblivious to the bluenette's presence, slowly turned around, when he heard his beloved thank the other, while calling him by his first name so casually.  
His deep coral black eyes narrowed in anger when his gaze landed on the hand on **HIS** lover's waist.

In an instant the hitman pulled out his green Leon-gun and aimed it at the bluenette next to Tsuna.

''HHHHHHIIIIIIIII! Reborn, please don't shoot us!''

But Reborn ignored the little neko-boy and glared at the other teenager, while releasing the safety lock on his gun.

''Let him go, pineapple bastard!''

''Kufufufu…as possessive as ever I see. Well, I'm quite comfortable here, so…no!''

Mukuro tightened his hold on the small brunette and leaned his head on the other's shoulder, while nuzzling his soft cheek.

Tsuna in return turned a deep scarlet red and squirmed in the blunette's grip.

''M-Mukuro! P-Please let go of me n-now!''

A bullet sizzled through the air and grazed Mukuro's cheek, leaving a small, bleeding scratch behind.

''HHHHHIIIII! Mukuro! Are you alright?''

Tsuna turned his body around in the other's embrace and put a warm hand on the wounded cheek, wiping the dripping blood gently away.

Mukuro had his eyes focused on the seething hitman and smirked when he saw the hate in the other's eyes.

''Thank you, little rabbit. Now let me thank you properly.''

With that Mukuro took Tsuna's hand, which had was still resting on his bleeding cheek, in his own and raised it towards his lips. Softly and gently the bluenette placed a kiss on the back of Tsuna's hand.

''You damn bastard! How dare you lay a hand on him! I will have your head for that!''

With that Reborn rushed forward and pulled at Tsuna's other hand, so the brunette boy fell into Reborn's awaiting arms, which immediately embraced the boy.

The gun was trained on the bluenette's chest and pressed tightly against his torso. Mukuro chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

''Alright, alright, don't get your panties on a knot….geez…why so aggressive?...kufufufufu, I was only playing with my toy for a bit.''

Reborn, accompanied by Natsu who was now snuggled around Tsuna's neck, growled in anger.

''If I ever see you touching Tsuna in **any way **again, I will kill you, understand?''

''We'll see about that, hitman-kun…kufufuufu, or would you really kill Tsunayoshi's _**mist guardian**_?''

Reborn remained quiet for a moment, but still glared at the arrogant bluenette boy in front of him.

The hitman looked down at Tsuna, who was nibbling at his lips in a nervous manner and sighed in defeat. But then an idea popped into his head and a smirk graced his lips.

''Leon!''

In an instant Leon jumped onto Mukuro's head and transformed into two bottles, which emptied themselves on Mukuro's head.

''W-What the hell did you do!''

''Hahahaha…Mukuro-kun…hahaha….I-I'm so sorry f-for laughing l-like this…hahahaha… your **HAIR!...**hahahaha….''

Mukuro hastily ran his hands through his hair, trying to stop the fluid from spreading. But with a gasp he had to notice that the fluids were now dry and so was his hair that was now laced with the weird stuff.

Reborn himself couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He called his little green friend over and had him transform into a mirror.

''Here, you pineapple, take a look. I'd say this look really does fit you. Don't you agree dame-Tsuna?''

Tsuna had fallen to to the ground, while clutching his stomach. Tears were leaking out of his eyes in laughter. He couldn't stop himself.

Mukuro took the offered mirror from Reborn with trembling fingers and slowly looked inside.

His eyes widened in disbelieve, while his mouth instantly fell open in horror. He dropped the mirror to the floor, where it transformed back into Leon, who then ran towards his master.

The mirror reflected not the blunette teenage boy who it would have refelcted before the incident, but a boy who had the most horrified look on his face. His hair had now not only the form of a pineapple, but also the colors of one! The top half of Mukuro's head was died in yellow-black color, while his pony-tail was died in leafy-green color. All in all…he now really did look like a pineapple! (crazy, duh...XDXDXD)

Mukuro screamed in dismay and took out his trident, ready to murder the bastard who did this to him. But when he looked up again, the corridor was empty, void of any person.

''Prepare to die, you bastard! Revenge will be mine…kufufufuufuffuu!''

* * *

Reborn, who had a still chuckling Tsuna draped over his shoulder, sank on the bed of their shared apartment.

''R-Reborn*hahahah* how could you have done something*hahaha*like that? Poor*hahahaha* Mukuro*hahahaha*!''

Reborn threw Tsuna on the bed and crawled on top of the laughing boy, capturing him with his body in the process. He turned angry eyes on the small brunette boy, causing Tsuna to quiet down immediately.

''What happened when you were in Italy?''

Tsuna looked to the side and swallowed hard. The happy atmosphere now completely gone.

He knew that this conversation had to come up eventually, and now the time had arrived.

Tsuna told Reborn of his trip and how the Vendice had tortured Mukuro by placing him in a water tank, as well as the…contract Tsuna had to sign.

''-so I agreed to their conditions…''

Reborn was quiet for a moment, contemplating on the new information.

After some moments, Tsuna heard Reborn sigh and looked up at the stoic hitman.

''Reborn, I know that I acted on impuls…but I had to help him! I p-promised Mukuro and they were hurting him so much. I-I just couldn't bear to leave him like that.''

Reborn looked into moist honey-brown orbs and felt his heart beat faster inside his chest.

''I know. You did good, dame-Tsuna, even without me. I guess you're growing up, huh? You will make a fine Vongola decimo. A boss that will be respected by other's and who will be loved by all.''

Tsuna felt his own heart quicken and a blush rushed to his cheeks.

''T-Thank yo-''

Soft, full lips were suddenly covering his own plump ones. They moved their lips in unison, pressing harder each time their lips met again. Tsuna felt a wave of pleasure and electricity race down his spine, causing him to let out a sinful moan.

''Nngh…R-Reborn...''

''Shut up, I've waited too long for this.''

Tsuna easily complied and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of their joined lips. Reborn let himself fall on top of the brunette boy under him, circling his arms around the slender waist.

Tsuna put his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him even closer, while stroking the soft black locks of the older hitman.

Reborn let his hands wander under Tsuna's shirt, wanting to feel more of the other's exciting and comforting warmth.

Tsuna gasped when one of the wandering hands grazed his nipple, causing another wave of pleasure to spread through his body.

''R-Reborn…nngh…n-no…I-!''

Reborn sighed and stopped his ministrations on the other's soft body. Instead he moved to the brunette's side and pulled the neko-boy flush against him.

''Reborn…I-I'm sorry! I'm just…I never…and…''

''It's alright. You will get used to this. I'll make sure of that.''

Reborn chuckled and dived his nose into the sienna mob of hair, inhaling deeply.

The two stayed in each other's embrace, seeking comfort from their closeness and shared warmth. Reborn pulled a blanket over them and smiled when he felt Tsuna snuggle deeper into him, while purring in content.

Just when Tsuna was about to drift off into deep slumber, he remembered something.

''Hey Reborn?...Will Mukuro stay like this?''

Reborn let out a deep chuckle, causing his chest to vibrate, which in return made Tsuna purr even louder.

''Unfortunally the hair die can easily be washed out. But I hope for him that he will not try to make a move on you again! You're **mine!**''

Tsuna himself sighed, nuzzling deeper into Reborn's firm chest.

''Yes, yes…all…mine…zzZZzz…''

Reborn kissed Tsuna's forehead and let himself be overwhelmed by the beckoning darkness.

* * *

Fluffly chapter has now come to an end =) Did you like it :D?


	38. Chapter 38

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I think this is the latest update ever!D: How could it be any other way, I had tests to write and study for, so I really didn't have any time to write anything. But finally, an update is here! So please, finally enjoy this...:D

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi was sitting in his wooden throne in the meeting hall. Despite his rather small and feminine appearance, he emitted an aura that demanded utmost respect and allegiance. His guardians were standing before him, heads held high and their eyes solemnly directed at their leader. All of them were clad in dark black suits, contributed by white undershirts and the obligatory black tie. Tsunayoshi though wore a white suit, with an additional cape thrown over his shoulder, fastened at the front with a strap bearing the Vongola crest.

Reborn was standing to the left side of Tsuna's throne, looking impassive as ever and observing the group of people before him. On the right side of Tsuna, the Ninth stood, his face a mask of neutral acceptance.

''It's finally time. Now that I have gathered all of my guardians, there is no need to waste any more time. I'm prepared for what I am destined to do. So I will ask all of you now and please answer me in all honesty. I swear that I will not judge you or look at you any different than I do now. So answer me: will you swear on your life to protect me from whatever harm might befall me and my family in the future? Will you swear on your life to accept my decisions and act in terms that would never harm this family? Will you swear on your life to devote all that you are to this family and accept it as your own? Speak up, loud and clear for everyone to hear, **Gokudera Hayato**!''

Gokudera took a step forward and knelt down before Tsuna, his right arm placed over his heart. He looked Tsuna in the eyes, a fire burning within the green depth.

''I swear this, Juudaime. I will protect you with everything that I am, even at the cost of my own life. I am your right-hand-man, your guardian and most of all: your friend. Like a storm riling up the endless blue sky, I will defend you from every disturbance that might veil or stain your radiance. With this, I, Gokudera Hayato, accept you Tsunayoshi Sawada, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and for all time to come.''

With that Gokudera ignited his stormy, red flame. Tsunayoshi's look softened and nodded at his strom guardian. The grey-haired boy stood up and regained his position he was in before.

''Answer me, **Yamamoto Takeshi**!''

Yamamoto fell into the same pose that Gokudera had been in before and focused his russet eyes on Tsuna.

''I swear this, Tsuna. I will be your faithful follower to aid you in every way. I am the rain that will cry your every tear, so that your smile can remain forever. With this, I, Yamamoto Takeshi, accept you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and for all time to come.

And again, Yamamoto let his clear blue flame spark, showing his devotion.

With a nod, Tsuna released his rain guardian, who stepped back into line.

''Answer me, **Ryohei Sasagawa**!''

Ryohei mimicked Yamamoto's previous position and smiled at Tsuna.

''I swear this to the extreme, Tsuna! I will follow you wherever you go, and fight every challenge thrown my way for you. I am the sun that will give you your light back, whenever darkness tries to overcome your heart. With this, I, Ryohei Sasagawa, accept you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and all time to come.''

A yellow, radiant flame danced on his sun guardian's right hand.

Ryohei stepped back after Tsuna nodded in approval.

''Answer me, **Lambo**!''

Lambo stepped in front of Tsuna and did his usual 'gyahahahah', but still put his right hand over his heart.

''I swear this, Tsuna-nii. I am your shield to prevent whatever harm you might come in contact with. Like lightning and thunder I will destroy all enemies with ferocious accuracy. With this, I, Lambo, accept you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and all time to come.''

A green, lively flame sparked and Lambo went back to his place in the line.

Tsunayoshi felt his throat become tight with all the emotions that raced through him. He would have never thought that he would find people in his life that would lay their trust and life in his hands. Reborn, feeling Tsuna's inner turmoil, placed his big, warm hand on Tsuna's slender shoulder. Tsuna was thankful for that ounce of comfort and continued.

''Answer me,** Hibari Kyouya**!''

With fast, determined strides, the prefect stood before Tsuna. He placed his right hand over his heart, but refrained from kneeling down.

''I swear this, omnivore. I will be your shadow, tracing your every step. I will be the restriction, whenever you are out of line to make sure, that you never lose this kindness in your heart. Like a cloud, I will accept the sky as my home. I will cover it, when need is be. I, Hibari Kyouya, accept you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and all time to come.''

A strong, defiant purple flame ignited from Hibari's ring. Tsuna nodded; silently relived that Hibari wasn't threating him.

Hibari went back to his place and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Answer me, **Rokudo Mukuro**!''

Mukuro knelt down before Tsuna, one hand over his heart and winked, causing Tsuna to sweat-drop.

''I swear this, little rabbit. I am your companion, loyal for all eternity. You gave the earth-bound mist a place in your wide sky, embracing it with open arms, where before no one cared. Like mist I will create illusions for you, to lighten up your mood and let anyone fall into my traps, when they try to come near you. I, Rokudo Mukuro, accept you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola family. I am yours for now and all time to come.''

Another, fiercer blue flame sparked and Tsuna nodded.

When Mukuro reclaimed his place, Tsuna stood up from his seat, locking eyes with every one of his guardians. And then, he smiled. All the previous tension was suddenly lifted, leaving only warmth and comfort behind. The guardians felt their hearts throb when they saw the happiness and kindness in their leader's smile, reinforcing them, that they had made the right decision.

''Strom, rain, sun, lightning, cloud and mist: I accept you as my guardians. I swear this to all of you. I will be the sky that envelops all, giving them a place to call their own, accepting them and keeping them safe. I will cast away all your worries, I will put yourselves before me, without delay, I will be your friend in every way, if you'll have me. Thank you for being with me, for being so strong for me. I will give my life to all of you. I am yours, for now and all time to come.''

Tears welt up in Tsuna's eyes, flowing down his cheeks. But his smile lasted during his whole speech, only gaining radiance. The guardian's hearts fluttered. And suddenly Tsuna found himself being surrounded by his friends.

''Everything will be alright, Tsuna.''

''I will be here for you, Tenth!''  
''Why are you crying, omnivore? Do you want to be a herbivore again?''

''Don't worry, Tsuna , to the extreme!''

''Gyahahahaha…stupid Tsuna-nii! Here, you can have my candy!''

''Aww, do you want me to kiss your tears away, little rabbit?''

Tsuna felt his heart soar. How could he ever deserve these kind people? He was just, 'dame-Tsuna', nothing special..and yet…these people had faith in him. They trusted him and wanted to be with him.

''T-Thank y-you SO much!*sob*…a-all of y-you*sob*''

And then he felt himself being enveloped by strong arms and pulled back into a firm, warm chest.

''Dame-Tsuna, stop your whining. Or do you want me to shoot you again?''

Tsuna chuckled at the typical threat and returned the hug in putting his hands on Reborn's. Suddenly the older man leaned forward and licked the wet trails of tears away from the brunette's round cheeks, causing the other to blush in embarrassment. Gokudera was furious at seeing his beloved Tenth being held by Reborn, but he knew he couldn't go against the hitman. Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto were just standing there, smiling, while Hibari and Mukuro stared at the two with envious glares.

Tsuna squirmed in Reborn's embrace. His guardians knew about his relationship with the older hitman, but it was still kinda embarrassing for the young Vongola decimo to be so open about their public affections.

''Little Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna turned around at the familiar voice and came face to face with the Ninth.

''I have made an arrangement with Xanxus, regarding the battle that has to take place to determine your position in this family. Other rival families will also be there. This tournament will decide your fate, Tsunayoshi. I have seen the devotion of your guardians and you know that I have placed all my trust in you. I didn't want to put this pressure on your shoulders, believe me, but I do not have another choice. I will recognize you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the rightful leader of the Vongola, if you win the oncoming battle. I don't want to lie to you, so please, listen to me: the other candidate families will stop at nothing to kill you and those important to you, so please, please be careful. I'm sorry for putting you through this, little Tsuna…so sorry. I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me.''

The Ninth had knelt down in front of Tsuna during his speech, his head held low and eyes closed. Suddenly the old man felt warm arms envelop him, and a small body pressed to his chest.

''It's alright, Noni. I have already forgiven you. You had no choice and you don't know how thankful I am to you. If you hadn't shown me the kindness of a leader, the strength of love and the devotion to fight for the ones you love the most, I wouldn't have met my most precious people. I can only be thankful to you, Noni. I love you grandpa, no matter how the battle will turn out.''

The Ninth felt tears flow down his cheeks and a sob escaped his dry lips. With trembling fingers, the old man embraced the small boy before him as tight as he could and pressed his cheek against the brunette's.

''Thank you, little Tsuna. Thank you so much.''

* * *

After some minutes, the two separated with smiles adoring both of their faces. And then Tsuna turned around, facing his family.

''Tomorrow everything will begin or everything will end. We all know our fate, so let us fight this battle with the passion and the devotion of the Vongola family. Let us show the world, who we are and teach them our ways. And after this, we will renew this world of useless blood-spilling and hate. We will change them, show them what can be done without taking lives and then, we will bring peace to the world once again.''

* * *

well...that was the chapter...0.0


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm not dead!** :D I'm sorry for taking THIS immensly long, but please forgive me :(. I have so much to do and I really can't seem to find any time to write. As a result this chapter is rather short. I hope you're not angry with me *ducks behind her bed*. Please read this though and I hope you enjoy it *huggles*

see ya next chapter (hopefully I'll find some free time soon ;D)

* * *

**Previously on IB:**

''_Tomorrow everything will begin or everything will end. We all know our fate, so let us fight this battle with the passion and the devotion of the Vongola family. Let us show the world, who we are and teach them our ways. And after this, we will renew this world of useless blood-spilling and hate. We will change them, show them what can be done without taking lives and then, we will bring peace to the world once again.''_

* * *

The moment I woke up, a strange and almost suffocating feeling rushed through my entire being. A certainty that today would be somehow different than any other days before. My hyper intuition was going haywire…was it finally time? I shivered when the vile harbinger finally left.

I rolled onto my side and looked at the handsome man beside me. He was snoring lightly; an angry wrinkle was placed between his eyebrows and the almost innocent sight made me chuckle. Who would have thought that someone so frightening and ready to kill anyone who merely _glanced _at him would look so… cute? I moved closer to him and put my index finger on the crease, easing it up with gentle strokes. He sighed and snuggled closer into his pillow. Slowly I moved forward and bent over him carefully so as to not wake him up. My face neared his until our noses were gently brushing against one another.

''I love you, so so much…and I will no matter what might happen at the end of the day. Reborn…I-I'm so sorry, but I will fight for this family, **our family, **so that you'll never lose your place in the world again. Trust me, alright? I won't disappoint you. I'd rather die protecting the ones I love than dying in vain. When this day is over…nothing will be the same again. But remember this: I love you, no matter what the outcome of today might be.''

I kissed him on the lips. Just a light pressure, softly, gently. But that was enough for me. Every simple touch of him would ever be enough.

I sighed. I knew that I couldn't allow myself anymore leisure time for in only a few hours I had to fight for the lives of all the people who had put their faith and trust in me. I got out of bed, shivering at the coldness of the fresh morning air. I silently grabbed my clothes and tiptoed out of the room. Before I closed the door behind me I turned around for the last time to see my beloved so relaxed and at ease.

''I love you, Reborn.''

And the door closed.

* * *

''Hereby I announce the battle for the rightful position of the next Vongola decimo. Following participants are entering the ring battle:

**The Varia Familiga with Xanxus as their leader!**

**The Mellifore Familiga with Byakura as their leader!**

**The Vongola Familiga with Sawada Tsunayoshi as their leader!**

I will now lay out the rules to all of you. If anyone breaks these rules or does anything that may seem to go against them will immediately be excluded from the battle and thereby loses their chance to gain the title of the Vongola leader.

Now the rules:

**Rule number one**: All weapons are allowed may they be your flames, knives or whatever.

**Rule number two**: If one member of the family declares defeat, the whole familiga will be forced to withdraw from the battle. No exceptions!

**Rule number three**: If the leader of a familiga declares defeat or is killed, the whole familiga loses.

**Rule number four:** If an outsider to the battle interferes, the familiga they are involves with will also lose.

**Rule number five: **The winner will be the one familiga whose leader is the last one to stand.

The battle will process as follows:

All familigas will start from their assigned bases. From there on they will be on their own.

Did everyone understand the terms of this battle and accept them? This is your last chance of backing out, so decide wisely.

Vongola!''

''Yes, I accept the terms.''

''Varia!''

''Yeah, yeah whatever, trash! Let's get this on and over with.''

''Mellifiore!''

''Sure thing! This will be so much fun. I can't contain my excitement, teehee~''

''**Now then, let the battle for the position of the next Vongola decimo begin!**''

* * *

Really short...isn't it...teehee? Sorry...


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG! I actually hurried and wrote this chapter ****in my one day off** ! This is the longest one I have written and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D I'm not that confident in writing battle scenes, but I did my best anyways~. 

**Tsuna might have appeared a little OOC as of lately, but you have to consider that his surroundings keep demanding strength and power from him. So he is shaped by the happenings around him. He isn't the typical 'dame-Tsuna' anymore and he accepts the position as a mafia leader. So please don't criticize him so much. I wonder how you would change given the circumstances...**

**But enough talking!  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Previously on the day of the ring battle:**

Tsunayoshi and his guardians accompanied by the Ninth and of course the stoic hitman were sitting around a large wooden table in the Vongola's meeting room.

The current leader of the Vongola family suddenly stood up and looked at each and every person in the room. His face was kept impassive; no emotions were displayed on the old man's face.

''Now that we all have gathered here, I have a few announcements to make: First, you all shall remember the rules of the battle and don't you dare break them or I'm going to kill you with my own two hands. This battle isn't like any other you fought in before and I advise you to not take them lightly. All of our lives are at stake here. And most of all, little Tsunayoshi's. This battle will determine my successor at the costs of many lives.''

The Ninth bowed his head, so his eyes were hidden behind his gray bangs.

''I'm sorry for putting this burden on all of your young shoulders. It shouldn't be you that have to fight for the mistakes I made. And I don't know how to relent for my sins, but I will try to aid you in every way possible. I've decided on a plan with Reborn pertaining the oncoming battle and I hope that it won't fail. Reborn, please lay out the basics of our plan.''

Now it was Reborn who stood up with Leon sitting on his broad shoulder blade.

''So the plan is this…''

* * *

**On the battlefield!**

Tsunayoshi crouched behind a huge stone pillar. His whole body was aching and countless wounds littered his lithe frame. He was panting hard and sweat was damping his cloth making them stick to his overheating body.

The battle had already been going on for about three full hours, but still there was no end in sight.

Tsunayoshi had been separated from his guardians when their base had suddenly been attacked by the Mellifiore familiga. They fought for the upper hand, but they were easily cornered and eventually driven apart. He wished he knew how far the battle had already progressed, but he couldn't leave his current position. He had promised to stay here; waiting for the other's to come back to him as soon as they defeated their assigned opponents. But so far…no one had returned.

Worry gnawed at his insides, but he couldn't leave! The burden of the promise they had made weighted heavy on his small shoulders. But he knew that he had to keep his faith in his loyal friends. He had to trust them to return to their sky.

Tsunayoshi wiped the beats of sweat from his forehand and cursed. He himself had already been engaged in two battles and both times it had been two of the Mellifiore familiga. It seems like they were set on killing him to win the battle. But he wouldn't let his family down, not when they all dependent on him.

''Dammit! What do I do now? I hope the others are alrigh-!''

''Hihihihi…look who I have found here, hiding like a frightened rabbit~. ''

Tsunayoshi spun around when he felt a warm breath on his neck.

''You! You're part of the Mellifiore familiga!''

The brunette immediately activated his X-gloves and went into his hyper dying will mode. He rushed forward in one fluid motion, his flames giving him the speed he needed and threw a punch at his opponent. But the member of the Mellifiore merely stepped aside with an amused smirk on his lips. He broke out into maniac laughter when he dodged each and every punch the brunette threw his way.

''Hhihihihi…you're not very strong, eh neko-chan~? This will be an easy win for the boss, hihiihihi! Too bad that I'm not allowed to kill you myself. But Byakuran-sama wants to kill you with his own hands…well…but he won't mind me having a little fun~.''

The Mellifiore disappeared from one moment to the next and reappeared behind the startled Vongola don.

''**Meteora!''**

As soon as the man had shouted the order, his right fist had been caught in blue sizzling fire. He rammed his burning fist into Tsuna's stomach causing him to spit out the blood that had gathered in his damaged lungs. Tsuna fell to his knees, cradling his battered stomach and breathed heavily. With his body trembling like a leaf in the wind, he slowly managed to get to his feet again and glared at the laughing Mellifiore member.

''Hhihi…you want another round of pain? Here you go!''

Just when the enemy ran forward again, Tsuna side stepped and tripped the taller man, causing him to fall to the ground. But Tsuna reacted immediately and got into his fighting stance.

''We'll see about that! **Operation X!''**  
Tsuna positioned his hands, with his soft flames behind him, while he aimed the hand with his hard flames at the enemy.

''**X-Burner!''**

''ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!''

When the wall of flames ceased, the young man clad in his white uniform fell unmoving to the ground. Blood was oozing out from deep gashes adoring his damaged body.

''D..amm…it! H-H…e….w.i…ll….k…i…ll…y-y..ou….-.''(Dammit! He will kill you)

His eyes which were still opened suddenly went glassy and cold; his body went completely numb.

Tsuna went over to the man and couched down beside him. He placed one hand over the Mellifiore's chest and closed his unfocused eyes with the other.

''I'm sorry…please forgive me for what I've done.''

After a few seconds the brunette got up and faced the setting sun.

''Minna…please be alright. I can't keep my promise. Too many have already lost their lives. I can't stand around any longer and watch. Not when I have the power to bring an end to this useless battle.''

With that Tsuna flew into the sky and vanished within the sun's rays. The last that was seen of him had been the twinkling light of his Vongola bracelets.

* * *

**Before the battle in the Vongola's meeting room:**

''So the plan is this: Each one of you will be assigned one of the opponents of each familiga.

Gokudera: Bel and Kikyo.

Yamamoto: Squalo and Genkishi

Ryohei and Lambo: Lussuria and Daisy

Hibari: Zankuro and Mosca

Mukuro: Marmon and Bluebell

Tsuna: Byakuran and Xanxus

Me: Torikabuto and Ghost

We have a map of the whole area on which the battle is supposed to take place, so we divided it into seven sections. We will all start off at our base and lure our opponents to the places assigned to us. There we will defeat them and immediately come back to the base. Tsuna will remain there during the whole ordeal. We are certain that our opponents want to get their hands on Tsuna and win the battle by killing him. It is your responsibility to shield Tsuna from any harm until it's going to be his turn to fight the other leaders. He will need all of his strength to win this. I want you to follow this plan at all cost, we don't get a second chance at this, so do as you're told!''

Reborn glared at everyone in the room and his killing intent was causing a huge dark aura to emit from his body.

''We will win this. There is no doubt about it, so fight with all you've got! Don't let Tsunayoshi down, we will need to have faith in our own abilities, so fight dammit!''

Reborn had smashed his green Leon-gun on the wooden table with enough force to cause a dent to appear in the firm wood. His anger was livid, almost touchable. Just when the frightening hitman was going to go about another ramble, Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat and got around the table and stopped next to his tall lover. He placed his small warm hand on the trembling one which firmly held onto the gun.

''Reborn…that is enough. We all understand the seriousness of this battle and we won't take it lightly. Don't worry so much. We will win this battle; trust me on this, alright? I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I know it, so please just keep believing in us.''

Reborn looked down at wide, shining brown orbs, gazing at him with utmost love and credibility.

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because we have something that the other familigas don't have. We aren't the 'Vongolas' or a familiga for that matter, but we are family, Reborn. All of us would give their lives for another without thinking about it. We carry love ad trust in our hearts and minds, so how can we lose? We have us to depend on and no one can defeat all of my family! I trust all of you and I would die for all of you. This is what a family is, Reborn: the love that connects each and every one of us. ''

Reborn bowed his head, so his fedora was hiding his eyes.

''Promise me, Tsuna. Promise me, that you will not go alone and defeat the leaders. Wait for us to come and support you. Promise me!''

Tsuna gulped, but eventually put on his best smile and faced Reborn as well as his family.

''I promise.''

Tsuna quickly went back to his seat with his head held low so no one could see the sear sadness of knowing that he had just lied to his family. To the people who he'd give his life for.

''_I'm sorry guys…Reborn. But when it comes to it, I won't be able to keep that promise. Forgive me, please.''_

* * *

**On the battlefield:**

''Tsuna!/Herbivore!/Dame-Tsuna!/Tenth!/Little-rabbit!/Tsu-nii!/Sawada-san!''

No…answer. ..

The guardians had almost simultaneously arrived back at their base hoping to see their beloved boss's smile and his sparkling eyes when he would see that they all had won their battles. But there was no one there. No brunette cat-boy with his swishing tail, no melodic laughter, no…nothing.

Their hearts became heavy when the inevitable truth pierced their very cores.

The sky had darkened…it was almost night…and their own source of happiness had vanished alongside the color of the fading sun.

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

''Byakuran! Show yourself, I know that you are here. You too Xanxus!''

''Tch, don't get cheeky with me, trash! I will defeat you both. So save us both the time and declare defeat!''

''Teehee…my my what do we have here~? If it isn't the little Vongola and the angry tiger~. Which one will be the first to die~?''

Tsuna glared at the white-haired man, causing his flames to flicker with agitation.

''I won't let you become the next Vongola decimo. I won't allow it!''

With that the young brunette boy flew forward and threw punches at the taller male. But Byakuran dodged them all, while landing a few kicks of his own on Tsuna's already damaged body.

After an especially hard kick the brunette was thrown backwards and collided hard with the wall of a building. He slid down the wall; blood flowing down from a huge wound on his forehead and running into his left eye. He tried to get up, but his body felt far too heavy. He had been in his hyper dying will form for almost six whole hours now and his body couldn't endure the strain any longer.

Just when Byakuran stepped towards the injured brunette boy, a black shadow sped past Tsuna and lunged at the white haired man with his blazing guns.

''Don't forget me you sick bastard!''

With that Xanxus shot a round of his fire bullets at the smirking male. Byakuran avoided the bullets with ease, but Xanxus was not done yet.

While the Mellifiore leader had been busy dodging his bullets, Xanxus suddenly appeared behind Byakuran again and brought his guns down onto his head.

The white-haired man sunk down on his knees, his lips pressed hard together in anger.

''Now you've done it! You really managed to get me to lose my good mood, kuro-chan. I will make you suffer!''

Suddenly Byakuran screamed in agony and gripped his trembling shoulders with crossed arms. Xanxus backed away from the Mellifiore leader, his guns raised in defense.

Byakuran screamed again, while his body reared. But then Xanxus' eyes grew wide when he realized that something was growing out of his back! With a final painful scream, huge white wings erupted from the white haired's back.

Slowly Byakuran got to his feet again; an aura of pure evilness surrounding him.

''Now we will see who has the upper hand, teehee~.''

With that Byakuran sped towards the petrified Xanxus and pierced him right through his torso with his razor sharp feathers.

''Argh!''

Xanxus fell to his knees, his guns falling to the ground with a loud bang.

''N-N..o….wa…y….''

''**XANXUS!''**

Tsuna had seen the other being pierced by the sharp feathers and immediately ran or more like stumbled over to his fallen friend. With burning hands, Tsuna grabbed the feathers and extracted them from Xanxus body. He caught him in his arms, before his bloodied body could connect with the hard ground.

''X-Xanxus! Please, please open your eyes!''

Tsuna was desperate for the other to open his eyes again. How could this have happened when he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let anyone get hurt that he cared about?

''Dammit! Come on, you can't give up like this! Please, no!''

Tears were streaming down the dirty cheeks of the small cat-boy and fell onto the pale ones of the man lying numb in his embrace.

''I-I'm…not…de..ad…yet….t-tra…sh! D-Do..n't …go …o…..kill…ing…me..i..n…you…r…h..ea..d…!''(I'm not dead yet. Do't go off, killing me in your head)

''X-Xanxus?''

''W-Wh..o…el…se…trash! It's ..up..t.o…you…now….ki…ll….him! ...ad...mit...de...fea...t.''(Who else, trash! It's up to you now to kill him. I admit deafeat.)

''Xanxus!I'm so glad that you're aliv-''

''Didn't you forget someone~? I'm still here…and ready to kill you both now!''

Tsuna immediately laid Xanxus down onto the ground again and stepped protectively in front of him.

''I won't let you hurt him anymore, Byakuran! You've done enough already!''

''Oh~? Well, then show me what you got, little Vongola-chan~. I'm waiting~.''

With that Tsuna's anger flared up again and he tackled the smirking white-haired man. He grabbed the taller male around the waist and flew with him into the sky as far away from Xanxus as possible.

Byakuran himself grabbed the smaller boy and bend his arms backwards, causing Tsuna to cry out in pain.

''Do you want me to rip that arm off of your shoulder, little Vongola-chan?''

The Mellifiore leader breathed on the brunette's neck and pulled his arm farther on Tsuna's back causing him to scream in agony.

Tsuna struggled against the firm grip, but he was unable to free himself, so he resorted to another trick. He threw his head back and collided it hard with Byakuran's causing the other to momentarily loosen his grip on him, so Tsuna could escape from his enemy.

The brunette in return propelled himself to Byakuran again and engaged him into a harsh combat battle.

Tsuna could already feel his strength being drained by his gloves, but he refused to give in. He had to fight for his family. He couldn't surrender, not now!

The cat-boy was panting hard and readied himself for his strongest attack.

''Operation X!''

''Oh no, you won't!''

With that Byakuran shot a few of his iron feathers at Tsuna and cut him deep with every one of them. Tsuna lost his concentration and fell to the ground with an explosive impact.

Byakuran snorted and laughed when he saw that Tsuna wasn't about to get up again.

''Oh~ was that all that you can do? Well…I guess I'm the winner then, teehee~.''

* * *

''Tsuna!/Herbivore!/Dame-Tsuna!/Tenth!/Little-rabbit!/Tsu-nii!/Sawada-san!''

The guardians had seen their beloved boss fall to the ground and immediately rushed over to him. Reborn had been the first to arrive and cradled his lover in his warm embrace. He put his hand on the cold cheek of the brunette and gently stroked it.

The other guardians stood protectively in front of their boss and formed a barrier around their sky.

''You will pay for that you bastard!''

With that the guardians attacked Byakuran with all their pent up emotions.

Reborn on the other hand didn't pay any attention to the fight that was going on around him. He had only eyes for the unconscious boy in his arms.

''Come on, dame-Tsuna. You can't go down now…not like this…! Open your eyes, Tsuna, I know that you can do it!''

Slowly, very slowly Tsuna pried his tired eyes open and gazed at the worried face of his lover.

''R-Re…''

''Shh…don't speak now…''

But suddenly Tsuna's eyes grew wide and he tried to move his battered body.

''R-Re! Rebor-''

''What the-Tsuna!''

When the two lovers had been talking a white-haired man had suddenly appeared behind the unknowing hitman and hovered over him with his raised wings.

But in the last moment, Tsuna had mobilized his none existent last strength and had pushed the hitman out of the way, taking the full force of the hit.

Reborn's eyes grew wide, his mouth opened as if to shout out his lover's name. How could this have happened?

There…lying in a puddle of his own blood…was Tsuna. Sweet, adorable little Tsuna, with closed eyes and a hand outstretched towards Reborn.

''No…n-no…this…cannot be true! What have you done you bastard!''

Reborn got up from his kneeling position and tackled the laughing Byakuran to the ground. He smashed his bare fists into the others face again and again, but the white-haired man didn't cease his maniac laughter.

''How could you do this! I-I love him! Dammit! He doesn't deserve to die!''

''And I care why~? This means nothing to me! All I care about is leaving this boring, dull life! I hate this monotony, the same days over and over again! I don't care! You got that! I. DON'T. FUCKING. CAAAARRREEE!''

''N-No…t-that's *pant*…not …true.''

Reborn as well as Byakuran suddenly froze and turned into the direction of the soft voice.

There stood Tsuna, with a weak and tired smile adoring his bloodied face. He was surrounded by gentle golden light, coming from two equally golden wings spreading from his back.

''You only want to escape this life, because you don't know the meaning behind living. Do you know why we get up every morning? Why we look forward to the next day and the day after that? Do you know why we do the things we do? Why we laugh, why we cry and why we smile? I tell you why:

Because of the ones we _love._ Every day is filled with so much pleasure and fun because I am not alone. I have people who care for me, who love me and who I can love in return. Because of my friends and all of the other people out there, because they exist in this world, I enjoy every single day! Can you understand that? That gift of feeling loved?''

Byakuran's eyes grew wide in wonder.

What was that boy saying? Love? Friends? How could such trivial things be the essence of life?

''I…I don't understand it. What is this feeling you speak of?''

Tsunayoshi smiled gently and glided over to the white-haired man. He crouched down beside the fearsome Mellifiore leader who was still lying on the ground under Reborn and looked him deep into his purple eyes.

''I will show you your meaning, Byakuran. Don't be afraid.''

With that Tsuna closed his own eyes and touched his index finger to Byakura's forehead.

''What are yo-!''

''Sleep, I won't harm you.''

* * *

'' _I will become one of your guardians. I promise you that. It is my fate to protect you and keep you safe since that stormy day we met. I know it, I can feel it. I will never hesitate to die for you. This is what I want. This is my resolve.''_

''_I want to protect this cute little herbivore. I can feel a strong flame from inside him, it draws me near him. I will fight the fights for him and get even stronger, so I can be the guardian to protect and support him. I never felt this way before. But I don't dislike this feeling. If this is what it means to want something so bad in his life. This urge to be near someone, then this will be my resolution.''_

'' _Tsuna. I already know that this is not a game. But as much as you like me, I like you the same way. I can't bear the thought of seeing you getting hurt and fighting for your family. I want to support you and be strong for you! Please don't leave me out of this! You are my friend and i need to protect you. You are so important to me. It's always dark in my life, but when I'm with you...I feel __whole __and there is light all around me. I want to be part of your family Tsuna, I will be the rain that will always comfort you in it's wet embrace, that will let the tears disappear beneath. This is my strength, this is my resolve.''_

''_But honestly it wasn't only my intention to get you to join my boxing club...but I...how should I put it...I kind of feel drawn to you, you know? Like I know you and I know that we have to be together, like we are supposed to be...good friends. I don't know how I should put it...[_ _and please, don't call me Ryohei, you're so cute and adorable like a little brother...yeah please call me Onii-chan to the extreme!']''_

'_'Shh...it's alright Mukuro. You are not a monster; you are a beautiful living being. You don't deserve what they put on you. I promise you, Mukuro: I will come and save you from the hell that those people have put you in. I will come and help you, don't worry, everything will be fine. You don't have to be afraid anymore, you have already bled enough. Thank you for never loosing hope, Mukuro. I promise to save you, wait for me and I will come.''_

_''Onii-chan? Why...why are you h-helping me?'' Tsuna looked down at the shuffling Lambo and stroked the other's head. ''You are a sweet child, Lambo. I'm sure you'll be a splendid adult in the future who will fight for his dreams and beliefs. I can sense the purity inside you. You truly are a nice child.''_

_I feel my heart beating in my chest. I thought it had frozen, turned into a cold, emotionless stone. But here it was, beating loud and clear inside my chest. Never anyone had told me that they found my eyes beautiful, they were afraid of them, because they make me…inhuman, a monster. I feel so at ease here in the other's embrace, so…completely and utterly…content._

_''Tsuna…I know that you're in there. I…I **know **that it can't end like this. Remember? I made a** promise** to you, that I'll **protect** you, that I'll stay with you, no matter what may happen. This is nothing Tsuna. I know that you're alive. **Keep fighting**, alright? I'll be with you. You're not alone. Once you told me that you thought that I 'd be happier without you, but that's not true. Before I met you, I was…always alone, always by myself. There was nothing in my life that I ever cared about. I wasn't living, just getting through the day, taking mission after mission, fighting and killing people. I was a puppet on strings, without being alive. But when you were entrusted to me by your mother, I…I **changed**. You changed me Tsuna and I'm so grateful for that. I'm not just staring at the world with impassive eyes, but I'm actually **looking** at it. And for the first time, I felt like I possessed a heart too. You made me feel like a human, Tsuna. You taught me love and kindness, you showed me how wonderful an embrace can feel like, you even made me feel fear and guilt. And now…this is all supposed to be over? I **cannot** let you do that! Not without you knowing…what I had yet to tell you. There is one thing that I never told you…that I was **afraid **of telling you. Tsuna, please open your eyes…so I can tell you what you had sowed into my heart, that grew and is blooming just for you. Please…I want you to know…that I love you. Open your eyes, it's alright. I am here with you, I will never let…you…go…''_

* * *

**_What's an important person to you?_**

**_Someone who is there for you_**

**_who holds you tight in times of insecurity and harm?_**

**_What makes you the one_**

**_who is able to make me calm..._**

**_maybe the fact that you don't act in terms of pleasing_**

**_that you believe in your kind actions_**

**_that you are able to live_**

**_in honesty and love._**

* * *

Tears were streaming down Byakuran's pale white cheeks, marred with purple triangles.

''What is…this?''

The Mellifiore leader raised his trembling hand to his cheek and felt the wet trails.

''You are crying, Byakuran. Because you feel sadness inside your heart.''

The white-haired man looked at the golden angel with wide eyes.

''Sad…ness?...How can I feel this way?''

Tsunayoshi bend forward and placed his small but warm hand on Byakuran's chest, right above his heart.

''It's because of this. Because you have a heart that beats inside your chest. You are not a monster, Byakuran, not an outcast like you believed. You have people who care about you, who love being around you and cherish you for the person you are. Look at Shouchi! Isn't he your friend?''

Byakuran was silent for a moment, contemplating the new information that Tsuna had given him.

Had he…been wrong? All this time? Maybe Tsuna had been right. He…wasn't alone in this world…

''Little Vongola-chan? Will you…be my friend too?''

Tsuna burst out into his bright smile full of warmth and comfort and nodded.

''Of course! We can all be frie-''

''Tsuna!''

Suddenly Tsuna's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious to the ground. Reborn caught him before he connected and immediately checked him over. His wings were now gone, while his bracelets sat firmly where they belonged: around their master's wrists.

''Little Vongola?''

Reborn ignored the white-haired man, knowing that he wouldn't pose any more danger.

''Tsuna? Come on…please, not now! You were fine only moments before!''

''What's going on?''

The other guardians knelt beside the hitman and looked at the figure lying limb in Reborn's embrace.

They all held worry in their gazes and prayed that their sky would open his beautiful amber eyes.

Byakuran bend over the unmoving form and felt his pulse.

He breathed out a relieved sigh and smiled.

''He's got a pulse. Though very weak, but it is still there.''

Reborn felt his own tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't care. His love was alive!

''You stupid, stupid boy! How could you have done something so dangerous! You promised me dammit! I-I almost lost you!''

The guardians were each touched by this display of love from the impassive hitman. Reborn turned towards Byakuran and glared his most deadly glare at him.

''This is all your fault, you know that! I will never forgive you for what you've done today. I'll never forgive you!''

Byakuran looked down on the ground. He couldn't bear to look at the accusing eyes of the enraged hitman.

''I know that I can never repay you for what I've done to all of you. Though I hope that you believe me when I say, that I understand what this is all about. Little Vongola-chan thaught me the meaning of being alive and that is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. He had reached out to me, when other's had only shied away. He wasn't afraid of me and promised me not to hurt me. I can _feel_ now! I can understand what you all have been going through. I-I'm so sorry…I admit defeat.''

* * *

Do you know why humans are born? They are born to lead others to happiness. They aren't meant to live for themselves, but to share eternal love. And if their hearts find their place to stay, then beautiful wings will grow. You're wings will be white. Shining with purity oh so very large to cover many hearts and tear all of their sadness apart. They will give hope to all of us.

But at the moment your wings are small. They have yet to spread.

Everyone's the same. Only we can decide to unfold our wings into beautiful white ones or to turn them into deepest, darkest black. People with black wings are living in darkness and despair; never finding their own place in the world…their home they belong to.

It's for all of us to decide. You won't regret it. Choose, because your heart is already captivated by other wings which will give you the strength to follow your own path and live a fulfilling life.

* * *

There! I've done it! Please tell me what you think about it :D


	41. Chapter 41

**We are part of one world,**

**One unit, one life.**

**My destiny is yours as well.**

**Through our meetings and feeling, we are bonded**

**For a lifetime.**

**Last time on 'IB':**

''_This is all your fault, you know that! I will never forgive you for what you've done today. I'll never forgive you!''_

_Byakuran looked down on the ground. He couldn't bear to look at the accusing eyes of the enraged hitman. _

''_I know that I can never repay you for what I've done to all of you. Though I hope that you believe me when I say, that I understand what this is all about. Little Vongola-chan thaught me the meaning of being alive and that is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. He had reached out to me, when other's had only shied away. He wasn't afraid of me and promised me to not hurt me. I can feel now! I can understand what you all have been going through. I-I'm so sorry…I admit defeat.''_

* * *

The first thing Tsuna had encountered once he had opened his deep brown eyes had been the relieved face of his most beloved person in the world.

Reborn had smiled; actually smiled at him and in an instant strong, warm arms had wrapped themselves tightly around his aching, small frame. But he hadn't minded at all. Now everything was going to be ok.

Tsuna remembered it all. The battle, the pain, the agonizing fear he had felt when he saw Xanxus fall to the ground, covered in his own blood. And of course he remembered Reborn, how he had cried for his sake, for the love that had been gone from the world for a short while. And there was Byakuran, the white-haired angel that didn't know the meaning of life, his own reason for being alive.

Tsuna remembered it all. And he didn't regret any of it.

* * *

''Where is he? Damn it all to hell! How could this dame- ''

''How the fuck should I know? And don't insult Juudaime, you perverted old geezer!''

''Ma, ma calm down you two. I'm sure Tsuna is just taking a little break. He must have been sooo bored in the hospital that he now wants to enjoy his newly found freedom.''

Reborn shot his most sinister glare at the broadly smiling baseball-lover and his 'Juudaime-obsessed' friend.

''Dammit!''

With that Reborn stomped his way down the hall and yelled at anyone who was as unlucky as to cross the enraged hitman's path.

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

Tsuna sat on a soft green meadow and leaned back against the trunk of an old tree. A breeze was floating across the grass and let the water of the lake before Tsuna ripple.

''Gao~?''

''Yeah I know what you mean, Natsu. It's so nice to just lie back down and feel the sun's rays on your face. It has been far too long since I could relax like this.''

A soft sighed escaped Tsuna's plumb full lips. Natsu, who was curled up on the young brunette's lap, snuggled deeper into the comforting warmth of his master. Tsuna gently brushed his hand through the lion cub's soft golden fur, causing the young lad to purr in delight.

The cat-boy closed his eyes and let the tension escape his battered body. The past two weeks, since he had woken up in that hospital bed, had been so tiring. Everyday his guardians would visit him and fuss over him. But all that he really wanted was a bit of privacy and some alone time to rest. Don't get him wrong. He loved his family with his whole heart and he enjoyed their daily visits…if only they had left the chaos back at home.

Tsuna frowned when he thought back on one of the frequent hassles….

**FLASHBACK! START!**

''Kufufuufufu…How are you doing little rabbit-chan?''

''HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! M-Mukuro…d-don't just appear out of thin air!''

''Oh? Did I startle the frightened rabbit? How c-u-t-e~''

Mukuro had seized the younger boy's chin with his fingers and leaned in close.

''HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

**BANG!**

''Don't you dare touch what's mine, pineapple-head!''

''Kufufufu…seems like our time has been cut short, rabbit-chan. I feel the jealous vibes almost_ tangible_ near my face for a second there.''

Tsuna sweatdropped at this, for the bullet had driven into the wall only centimeters away from his own face.

Mukuro turned around and smirked when he saw the enraged hitman.

The blue-haired boy suddenly grasped onto Tsuna's right hand and placed a soft, warm kiss on the back of his tanned hand.

''It was a pleasure to see you today, my little rabbit. I'll see you soon and hopefully we'll get some…._alone-time_*wink*''

With that Mukuro disappeared.

Tsuna stared at the place where his mist-guardian had stood only moments before with his mouth agape. Had Mukuro really just…_winked_….at him!

''Damn pineapple head!''

Reborn stomped towards Tsuna, with a huge green bazooka that seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

''HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! Reborn, don't shoot! You will break-!''

**BOOM!**

Smoke filled the whole room…or what was left of it. Tsuna found himself fortunately blown into the tree that grew outside his hospital window and hung down by his legs.

As for the room…well…let's not talk about that…-.-'

**FLASHBACK!END!**

Tsuna gritted his teeth at the memory. He loved Reborn, he really did…but his sudden possessive streak didn't sit well with him. Almost every day either he or one of his guardians would manange to destroy something, or break another wall or the windows. And they were constantly fighting.

What surprised and angered the little brunette though was the _he _seemed to be cause of the whole mess to begin with.

Gokudera would always fuss over anyone touching him or even _looking _at him.

Yamamoto would try to calm his furious grey-head down, while his smiling face encouraged Ryhohei to boast with his enthusiasm, which irritated Hibari, who didn't like whole crowding, then Mukuro would join in and aggravate Hibari even more and then there was the constant bawl of Lambo, who always wanted to be on a sugar-high or something.

Those thoughts caused Tsuna to smile, until he finally burst out into melodic laughter. His family was really something. Sure, he didn't have much privacy anymore for all of his newly acquired friends wanted to make sure that he was alright and fine, but on the other side, Tsuna felt a warmth in his heart for being loved by so many people. Even though he couldn't remember his parents…he had never felt alone.

Reborn had been with him since he could remember and now…they would be together forever. He was so happy, happier than anyone else, for Tsuna was part of a family in which one cared for the other and made sure that everyone was alright.

''Hey Natsu…what do you think will happen now? I am now the official heir to the Vongola throne…but I do wonder what might happen in the future. Somehow…I can't really describe it…but I have this feeling, that soon something bad might happen.''

''Gao~?''

''I don't know…I hope everything will be alright.''

''Gao!''

Tsuna chuckled at his furry friends antics. Natsu had put one of his little paws over his chest and nodded.

''I know that I can always count on you, Natsu and I love you for that. Thank you for cheering me up.''

Tsuna nuzzled the little lion cub and kissed his forehead.

''Yeah, we'll be alright. I'm sure of it.''

''Stop talking to yourself, dame-Tsuna or have you gone Nuts?''

''HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! ''

Tsuna was startled by the sudden voice and immediately rushed to his feet, while turning into the direction of the voice.

Natsu stood protectively before his master and growled lowly in his throat.

''Don't look like you've seen a ghost. It's just me.''

''R-Reborn! You scared me!''

''What am I gonna do with you, dame-Tsuna? You should have sensed me long ago. What would have happened with someone was to attack you?''

''W-Well…umm…''

Reborn shook his head and smirked at the younger boy's guilty face. The hitman suddenly stepped forward and flicked his finger on Tsuna's forehead.

''I-ITAI! What did you do that for?''

''Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!''

''Damn furball!''

Natsu had jumped onto the older man's back and had driven his sharp claws into his back.

''Natsu! Let him go!''

Immediately Natsu jumped into Tsuna's waiting arms and snuggled into his embrace, while glaring at Reborn.

The hitman was visibly seething with anger and colorfully cursed under his breath.

After a moment, Reborn stepped closer to Tsuna, ignoring Natsu's warning growl, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Tsuna blushed a rosy color, but immediately kissed back just as gentle.

When they parted Reborn looked into deep, warm brown eyes.

''I was worried about you. I don't want you to go alone anywhere. Now that you are the next Vongola boss many enemy-families will be after you and try to kill you. Don't let your guard down, stupid Tsuna. I don't want to lose you again. ''

Tsuna was kind of taken aback, when he heard the emotions leak into his every word and he instantly felt even guiltier for leaving without telling anyone.

''I-I'm sorry Reborn…I just wanted to get some fresh air…and get some alone-time.''

Reborn closed his eyes, but leaned his forehead onto Tsuna's.

''I..know that you want to be free like the sky. But….dammit!...I want you to take care of you. Please, I never want to feel your cold, blood-covered body, lying dead in my arms. Never again…I almost lost you for good…I can't take that a second time.''

Tsuna gulped, feeling tears streaming down his face. The brunette cat-boy let go of Natsu, who jumped down and sat beside the two lovers, watching carefully. Tsuna placed his small hands onto each of Reborn's cheeks and gently stroked them.

''It's alright. Although I won't ever be free again…I don't mind. What's a sky without a an obsessive storm, without smiling rain or a happy sun? What's a sky without winking mist, boasting lighting and aloof clouds? Nothing Reborn. I would be nothing without my family. My life doesn't belong to me anymore, but to all of you. I envelop all, where I am, they will follow for here, together, gathered in my embrace…is their home. Yours too. I am your home as well.''

Reborn stared at the small 15-year-old boy before him. The words that had left these desirable lips spoke of an age of an adult, not a teenager. It was his fault. He was the one who introduced the small brunette boy to the world of pain and danger. He was…to blame. And he hated himself for it.

When he looked into those heartwarming brown eyes, that held nothing but trust and love for him, he remembered the small infant that his mother had entrusted to him in her death.

Had this all been fate? Was their path…laid out before them? An unchangeable future?

Reborn didn't want to believe it. No, he wouldn't accept that.

He placed his own large hands over Tsuna's and gently stroked them.

''I love you, Tsuna. You are my sky and my future. No matter what will happen or whichever way your decide to take from now on…I will be by your side. I vow this to you, sky, no matter what the future has laid out before us…we will make our own paths, decide our own destiny.''

''Thank you, Reborn. For always being by my side. I love you, too. I will vow this to you: Here is your home, your castle your place of peace. I will protect it and the ones close to my heart. This heart beats for you, Reborn and until it ceases to beat, I will always be by your side.

Their lips touched again, slow but steadily getting more passionate.

_I love you…_

* * *

I hear a whisper, deep within the forest,

Calling and determining the future.

Laying still to hear you breathing a word

In a tongue so foreign…

But still as clear as ever.

Like a spell, like a prophecy…

You can't turn your back on destiny.

Eventually you will have to play your role in life,

Or do you?

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

This was the last chapter of Intertwined Bonds. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm really grateful for everyone who supported me until the end. I could cry tears in joy for finishing my first LONG story =) Don't worry, now that this one ends, I will have more times for the ones who I have been neclegating ..

**Oh, before I forget! I have a proposal to make:**

**If anyone of you out there wants to make a sequel to this one, please contact me. I myself don't plan to write one (I really want to finish my other stories), but I would be grateful if someone would like to make a sequel. If anyone's interested, pls inform me ;)**

I will proof-read this story soon, to get all the mistakes out. If one of you have found mistakes, pls do tell me (although it's a bit late, since this is the last chapter xD). Oh well...just wanted to mention that.

Okies, I'm rambling. Thank you for tagging along with me.

See ya :D


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright! Some of you wanted me to write a sequel to Intertwined Bonds and what can I say: I complied ;). **

**So, I hope you all enjoy this one little extra to Intertwined Bonds :D**

* * *

**Intertwined Bonds ‚Sequel':**

* * *

One year later: 

_One year…12 months…365 days…and enough time to change everything. But what had really changed in those months? Well, let's find out, shall we?_

* * *

A young boy of about 16 years was running down a narrow alley clad in nothing more but black tight pants and a form-fitting black sweater as well as black converse and a matching cap to tame the wild hair underneath. It was nighttime by now and the moon's rays were the only light the young boy had to guide him the way.

''Get back here you murderer! You demon! How could you have killed them?''

The boy visibly shuddered, but he ran on without looking back. He was panting by now and sweat was running down his forehead in heavy beads.

''_Oh no! How the hell did I get myself in this mess again? I hope the others will notice my absence soon and come looking for me!''_

**BANG!BANG!**

''HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

Two bullets suddenly sizzled past the young boy, one nearly missing his right shoulder and the other grazing his right cheek leaving a red, bloody line behind.

''Stop right there, boy, you're cornered!''

The black-clothed teenager instantly came to a halt when two more police officers appeared seemingly out of no-where and blocked the exit of the alley. And then the boy dared to take a look over his shoulder and tried to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape his throat. He truly was cornered! On either side of the alley police officers were positioned pointing the muzzle of their guns straight at him.

''N-No way! HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII! What to do? What to do? I can't use my powers here!''

Slowly the officers advanced towards him, theirs eyes never leaving their target even for a moment.

The teenager felt anxiety well up inside him and his bog honey-brown eyes widened in fear. He couldn't escape!

''Hands up, brat! Surrender and you have nothing to fear!''

''But I didn't do anything! When I got there he was already dead! Please, you have to believe me!''

One of the policemen stepped forward and quickly bent the boy's arms painfully onto his back.

''You are charged for being the main suspect in killing an innocent. Everything you say now, will be used against you.''

''B-But it wasn't me! I swear!''

''Enough of that now, you will come with us to the police station.''

The boy was about to break out in tears, when the bulky man holding him captive snapped tight silver handcuffs around his thin wrists. He pushed the younger boy towards a police car that was waiting at the end of the alley, when suddenly a loud roar penetrated the silence of the night.

''GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!''

The boy broke out into a relieved smile at hearing the familiar sound.

''What the hell way that! Bent, Heff…go and find the cause for the noise.''

Two of the 7 policemen broke away from the crowd and disappeared in the darkness of the alley the others had left only moments before.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then suddenly a bright orange flame lit up the narrow alley and screams ripped through the silence.

One of the men that stood next to the handcuffed boy gulped audibly and turned towards their chief with a frightened expression.

''C-Chief? What the hell was that?''

''How should I know? Carstairs, Jonson, Miller, follow the other two and look for those damn idiots.''

The addressed men visibly shivered in fear, but they didn't dare to go against orders, so they had to comply. They took out their guns with trembling hands and slowly approached the alley.

After a few seconds, screams and yells were heard again, accompanied by the bright orange flame until silence once more resided.

''W-What the he-''

''You better let me go now, chief. My friend hates anyone who dares to hurt me.''

The chief looked down at the smaller boy and a vein popped out at his temple when he saw the smirk in the round face of his captive.

Anger flared in the older man, until he literally exploded. He suddenly raised his fist and punched the teenager's cheek, causing his face to be snapped to the side.

''Hold your damn tongue, demon! This is all your fault!''

''No, I didn't do anything wrong. It is you, who needs to learn his lesson.''

''Shut the hell up!''

''No I won't! Don't think I don't know that it was you who killed that man! You are a murderer!''

The chief's eyes widened in realization and he quickly looked away from those penetrating eyes that seemed to look beyond his fake front.

''You dare accuse me of a murder, you little demon? Ha, where's your proof? And would ever believe some bratty street kid over an authorized clerk of the state? Give up, boy. You lost!''

''We'll see about that, chief. I will bestow judgment on you as is my duty as the Vongola decimo.''

That did it. The chief stumbled back a step, his mouth hanging open in disbelieve.

''N-No way! You're…**you are **THE Vongola decimo? This little brat! Ha, don't be kidding.''

But the boy didn't show fear in his expressive honey-eyes. He only kept watching the man.

''The man you murdered worked for me, chief and I view everyone under my care as one of my family members. You killed him and so you now have the whole Vongola familiga against you. Be prepared to face your frightful punishment.''

''S-Shut up! I'm not afraid of some meek little demon-brat!''

''Oh? I'll say it again: we'll see about th-''

**BAM!**

''I told you to shut the fuck up!''

**BAM!BAM!BAM!**

A shower of fists hit the younger boy in nearly every part of his body, causing him to spit out blood. But the Volgola decimo didn't back down. Instead he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Within moments, his hands began to ignite and a bright orange colored flames appeared on his fists and forehead. With a loud yell, he freed himself of his handcuffs and jumped forward, capturing the assaulting hand of the chief who was about to hit him again.

''Now, it's time for you to atone for your crimes, chief.''

The boy punched the taller man in his gut, causing the other to bent over and spit out blood of his own. With one directed hit to the back of the other's neck, the chief broke down unconscious.

The teenager looked down at the murderer of one of his allies and scowled in disdain. He wouldn't kill him, but he needed to be put to justice.

''GAO!''

The boy turned around in an instant, putting out his dying will flames and caught the little fluff ball in a tight embrace.

''Natsu! Thank you for finding and helping me out! I wouldn't have managed to catch that killer without your help!''

''Gao.''

The boy patted the little lion's head, who in return snuggled deeper into the others warm arms.

''Fhew…that was it. Now I only need to call Kyouya and get home before the others notice my absence.''

With that said the young boy took out a bright orange cell-phone and speed-dialed the familiar number of 18.

**RING!RING!-**

''What do you want, herbivore? It's in the middle of the n-''

''Kyouya! I need you to pick someone up at Westminster. And could you make it fast, I'm kinda…ti…r..ed…''

''Herbivore? Oi! Tsunayoshi! Damn it, that stupid brat!''

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a white ceiling. He blinked a few times to adjust to the glaring light, but he soon recognized the room as the infirmary at home.

With a sudden gasp the brunette boy instantly sat up and looked around only to be slammed back down by a firm warm weight on his chest.

''Gao…grrr…''

''Huh? N-Natsu? How did I get he-''

''You fainted you stupid herbivore! If you can't even capture a suspect without getting yourself hurt than you should let others do the job you seem to be too incompetent of doing!''

Tsuna guilty looked down at his bandaged wrists.

''I'm sorry for worrying you, Kyouya. But…but I needed to do something! Reborn won't ever let me do anything by myself and I don't want to let you all do the work. It's not fair! I might be the boss, but I am also the sky and I don't want to be left out.''

The young brunette boy was panting after he rushed all of that out in one breath and he fisted the soft white blanket in his lap in anger and discontent.

Kyouya was stunned by the others sudden outburst, but closed his eyes when he saw the glistering of tears in the others honey-eyes. He walked over to the boy and sat down at the edge of the bed to his right.

Natsu was watching the cloud guardian with weary eyes, but said nothing. Instead he curled himself around Tsuna's waist and laid his head on the brunette's lap.

''Tsunayoshi, look at me.''

The addressed boy shook his head, firmly focusing his eyes on Natsu in his lap.

Kyouya felt a flash of irritation course through him at the other's childish behavior, but he forced it down. He raised his right hand and hesitantly patted the others soft caramel-colored hair and scratched the others fluffy cat-ears.

Against his will, Tsuna began to emit a quiet purr of content and leaned into the comforting touch.

''Tsunayoshi…you know that that baby only wants for you to be safe, right? He…urgh, I hate to say this, but he _l-loves _you and so he don't want anything to happen to you. Well, especially not after what has happened last year. He almost lost you, herbivore, we all did.''

Tsuna looked up at hearing the other's deep but shooting voice and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

He put one trembling hand on the other's pale cheek and stroked it comfortingly.

''Kyouya…I-I'm sorry. I understand your pain, I can feel it within me, but I can't be protected all the time. I need to be strong, stronger than now so I can be the one to protect the one close to me. Can't I, Kyouya? I want to be there for you, too.''

A soft sigh escaped the raven's mouth and his hand slowly traveled down his head and landed on a bandaged cheek.

''I…understand. Maybe…maybe it's time to let you choose your own path. But remember Tsunayoshi, you are not alone. We are all here for you. ''

That did it and Tsuna broke out into one of his beautiful bright smiles that lit up the whole room. Kyouya blushed at seeing the cute and adorable face of the small cat-boy and hurriedly looked away.

''Thank you, Kyouya!''

''I-It's alright, herbivore! Now, shut up and rest a bit longer, it's barely 6 o'clock in the morning now.

With that the cloud guardian got to his feet again and left the room.

* * *

''Where the hell is he!''

''Ma…ma…calm down Gokudera, he will come around when he gets hungry.''

''He's not you, baseball-freak. I searched _everywhere _for him, but he isn't here! Dammit, I hope nothing happened to Juudami-''

**BAM!**

Suddenly a nearby door with the door number 18 was banged open, revealing a very angered raven-haired teenager with raised tonfas.

''Shut the hell up, herbivore or I'll bite you to death!''

''Grr…Hibari. Have you seen the tenth? He's not in his bedroom, or in the cafeteria or anywhere else in this whole fucking mansion!''

''In the infirmary. Now shut up and let me go back to sleep.''

With that Hibari rudely turned around and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera to gape at the closed door.

''I-Infirmary! What the hell-''

With that Gokudera instantly ran down the floor in lightning speed, followed by an equally worried Yamamoto.

Soon, they arrived at the infirmary and entered with a loud crash as the door was slammed out of its hinges by Gokudera's forceful opening.

''Juudaime! What happened to you! I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. I fail to be your right-hand-man, please punish me, Tenth. You have every right to-''

''H-Haya-chan! It's alright, it wasn't your fault. I was just a little careless and see? Nothing really happened. I'm fine.''

Tsuna had raised arms up in the air to demonstrate that he was indeed healthy and smiled endearingly at his storm guardian. The young cat boy patted the still bowing silverette on his head and waved the other occupant of the room, who still stood by the door to come near him.

Yamamoto smiled and sat down on the other side of Tsuna on the bed, while Gokudera took the right seat.

''So, what happened, Tsuna? Where did you get those injuries?''

Tsuna guiltily looked down and fiddled with his hands in his lap.

''W-Well you see…umm…I was –''

**BAM!BAM!BAM!**

''Sawada! I heard you were in the infirmary TO THE EXTREME!''

''Muahahhaha! Stupid-Tsuna landed himself in the infirmary!''

''Kufufufuuffu….so it seems the little rabbit snuck out and got himself in a mess again, eh?''

''Guys! Please don't make a fuss over it…I'm fin-''

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

''SILENCE!''

''HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!''

Everyone's attention was instantly focused on the man who stood with his green gun raised at the entrance of the infirmary. His black fedora shadowed his face, so the other's had to guess what the hitman felt. Well, it wasn't that heard considering the angry scowl on the handsome face and the rigid posture.

''Hehe…R-Reborn…n-nice to see …you?''

''Out! Everyone LEAVE THIS ROOM AT ONCE!''

''Hey, don't tell me what to do! I want to stay with Juudaim-''

**BANG!**

''HHHHHHIIIIIIII! Don't shoot them Reborn!''

The young catboy turned towards his guardians and put on a fake smile, while asking his friends to leave him alone with Reborn for a few minutes.

The other's complied hesitantly and Gokudera had to be dragged out by Yamamoto. Eventually everyone had left the room, except for the stoic hitman, Tsuna and Natsu, who slept peacefully in Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna couldn't look his lover in the eyes, he felt too ashamed of what had happened to him.

A large, warm hand that suddenly cupped his injured cheek, snapped him out of his thoughts.

''*sigh* what am I supposed to do with you, dame-Tsuna? I told you to now leave the room unless someone's with you. Why did you leave unsupervised?''

Tsuna swallowed hard and stroked Natsu's soft fur gently.

''You know, Reborn…I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home. I can never go outside when I want to, I can never talk to anyone normally and I have to always stay alert for enemies who might want to kill me. I know that I decided to take on the title of the Vongola decimo, but…it hurts, Reborn. I want to be free.''

Reborn felt a pang of guilt in his heart when he saw the dropped ears on top of the younger boys head and the defeated posture.

Acting solemnly on instinct Reborn reached around the young boy and pulled him tightly to his firm, strong chest, holding him as close as possible.

''Tsuna…I…I don't know how to make you feel better. I'm not one for showing my emotions freely. Since meeting you, you changed me so much and I learned to trust again, to have faith in humanity. If it weren't for you, I'm sure that I would have lost myself long before. I know that you have given up your own freedom, your life for all of our sakes and I'm sorry that you were forced into this without a choice. You deserve better, little Tsuna. I'm so sorry for bringing you into this damn world.''

Tsuna felt tears run down his suddenly pale cheek and he pressed himself close to the other's warm body. He wound his fragile arms around his lovers neck and pulled tight, causing the two of them to topple over, with Tsuna on his back and Reborn laying on with his head on Tsuna's chest.

''Reborn…I'm sorry for putting you through this. It's not your fault that I had to become the decimo, it was my fate and I had to fulfill it. And you know what; I don't regret it, nothing of it. Because of you, I could meet everyone and I AM happy, don't doubt that. This is my home and I don't want to leave it. What I meant was…that I wished that you all would trust me more, that I can be allowed to go outside on my own. I know that you are only worrying about me, that you're afraid that I could leave you, but I won't! I won't! This past year…I have grown on my own. I can be strong, because I have all of you here with me. And I'm not afraid, not like before, 'cause I know that if something will ever happen to me, I know that you are all here for me. You will always protect me. Can you…can you let me be free, Reborn? Even for a little while?''

Reborn had listened to the others words in silence, musing over the others feelings. The hitman heard the strong heartbeat underneath his ear and sighed in content. How could he let the other be free, when there was always the possibility that this heart…could stop beating?

''Tsuna…I…don't know if I can. I almost lost you three times by now. And every time I was so sure that you were gone. I can't do that no more. Tsuna, I can't let you die!''

''Shh…I understand. But you know what Reborn? I came back. Every single time…I found my way back into your arms. And you know why I will always come back no matter what happens? Because you love me…because you believed in me. I will do the same since the day that my time will be up for real. Until then…please give the sky back its freedom. Let me be. ''

The older man gulped, swallowed hard to fight against the moisture that gathered in his eyes. Why did he change so much? He had always been by himself, alone, since the day he remembered. He had known the greatest pain, the greatest agony, but that was nothing compared to the fear of loss and heartache that he had felt when he saw his love lying limp and broken on the ground covered in his own blood. Because of this one soul, this one little boy…he became human.

Reborn slowly raised himself up on his elbows and neared his face that of his little lover. Mere centimeters before their lips met, he halted and gazed deeply into those innocent, but perceptive honey-eyes.

''I gave you my heart, sky. And because of that I allowed you to hurt me the deepest and most painful way there is. Please, don't break it. This life you have doesn't belong to only you anymore. Its mine, as well as theirs…if one dies, the others will follow. This is how it is. I will give you freedom, sky. But remember that this life, this heart that beats in your chest will decide about all of our lives. Die and we will follow. So, be careful with what you do. There won't be a second chance.''

With that Reborn leaned in the rest of the way and connected his warm lips with those sinful plump ones beneath his.

After a few seconds they pulled apart and Tsuna smiled lovingly up at his lover.

''I love Reborn. Thank you…for everything.''

''Tche…enough with this useless sentimentalism, it's annoying. ''

With that Reborn pushed the other a little to the side and got under the blanket with the young brunette boy, while pulling him close to his chest.

Tsuna snuggled up to his lover and listened to his strong heartbeat which gently guided him to sleep.

''Our hearts…forever intertwined….''

Reborn looked down at the already slumbering boy and gently caressed his cheek. He pressed a kiss on the others forehead and put his head on top of the others, smirking slightly when the ears twitched a bit and tickled him.

''Sleep well, my sky. I'll always be with you.''

* * *

Natsu watched the both of them with a smile of his own and carefully positioned himself next to his master, snuggling into the small back and keeping the adorable cat-boy warm.

* * *

_So what did change in this one year? Nothing much, really…for Bonds that are once forged can never be broken._

_Intertwined for a life time; for as long as that one heart will beat._

**...Intertwined Bonds...**

* * *

Did you like it :D?


End file.
